


Evolution

by Redpanda18



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha Park Jisung (NCT), Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Omega Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Qian Kun, Omega Zhong Chen Le, Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Scenting, Slow Burn, Violence, Wolf AU, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpanda18/pseuds/Redpanda18
Summary: Jungwoo has been taking suppressants for years in order to protect his small pack. They may be omegas but they are not weak, they’ve protected themselves so far. The only problem is that their pack is a little too small to continue having to fend off the multiple attacks on them and their territory. Jungwoo does his best to help provide for all of them but he can’t keep up the act forever. Maybe his new co-workers at the Neo Culture Cafe can help him open up about his past and his current self.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 38
Kudos: 408





	1. Wolf Guide Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by my love for ABO dynamics as well as the theme of self-growth. Aka, I looked up synonyms for grow and evolution stood out to me the most! I hope you enjoy!

**Wolf Guide:**

Jungwoo

<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c2/0b/93/c20b933e78beb48b893b18a78c58e3bc.jpg>

Donghyuk 

Renjun

Chenle

Jaehyun


	2. Formation

Jungwoo watches on fondly as his pack mates run around in their small backyard next to the woods. He sits perched on their stairs with one ear constantly shifting to try and listen for any danger. Their house is decent, but the neighborhood isn’t exactly the best. It could be worse, but Jungwoo also wishes they didn’t have to fight for territory like they used to have to do when they lived in the wild. 

Jungwoo smiles as much as he can in his wolf form when he sees Donghyuk pounce on Renjun and the two begin to play-fight. Even though Donghyuk’s wolf is slightly bigger than Renjun’s, Renjun is faster and has a little more combat experience. He ends up getting on top of Donghyuk and taking him down after a few more playful nips at his feet. A second later, Jungwoo sees Chenle’s small white wolf join the fray and jump on top of his two friends, panting happily. It’s a good thing they all have a soft spot for the youngest.

Renjun licks Chenle’s ears affectionately and Donghyuk yaps at the two wolves on top of him. Seeing Renjun and Chenle interact reminds Jungwoo of how they all met. Jungwoo himself had come from a very strict pack. He came from a pack that treated its omegas like property and once he was of age, he was used to help alphas with their ruts. The only rule was that the alphas were not allowed to mate or breed the omegas because his pack was planning on mating them off to other wolves as a truce or as a way to combine packs. 

Despite that standard, some of the alphas hadn’t listened. Jungwoo had only had his fourth heat when one of the alphas had asked for him and he had fallen for Jungwoo’s pheromone pull. The alpha had marked him, but Jungwoo had refused to mark him back to create a true mating bond, and he kicked the alpha off of him before he had sunk his teeth too deep. He was delirious with heat and his body was desperate for an alpha but he had refused to just continue being taken advantage of.

Once he had successfully kicked the alpha off of him he had immediately switched to his wolf form and taken off into the woods. He had run as far as his body would let him and then he had thrown himself into the nearest river in order to try and wash off some of his scent. If his pack even got a small whiff of him then they’d be able to track him, especially if it was his heat scent. After that, Jungwoo had continued venturing and never looked back. 

He had spent ages by himself in the woods, trying to hide and hunting in order to survive. He didn’t realize he had been alone for so long and had gotten used to his little routine until he had bumped into Donghyuk. He was drinking at a river when he smelled another omega approaching and had frozen. He wasn’t willing to trust anyone at that point so he was wary of any wolves that he met, even if there were also omegas. Donghyuk was different though. The red wolf had stopped at the bank of a river and given Jungwoo a long look before flattening himself to the ground. He had willingly submitted himself to Jungwoo even from across the river and it had taken Jungwoo by surprise. He had sat back from his defensive position in return and simply watched as the other wolf had lapped up some of the water once he realized Jungwoo wasn’t going to attack him. That’s when Jungwoo had realized that Donghyuk had probably also run away. One of his ears was torn and bloody, patches of his fur were missing as if he had been in a fight, and he was rather skinny. The way he had shown submission to Jungwoo and how he had left himself open while he drank also told Jungwoo that he hadn’t been on his own for very long. 

Something about Donghyuk had provoked Jungwoo’s protective instincts and he had cautiously approached the other. Surprisingly, Donghyuk had been very open with him and had allowed Jungwoo to sniff him and even get pretty close despite it being their first meeting. The two had just clicked and that’s when Jungwoo had decided to take Donghyuk under his wing. It was nice to not be alone anymore, and Donghyuk was good company. 

The two of them got along well and Jungwoo had taught him how to hunt and some fighting skills he had learned while living on his own and competing with other wild wolves. That’s when he had figured out that it had been a year since he had escaped his old pack. Donghyuk had mentioned something about the current times and Jungwoo had calculated that it had been about a year since he had been with them.

It was just Jungwoo and Donghyuk for about six months before Renjun and Chenle came into the picture. The two of them were sleeping peacefully in a nearby cave when Jungwoo had smelled distinct distress pheromones and the snarls of wolves fighting. Donghyuk had also woken up, the two of them being light sleepers from living in the wild for a while, and they shifted into their wolf forms to investigate.

They had followed the distress pheromones and eventually started to pick up on the smell of blood and anger as well. Jungwoo had almost backed out when he had seen how tense Donghyuk had become, but then they had been hit with the strong smell of lilacs and lilies and knew that they couldn’t just leave. The omega they had smelled earlier was close and they were most likely with another omega from the other scent that was mixed in.

Jungwoo and Donghyuk had followed the omegas’ scents as well as their footprints to a giant log. Donghyuk had approached the entrance of the log first and Renjun had immediately dashed out and tackled the red wolf. He had taken them both by surprise, but Donghyuk had recovered quickly and Jungwoo had helped him shake the smaller brown wolf off. Renjun had been frantic as he tried to get them away from the log and snarled a good amount at them. It had taken a good while for them to get Renjun to trust them, but they didn’t give up because they knew Renjun needed help and it smelled like the other omega he was protecting also needed help.

Once Renjun had finally relaxed a little and they had earned his trust, the omega he was protecting came out. Jungwoo and Donghyuk had instantly melted when they saw him for the first time. Chenle at the time was still a baby wolf. He was adorable with his wide eyes, small frame, and white fur. It was no wonder Renjun had been so protective. Chenle also had pure white fur which was very rare so that also made sense as to why Renjun had been wary of letting them close. A wolf like Chenle was very valuable. In his old pack, Jungwoo had also been favored because he was cream-colored which was lighter than most of the other wolves. He couldn't imagine what it would be like having white fur. There was probably a lot of pressure on him as well as a lot of attention.

Jungwoo had proposed the idea of all of them becoming a small pack at some point, and had been pleasantly surprised when everyone agreed. Donghyuk had immediately agreed and Chenle had convinced Renjun that it would be best for them to join. It hadn’t really been hard because they could all tell Renjun was weak for the younger omega. After that, they had formed a tentative pack.

It was awkward at first when they were first trying to figure out their dynamics. Jungwoo had been nominated to be the head of their pack, but other than that, there wasn’t much structure. Renjun had also still been wary of them for at least a month before finally opening up. Jungwoo had slowly gotten to know each of his pack mates and became more comfortable leading them. Renjun had opened up about his and Chenle’s past with their pack, and Jungwoo and Donghyuk had also shared about their past as well. It took a while, but they were all patient and they all started to trust each other. 

Jungwoo and Donghyuk loved hearing stories about Renjun and Chenle’s old pack. They had come from a pack that had treated them well, where omegas were treated as equals and were allowed to hunt and participate in whatever the other sub genders could do. Jungwoo liked hearing about Renjun and Chenle’s old friends and it made him feel warm inside knowing that the two were treated well. He and Donghyuk may not have been treated well, but it made them both happy to hear that the others were. Donghyuk had also opened up about his own abusive pack and Jungwoo had shared what had happened to him. None of them judged each other and Jungwoo became confident over time that they really were a pack. It didn’t matter that all of them were omegas or what their past stories were.

Jungwoo felt safe with all of them and they all felt safe with each other. The four of them lived in the wild until the next fall. Jungwoo and Donghyuk taught them how to fight and Renjun and Chenle also taught the older two some hunting skills that they didn’t even know yet in exchange. When the next fall rolled around, Jungwoo decided to move them closer to the city in order to pursue a better life. He knew that moving to the city would give them more opportunities and he wanted more for the pack than just having to survive off the land. That wasn’t really a life. When fall came the following year, Jungwoo found them the house they are currently living in. He was able to find a job for a while to make just enough money to “buy” a house in a secluded neighborhood. It wasn't the best, but it would do. They had survived in worse conditions.

The house was ok. It wasn’t the best, but they could deal with it. It was better than sleeping outside. About four years ago, Jungwoo decided to make another big decision for the good of the pack. He decided to start taking suppressants in order to mask his status as an omega. He’s not ashamed of being an omega, he just realized that it would be more convenient and beneficial to the pack if he appears to be a beta. He noticed at his old job that he wasn’t getting paid as much as his co-workers despite doing the same job and he knew that it was because he was an omega. He endured it for four years, but then he saved up enough money to afford suppressants and he wanted to find a better workplace that was also closer to Donghyuk, Renjun, and Chenle’s school. Jungwoo had encouraged them to get an education so the three younger pack members had started attending a school that Jungwoo had helped them pick out. It was in the city and the environment seemed good.

That brings them to their current situation. They’ve been doing ok for a while, but Jungwoo knows it could be better, and he knows things need to change. As much as taking the suppressants helps him and the pack, Jungwoo also knows that he can’t keep it up forever. He knows that he’s going to have to go into a real heat eventually and he knows that the suppressants are damaging his body. His energy is lower and he feels constantly tired all the time the past few months. This has resulted in his pack mates strongly trying to convince him to stop taking them, but Jungwoo is stubborn. He won’t stop taking the suppressants until he knows for sure that they’re all going to be ok and provided for when he goes off of them.

The side effects definitely don’t help their situation because it causes Jungwoo to be slower and weaker than he used to when they’re fighting off rogue alphas or other sub genders from their home. They need to move, but Jungwoo isn’t sure where yet. About a week ago he applied to work at a cafe close to the younger members’ High School and was offered a full-time position immediately after his interview. He’s supposed to start tomorrow. He’s excited to start at the new place, especially since they will all know him as a beta and hopefully he’ll be able to make more money so they can move out of their sketchy neighborhood.

“Hyung!” Someone yells.

Jungwoo is shaken out of his head by Chenle's voice and casts his gaze over to Chenle’s human form. The blonde-haired boy is giving him one his signature smiles and Jungwoo melts. He truly has a weak spot for Chenle. 

“Can you come play with us?” He asks innocently.

Donghyuk and Renjun sit up from their play fight and look at him curiously in their wolf forms. They look like cure puppies, and really, who is he to deny them? He can worry about his first day of work later. Right now, he’s got more important matters to deal with. With that figured out, Chenle shifts back to his wolf form with Jungwoo right on his tail.

  
  
  


* * *

Jungwoo is nervous. He’s a great actor, so he’s sure he’ll be able to portray the exact image he wants to his new co-workers, but that doesn’t even ease his nerves. He covered up his “mating” mark earlier this morning with some makeup Renjun and Donghyuk helped him pick out when they went shopping last. The coverage was good, he couldn’t see the mark at all. The stigma of having a mating mark but not having a mate is still very much real even now. Jungwoo used to think that it was just his pack being strict, but he found out the hard way that it applied to the rest of society when he showed up at his previous job with it on full display. He never made the mistake again. 

Jungwoo sucks in a deep breath before squaring his shoulders and walking through the cafe doors. 

  
“Welcome to Neo Culture Cafe!” A loud voice calls.

Jungwoo smiles at the cashier as he walks up to the counter. He quickly assesses the cashier and determines that he’s an alpha and that he appears to be around Donghyuk’s age, maybe slightly older. He’s also very much a city wolf. Jungwoo can tell that the boy in front of him has probably rarely used his wolf form.

“Hi! Uh...,” Jungwoo glances at the boy’s name tag. “Mark? My name is Jungwoo. I’m here to see Taeyong-ssi. I’m supposed to start today.”

A look of realization takes over Mark’s face and his gasps.    
  


“Ohhhhh! Yeah Taeyong-hyung mentioned that earlier I just forgot. I’ll take you to the back, follow me.”

_ Hyung? Are Taeyong and Mark related? No, don't go assuming Jungwoo. They might just be really close like your pack is.  _ The omega trails behind Mark as he leads him behind the counter and down a narrow hallway until they reach the break room. It’s very plain, but it’s a good size. It’s not too cramped inside. Jungwoo spots Taeyong sitting at one of the round tables next to a dark brown haired boy. The new person is also an alpha. He smells like cedar wood and Jungwoo finds himself actually not being repulsed by his scent. Mark’s scent isn’t bad either and it catches Jungwoo a little off guard. Even though he is taking suppressants, his sense of smell hasn’t weakened and he’s usually turned off by most alpha scents. They’re too strong or too aggressive. Jungwoo’s picky, his nose is sensitive. He doesn’t hate Jaehyun or Mark’s scent, but that doesn’t mean he’s just about to trust them. Taeyong is an omega though and his scent is calming so Jungwoo’s fine with it.

Taeyong spots him and waves him over. Jungwoo approaches the table hesitantly and takes a seat across from the two when Taeyong gestures for him to sit down.

“Thanks for starting on such short notice Jungwoo-ssi,” Taeyong greets. 

“It’s no problem! Also just call me Jungwoo.”

  
  
“Alright, then just call me Taeyong-hyung or just hyung if you’d like.”

The older omega must see the shock on his face because he laughs good-naturedly.

“It’s fine! Everyone here is pretty comfortable with each other and I want the place to be relaxed. Once you meet the others, I’m sure they’ll also tell you to drop the formalities with them. By the way, this is Jaehyun. He’s going to be working with you today and it seems like you guys will have very similar schedules from now on so I wanted you to meet him as soon as possible.”

  
  
Jaehyun looks up at him and Jungwoo momentarily freezes. He feels some kind of pull towards the alpha but squashes the feeling immediately. He can’t trust alphas, especially not one he’s just met. Jaehyun smiles at him and Jungwoo reciprocates the gesture. He hopes it came off as friendly. 

“I’m Jaehyun, nice to meet you Jungwoo-ssi.”

Jaehyun holds his hand out and Jungwoo gingerly shakes it.

“Nice to meet you too. You can also call me just Jungwoo. I prefer to go by that, formalities feel a little weird to me.”

  
  
Jaehyun laughs at that and then takes his hand back.

“Ok, got it Jungwoo!”

“Yeah you two will get along just fine,” Taeyong muses.

Jungwoo gives him a quizzical look and Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

“Did you think we wouldn’t?”

  
  
“I figured you guys would, I just wanted to see for myself though. Now let’s go show Jungwoo around a little bit.”

  
  
Taeyong stands up and the other two follow him back out to the front. Mark is busy taking orders from customers at the counter so Taeyong decides to lead them over to an empty booth. He has Jungwoo sit down and face the inside of the cafe while he and Jaehyun stand at the side. The older omega stretches an arm out towards the middle of the cafe.

“Neo Culture Cafe is a local cafe that aims to provide customers with superior service as well as food and drinks. We’re open on weekdays from eight to five and weekends from nine to four. Usually, you’ll work with about three other people so there are four of you total since it’s a small place. When customers come in it’s open seating so they can just wherever they want to sit. The general rule is that you should go check in on them and take their order within a minute of them sitting down. One of you should always have an eye on the counter though because we have customers that just come in to grab something quick before they leave. You’ll get to know all the different menu items with experience as well as the food under the main counter. Jaehyun will show you how to make the drinks since he’s the expert. 

Jaehyun smiles when Jungwoo looks his way. 

“A lot of this job just comes with the experience. I’m sure you’ll pick everything up in no time. Also, you get paid bi-weekly and the time cards are in the back in the black box in the break room. I have a meeting to go to so I have to leave, but if you have any questions just let me or anyone you’re working with know! I know these guys seem intimidating but I promise they’re good people!”

“Ok. I think I understand everything. Thank you for your time!”

  
  
“No problem!”

  
  
Taeyong gives Jungwoo a kind look and somewhere in Jungwoo’s mind, he registers it as akin to the look he gives his own pack mates when they’re being endearing. The feeling is gone through once Taeyong nods at him and then moves to leave the cafe. Now he’s just left with Jaehyun and Mark. The alpha clears his throat and Jungwoo looks up at him. Jaehyun tilts his head towards the coffee machines behind the counter.

“Wanna learn how to make a latte?

“Sure!”

Jaehyun leads Jungwoo behind the counter and then boots Mark out to go wipe down the cafe tables because there are “too many of them behind the counter.” Mark grumbles but he does as Jaehyun asks anyway, he reminds Jungwoo a lot of Donghyuk in that regard. Jungwoo is sure that Jaehyun is probably explaining everything perfectly, but he just can’t seem to focus. His mind keeps wondering why he actually finds Jaehyun’s scent not repulsive and if he can trust him. He’s glad that he’s taking suppressants because otherwise, Jaehyun would totally be able to smell his anxiety on him. As Jaehyun starts mixing the ingredients together, Jungwoo also starts wondering how he’ll fit in at this place. Everyone seems nice so far, but he can’t help the feeling of doubt that settles in his stomach.

This wouldn’t be the first time that something didn’t go the way he planned, but he’s actually excited about it so it would hurt more. Jungwoo likes Taeyong. He’s still very unsure about Mark and Jaehyun, but he thinks that maybe he can trust them. It’ll take some time though. He’s mostly worried about meeting the other cafe members. What if he doesn’t get along with one of them? What if one of them is aggressive? Jungwoo is in the process of starting to worry about his pack mates potentially being in danger by him working here when Jaehyun snaps him out of his thoughts.

“-woo?”

  
  
“Sorry, I missed that. What did you say?”

  
  
Jaehyun is giving him a concerned look and Jungwoo looks down guiltily.

“I asked if you were ok,” Jaehyun repeats gently.

  
“O-Oh. I’m sorry. I just...have a lot on my mind lately,” Jungwoo confesses.

“That’s ok! We can take it slow. This job really isn’t that hard. When a customer orders, how about I let you take it and then I’ll explain how to do things as they’re requested? I personally learn better from hands-on experience.”

“That would be great! Thank you!” Jungwoo answers sincerely.

_ Why is he being so nice to me? _

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun’s deep voice asks.

Jungwoo startles back a little. Did he really say that out loud? _ Ugh, this is so embarrassing. _

“Did I say that out loud?” 

“Yeah but it’s ok! It’s not bad or anything. And to answer your question, of course, I’m being nice to you. It’s your first day and I like you! You’re already way better to work with than most of the other cafe members.” 

At Jungwoo’s panicked look, Jaehyun quickly follows up by saying that they’re all great guys, it's just that some of them are more excitable and loud. The omega visibly relaxes at that and then Jaehyun launches into an explanation about the different employees. Jungwoo is only half listening though because he’s actively trying to not overthink what the alpha meant when he said that he liked him. He can’t read too much into that statement, it’s dangerous. 

Once Jaehyun finishes explaining, a customer walks in and Jaehyun has Jungwoo take their order like he said. He also follows through on his statement and teaches Jungwoo where the food item the customer wants is and shows him how to use the cashier. So far, everything has been good. Jaehyun has followed up on his word and Jungwoo feels like maybe Jaehyun is different from the alpha he thought he was. He's different but Jungwoo's still distrustful. With that final thought, Jungwoo turns his brain into work mode and sets out to learn all he can about his new job.


	3. Beginning

Chenle is a good student, he takes pride in being a hard-worker and participating in class. In general, he likes school. He likes making new friends and getting to learn new things. In his old pack, he was taught just the basics, so actually attending a real school has been both a challenge and a fun experience. When Jungwoo had moved their pack to the city a few years ago, he had made sure to drill it into all their heads how valuable an education was. He did his best to catch them up as much as he could by getting them multiple books to study and having them go to the library to look up subjects for themselves since they all started late. It ended up paying off because Renjun, Chenle, and Donghyuk were all able to get into High School. Chenle is currently a sophomore while Renjun and Donghyuk are both Juniors. Even though they are in different grades and have different schedules, they still make an effort to meet up as much as possible.

They’ve been together for so long that they just naturally gravitate toward one another. The three of them are almost always together. They all have their own friends, but they just prefer to spend time within their own pack. Chenle knows they need to start expanding their circle though, he just isn’t sure how. The omega sighs as he halts his wandering thoughts and focuses back in on the teacher. He’s a good student overall, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t get bored. He’s in science right now and his teacher is droning on like usual. The class is almost all lecture-style and it's sooooo boring. 

The teacher suddenly pauses and then picks up a stack of papers on the podium.

“Oh, before class ends, there will be a group project on this. You will be in teams of two or more and you will be in charge of growing three different types of plants and comparing them. This project is due in two weeks. I will hand out the project description now.”

  
  
Chenle tries not to groan out loud at the prospect of a group project. He hates those. He usually gets a crappy partner and ends up having to do all the work himself. Even if the teacher lets them pick their own groups, none of Chenle’s friends are in this class so he’ll probably end up with someone bad either way. He leans back in his chair, defeated, as he accepts his fate. 

Eventually, the stack of papers reaches his row, and the students each take one and pass it down. The boy next to him takes one off the top and then slides it over to Chenle. After Chenle picks one he also slides the stack over and is about to go back to complaining in his head when he feels someone tap his shoulder. 

The boy next to him gives him a small, shy smile before retracting his hand and Chenle finds it slightly ironic. He knows the boy next to him is an alpha, his scent very clearly gives his status away but he’s probably the timidest alpha Chenle’s ever met. Then again, he’s never really talked to the boy next to him so he might actually be more dominant than he’s letting on.

“Hey, do you want to be partners if he lets us choose our groups?”

  
  
“Oh, sure! I’m Zhong Chenle by the way!”

  
  
The omega holds his hand out for the other boy to take. The alpha shakes his hand gently and then introduces himself. 

“I’m Park Jisung!”

  
  
“Park Jisung huh. Well it’s nice to meet you!”

  
  
“Same! Are you always hanging out with those two omegas the grade above us?”

Chenle is slightly taken aback.

“How do you know that? Are you stalking me?” The omega teases.

“What! No! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!”

  
  
Chenle laughs at him. 

“I’m kidding, I'm kidding! I am surprised that you’ve noticed me before but yeah I do normally hang out with two Juniors. They’re-,” Chenle stops himself right before he admits that Renjun and Donghyuk are his pack mates. He can’t give that away for their safety, and discussing packs is also a serious matter that might make the other uncomfortable.

Jisung lets out a relieved sigh.

“I’m glad you're not mad. I just noticed you before because I usually pass by the courtyard on my way to meet my friends and I always see you with those two.”

“Ahhh yeah that makes sense. That’s our hang out place.”

“Mr.Park and Mr.Zhong! Am I interrupting something?” Their teacher asks coldly.

On his right, Jisung looks mortified at being called out. Fortunately, Chenle recovers enough to reply.

“No, sorry sir.”

“Ok, very well. As I was saying, please form groups of two or more. We’ve got five minutes left so that should be enough time. Now, you may talk,” the teacher pointedly looks at Chenle and Jisung when he says the last part.

The omega pouts. Beside him, Jisung whispers “it’s ok” and it makes Chenle feel slightly better. He perks up though once he remembers that class is almost over and he actually has someone nice as his partner. He doesn’t know Jisung’s work ethic yet, but he seems like a good student so hopefully, it will work out. He ends up spending the rest of the five minutes just talking with Jisung about anything but their project.

He likes Jisung. Even though he’s basically just met him, he likes him. Jisung isn’t one of those arrogant alphas or one of those flirty aggressive ones. He reminds him more of a beta, but he’s also curious as to what Jisung’s alpha side might be like. He even finds himself wondering what Jisung’s wolf side looks like, but from what he’s already gathered, Jisung is probably a city wolf and has rarely shifted before if ever.

Class ends before he knows it and then the two of them have to part ways. Jisung gives Chenle his phone number and Chenle tries not to look too excited by it. He tries to seem normal as he walks to his usual hang out spot, but it fails miserably. The second Donghyuk and Renjun get a good look at his face, they start teasing and probing for answers. 

“Why are you smiling like that?” Renjun asks as he pulls a disgusted face.

“What? I can’t be happy now?” Chenle snaps back.

“Whoa there, why are we so feisty today?” Donghyuk jumps in. “Did something good happen?”

“I just have a good partner for this dumb science group project,” the youngest decides to say. He tries to keep his voice level but he’s pretty sure it failed.

“Ohhhhhh,” Donghyuk raises his eyebrows at him. “Who is it?”

  
  
Chenle sits down on the grass next to them and then hits Donghyuk in the arm. His hyung grabs his arm like he’s been shot and starts rolling around dramatically. 

“Hyung! Why did you have to ask it like you're interrogating me on someone I have a crush on?!”

Donghyuk sits up at that statement and looks Chenle in the eyes. The omega quickly looks away and just prays that his face isn’t bright red. He feels Donghyuk gently grab his shoulder but he still doesn’t look up.

“It’s ok if you do have a crush.”

  
  
“I know! I don’t need your approval!”

  
  
Renjun and Donghyuk laugh at that.

“Ok fair. We’ll let you date whoever you want, but we’re definitely going to interrogate them to make sure that they’re good for you. It doesn’t matter who it is, they will face our wrath if they hurt you,” Renjun explains playfully. 

“Hyung~,” Chenle whines. “And I don’t have a crush! I literally just met him, he’s just nice.”

“Whatever you say Lele,” Renjun nods.

The youngest glares at him. After that, his hyungs have mercy on him and drop the teasing. They end up talking about their days and trivial things. Eventually, Chenle suggests going to visit Jungwoo after school. He tells the other two that Jungwoo would probably appreciate it since they all saw how worried he was this morning while he was preparing for it. Donghyuk and Renjun easily agree, but they have to remind Chenle that they can’t be too friendly with Jungwoo. They don’t want to give away that they’re a pack, because then that will raise more questions and they can’t afford to have more people knowing that there’s a pack of all omegas. 

It’s not like they’re weak or anything, but they are outnumbered in the neighborhood they live in already so they don’t need any more attention. Jungwoo already has a lot on his plate. The bell rings a moment later and the three agree to meet up at the front of the school gates once school lets out. Chenle gives both his hyungs a hug before running off to his next class and Renjun and Donghyuk also make their way back inside.

The youngest omega hadn’t said it out loud, but Renjun and Donghyuk know the other reason for going to see Jungwoo after school. He and the rest of them have started to worry about Jungwoo more recently. They’ve all noticed that Jungwoo’s been more tired lately. He has less energy and he looks far too pale most of the time. They originally thought he was sick, but they had figured out fairly quickly that it was a side effect of being on suppressants for so long after they had looked it up. They’re all worried, but Jungwoo won’t listen to them.

Their pack leader keeps insisting that he’ll go off his suppressants, he just has to make sure that they’ll all be safe and provided for first before he stops. They understand to an extent, but they would much rather live in a shady neighborhood than watch their hyung suffer. They’re going to visit Jungwoo after school to surprise him, but also to check up on him and make sure he’s ok. Jungwoo’s last job wasn’t the best so they’re all hoping that this one is much better, and maybe they’ll find someone who can help them keep an eye on their hyung.

  
  


* * *

Jungwoo has a great first day. Mark and Jaehyun were super nice to him and they taught him everything that he needed to know. They were patient and also fun to work with. Mark and Jaehyun bickered a lot, it reminded him of Renjun and Donghyuk, but it was never serious. They told Jungwoo some facts about them and Taeyong and the other cafe members as well. Apparently, Johnny was the fourth employee that was supposed to be working with them today, but he was “sick” so he couldn’t come. Mark had bluntly stated that the older boy, Johnny, was apparently in rut so he couldn’t come. 

Jungwoo had been slightly uncomfortable with that fact since it brought back bad memories. It never really bothered him when people would talk about heats or ruts so openly because it was just nature, but it did always remind him of his past. Fortunately, Jaehyun had picked up on his shift in mood and had quickly changed the topic and didn’t even pry to see why Jungwoo had reacted the way he did. Jaehyun was much different than the other alphas Jungwoo had encountered in his life.

After that, the day had been pretty smooth. They had a steady stream of customers during lunch and after it, and either Jaehyun or Mark showed him what item someone ordered and how to use the cashier. Jaehyun and Taeyong were right, hands-on experience was the best way to learn.

Jungwoo is busy cleaning off one of the booth tables when the scent of honey, lilacs, and lilies reaches his nose. He whips his head towards the large front window and sees his pack mates approaching the cafe. He freezes for a whole ten seconds while his brain malfunctions before remembering what to do. He had told all of them that if they ever saw Jungwoo at work, then they were to act like they had recently become friends or something similar. He mainly said that because of his last job, but they can’t be too careful. 

He goes back to washing the table and finishes drying it just as the three boys walk into the store. He hears Mark’s voice from behind the counter greeting the trio. He hears them all order drinks, but he doesn’t turn around. He busies himself with clearing the other tables while Mark and Jaehyun fulfill their order. He only turns around to face them when Donghyuk directly addresses him.

“Oh! Jungwoo-ssi! I didn’t know you worked here! The younger boy waves.

Jungwoo smiles back brightly. 

“Donghyuk-ssi! It’s nice to see you! What are you guys doing here?”

  
  
“Our friends told us about this cafe and said it was really good so we came to check it out!” Chenle explains happily.

“Cool! Well thanks for stopping by, make yourselves comfortable!”

The three all nodded at him and then decided to sit at one of the booths near the window. Jungwoo watches them all sit down and then goes back to cleaning tables. Mark eventually brings the trio their drinks and Jungwoo listens to their chatter as he works. It feels a little weird to not be with his pack mates but being able to hear their conversation. It’s like he’s watching his pack from the outside and it’s weird because he’s so used to being right by their sides engaged in whatever it is they’re doing.

It might be his inner omega coming out and wanting to be close to his pack, but he’s also just clingy in general once he’s comfortable with people so it could be that. Jungwoo finishes cleaning all the tables and even talks with Jaehyun for a little bit before the boys finally finish. They stayed longer than Jungwoo thought they would but he’s kind of happy they did. He likes seeing them so carefree and it truly was a pleasant surprise for them to drop by. Of course, he did freak out initially when he saw them because he was worried their secret would be discovered, but it ended up being a good surprise. 

Jungwoo had just finished his conversation when Renjun suddenly approaches him. He looked like he was going to the bathroom, but he had changed his course when he saw Jaehyun walk away. The younger boy smiles up at him and Jungwoo makes sure no one is looking before he ruffles his hair affectionately.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Jungwoo asks softly.

“Good! Chenle insisted that we come to surprise you after school,” the shorter boy laughs.

Jungwoo grins at that.

“Well, I was pleasantly surprised! Are you guys going to be ok getting home?”

  
  
“Of course! I mean we did receive training from the best. We know how to take care of ourselves.”

  
  
“I don’t know if I should be flattered or offended that you just sassed me.”

  
  
“Flattered. Anyway, we’ll be fine hyung. Stop fussing!”

  
  
Jungwoo pouts.

“I can’t help it!” 

Renjun rolls his eyes like the brat he is and then skips back over to the other two who are waiting for him at the door. Renjun rejoins the group, but before they can walk out, a group approaches the cafe and the trio moves to let them in. Jungwoo suddenly realizes that it’s Taeyong, but he’s not alone this time. The omega is accompanied by four other people, all alphas. Jungwoo doesn’t react because he’s trained himself not to, but he sees Donghyuk shrink back a bit in his peripheral vision. His immediate instinct is to go over there and comfort the younger, but then he remembers that he can’t.

Luckily, both Renjun and Chenle sense his unease from his posture and shift and scent and move in front of him. Taeyong also senses that something is wrong and looks over at the three omegas. He gives them a reassuring smile and Jungwoo watches in awe as the alphas behind him casually back up to give the omegas space. They simply walk around Taeyong and give them a little more space than necessary. Jungwoo is baffled. Taeyong picked up on Donghyuk’s anxious scent and even tried to help a little and the alphas were even considerate enough to back up when they also noticed the tension.

_This group is something else._ Jungwoo finds himself slowly starting to warm up to the idea of trusting these guys. They treated his pack mates with respect and were actually pretty considerate of them. That earns them some points in Jungwoo’s book, but he still needs to be careful. This is only the first day, he can’t let them too close to him or the younger omegas just yet. 

The alphas all move towards the counter and end up engaging in a conversation with Mark and Jaehyun. Jungwoo splits his attention between watching the newcomers and watching Taeyong talk with his pack mates. He relaxes a bit when he sees Donghyuk start to calmly talk with Taeyong, looking much less nervous. The feeling fades though when he looks back over at the counter and sees one of the alphas staring at him intensely. He quickly looks down at the floor. 

“Jungwoo-hyung!” Someone calls.

  
  
Jungwoo immediately looks up once he registered that someone called him hyung. It wasn’t Renjun, Donghyuk, or Chenle, he knows their voices. He makes eye contact with Mark and realizes that it was the younger alpha. He’s actually kind of flattered. The omega cautiously walks over to the group of alphas and puts on his best innocent and kind smile. 

“Hi everyone!” He greets before looking at Mark. “Did you need something Mark?”

“We just wanted to introduce you to these guys! They also work here at the cafe,” the young alpha explains.

  
“Oh!” Jungwoo bows slightly at the group. “I’m Kim-Jungwoo, I just started here today but I look forward to working with all of you! Also just call me Jungwoo,” The omega says with slightly forced enthusiasm.

The shortest alpha, still taller than Renjun though, introduces himself first. He smiles at Jungwoo and Jungwoo is vaguely reminded of a bunny. The alpha is kind of cute.

“Hi! I’m Na Jaemin! You can just call me Jaemin though or Nana that’s what most people call me.”

He then bumps the alpha next to him with dark hair. His friend lightly bumps him back and then looks at Jungwoo.”

  
  
“I’m Lee Jeno, nice to meet you! Call me Jeno.”

When he smiles it reaches his eyes and Jungwoo kind of wants to squish him. He seems very soft for an alpha, but then again so does Jaemin. The next to go is the tall, thin alpha. He also gives Jungwoo a nice smile, but it’s a shy one and it actually makes Jungwoo feel kind of protective of him. He seems really young, _he must be Chenle’s age or younger_ the omega deduces.

“I’m Park Jisung.” The alpha introduces timidly.

He waves at Jungwoo and the omega waves back. Finally, the alpha who he caught staring at him earlier talks.

“What’s up, I’m Ten. Also Jaehyun, you didn’t tell me our new co-worker was so cute!” 

_So that’s why he was staring?_ The omega is mildly uncomfortable at that realization since he's not used to people calling him cute or pretty without an underlying meaning. He might not mean it like that, but Jungwoo doesn't know him well enough to know that. A second later, Ten steps forward and lightly grabs Jungwoo’s face to squish his cheeks. The omega just freezes in shock. Ten removes one hand and moves to pet the top of Jungwoo’s head when a growl is heard. They all turn to see Renjun glaring daggers at Ten. It’s a bold move, an omega growling at an alpha, essentially challenging him. Jungwoo didn’t even see them approach the group. 

“Don’t touch him!” The omega snaps.

There’s a good few seconds of tense silence until laughter is heard. Ten pulls his hands away from Jungwoo and they all stare at Chenle as he laughs brightly. The youngest omega latches onto Renjun’s arm as he proceeds to tease him.

“ _Gege_ come on! It’s not that serious! Calm down!”

Donghyuk smirks from Renjun’s right side and tases him in the side playfully. Renjun tries to tase him back but Donghyuk easily escapes and the mood is lifted. Jungwoo knows that Chenle laughed on purpose even if it meant embarrassing his hyung and Jungwoo is once again impressed by the younger boy's quick thinking. He knows how to use his charms. There’s a light blush on Renjun’s cheeks, probably from embarrassment, as he apologizes to Ten. The alpha is actually very forgiving though and also apologizes to Jungwoo for touching him without asking first. It’s actually sweet and Jungwoo doesn’t have a problem accepting it.

Jungwoo watches curiously when he suddenly sees Chenle gape in shock at Jisung. He’s honestly a little surprised that he didn’t notice Jisung earlier if the two actually do know each other.

  
“Oh! Jisung!”

  
  
“Hi Chenle,” the alpha responds happily.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Taeyong asks as he moves to go stand by Ten. 

“We have biology together,” Chenle explains. “Also I’m Chenle! The grumpy one over here is Renjun and this is Donghyuk,” the younger points to each of his hyungs when he calls their name.

Chenle also blatantly ignores the looks Donghyuk and Renjun try to give him after his declaration. Jungwoo notices and decides to ask them about that later.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you all went to the same school as Mark, Jaemin, and Jeno.”

The six High School Students all look at each other and finally seem to realize that they’re all wearing the same school uniform.

“Huh, yeah I didn’t realize we went to the same school. But it’s also big and we’ve never really had a reason to talk before so I guess it makes sense,” Renjun reasons. 

“Wow Injunnie, way to kill the mood,” Donghyuk sighs.

Renjun sticks his tongue out at Donghyuk. The two are too busy bickering that they don’t notice the alphas watching them. Jaemin and Jeno are watching Renjun with what Jungwoo thinks is interest and Mark is looking at Donghyuk hopefully like he wants to talk to him but isn’t sure how. It’s a little funny. Just then, someone’s stomach growls and Taeyong takes that as his cue to speak up.

“Are you guys hungry? How about we close early and we can all have dinner together.”

“Taeyong are you sure?” Ten asks.

“Yeah! It’ll be fine! It’ll be nice to get to know Jungwoo and the others better and we haven’t eaten together in a while. Johnny and the others can just join us when they get here.”

  
Ten shrugs in agreement, and with that, everyone tries to find a place to sit while Taeyong orders pizza for them. The argument for pizza was that it would get there quicker and Taeyong and the others also didn’t really feel like cooking. 

Jungwoo ends up sitting between Jaehyun and Ten after Jaehyun asked specifically if they could sit together. The way the alpha had asked had reminded Jungwoo of a shy elementary schooler trying to make a new friend. Jungwoo had obviously accepted though because he had asked nicely. 

The omega tries to subtly check where his pack mates end up sitting while chatting with Jaehyun. The protective side of him wants to keep track of them. Chenle ends up sitting with Jisung, Donghyuk next to Mark, and Renjun next to Jaemin. Jungwoo is a little surprised because he thought the trio would sit next to each other like usual, but they seem fine sitting apart and it would be good for them to expand their social circle a bit.

When Jungwoo turns his attention back to Jaehyun, he notices the alpha staring at him with a curious expression.

  
  
“What?”

“You have a soft spot for those three,” Jaehyun comments.

“I-I don’t know what you mean.”

“It’s ok if you do!” The older boy reassures, “It seems like Taeyong and the others have also fallen for them.”

  
  
“Yeah it’s hard not to like them,” Jungwoo agrees.

“When you guys were talking earlier it seemed like you guys knew each other. How did you all meet?”

  
  
“Ummm we-,” Jungwoo trails off while he wracks his brain for a believable story. Eventually, he comes up with something he hopes will pass. “We all met at this summer camp one year. We would occasionally meet up after that so I know them a little well.”

“Ohhh ok. That’s cool though!”

  
  
Jungwoo tries not to show how relieved he is that Jaehyun believed him. 

“Yeah! What about you though? You seem like you’re close with all the cafe members.”

  
  
“Yeah, we’re all close. Taeyong and Johnny are actually our pack leaders.” 

“Wait really?”

  
  
Jaehyun laughs at Jungwoo’s cute, surprised expression. 

“Yeah. Johnny will be coming later so you’ll meet him then. Anyway, Taeyong and Johnny are together. They’re not mated so it’s not always obvious but yeah. The two of them started Neo Culture Cafe a few years ago because they wanted to have a way to support their small pack. 

Their pack was originally just them, Ten, Jisung, Doyoung, Taeil, and Yuta. Taeyong loves cooking and he wanted to do something with his business degree so he decided to start his own store. Jeno, Jaemin, Lucas, Kun, Mark, WinWin, and I joined later. We all came from different families and a lot of us came from different packs, but we found a home with Taeyong and Johnny.

I personally joined the pack because of Johnny. I was living on my own and Johnny invited me to join them. I was really reluctant at first and said no multiple times, but Johnny always made sure I knew I could join them whenever I was comfortable. They’re good people, everyone in this pack.”

  
  
As Jaehyun looks over everyone fondly, Jungwoo feels a pang of longingness. He wants this for his own pack. Taeyong is doing exactly what Jungwoo is trying to achieve and it simultaneously makes him happy and frustrated. If what Jaehyun said is true, then maybe it would actually be better for their pack to just join Taeyong and Johnny's. As soon as that thought enters his mind, Jungwoo tries to black it out. He can’t think like that. They barely know these guys and even though Jungwoo likes Jaehyun, he doesn’t trust him. Jungwoo rarely trusts anyone.

And just like that, Jungwoo puts his wall back up. He had let his guard down today because he felt comfortable, but he can’t afford to do it again. After that, Jungwoo tries to keep their conversation light-hearted but shallow. He answers questions about his favorite color and what he enjoys doing in his free time, but he changes the topic whenever Jaehyun starts to ask more personal questions. He refuses to mention anything about his past so when Jaehyun starts asking where he’s from and where he used to go to school, Jungwoo instead directs a question at Jaehyun to distract him. He’s aware that his behavior is probably really odd and a little rude, but he’s not about to let the alpha know anything about his old life.

Eventually, the pizza arrives and everyone dives in. Jaehyun then becomes occupied with eating and Jungwoo is pulled into a conversation with Ten and Doyoung so Jaehyun doesn’t ask him anything else for a while. Johnny and the other missing members of the pack also arrive at some point and Taeyong introduces everyone again. Jungwoo notices Johnny and Kun’s gazes, in particular, linger on him and his pack mates. It’s not a threatening gaze at all, but something about their stares unsettles Jungwoo because it makes him feel like the two already know he’s hiding something.

Fortunately, things go much smoother once everyone settles down. Jaehyun understands that Jungwoo doesn’t really want to talk about himself too much, so he ends up just telling Jungwoo more about himself. It works out and different members enter their conversation too so the omega also gets to know Ten, Yuta, and Kun a little more. Kun is friendly and Jungwoo feels comfortable around him, but a small part of him is also wary because he feels like Kun knows something is up.

When they’re all finished, Jaehyun offers to walk Jungwoo home but the other politely declines. He feels a little guilty when Jaehyun deflates a little, but he tries not to dwell on that fact. Various other members also try and offer to walk Renjun, Chenle, and Donghyuk back, but Jungwoo quickly intervenes. 

“I can take them home!” Jungwoo volunteers.

“Are you sure?” Johnny asks. 

“Yeah, they live close to me so I can just take them.”

  
  
“It’s late though,” Doyoung chimes in.

“We’ll be fine! We can take care of ourselves and Jungwoo’s right, he does live closest to us so it works out,” Renjun smoothly says.

Some of the members look unsure, but Taeyong steps in to make a final decision.

“We trust you guys. If you think you’ll be fine then we won’t bother you! Jungwoo, just make sure they get home safe,” the leader directs at the omega. 

“Got it! I’ll see you tomorrow!”  
  
With that, the four of them all wave goodbye and then exit the cafe. Jungwoo is already planning on catching up with his pack mates when they get back to see if they had fun, but he’s also kind of dreading heading home. Their current house is cold and also kind of unsafe. They’ve done their best to add scent blockers so when one of them goes into heat it isn’t super noticeable from the outside, but Jungwoo knows they need better. Their pack is too small and their living conditions are inadequate. Their chance for a better life is right in front of them, but it would mean letting other people in, and Jungwoo isn’t sure if he can do that yet. 


	4. Learning

After the dinner at Neo Culture Cafe, things were not the same, but it was a good change. Chenle, Donghyuk, and Renjun had ended up getting along really well with Jisung, Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin. Their personalities just clicked, and they all ended up hanging out with each other at school. Even though Mark was a year older than Donghyuk, Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin, he worked hard to try and hang out with all of them. After class one day, Jisung had asked if he could have lunch with Chenle, and when the two had arrived at the usual spot, Donghyuk was with Mark and Renjun was with Jeno and Jaemin. Their trio had suddenly expanded to a small group, and it was actually really nice.

Chenle, Renjun, and Donghyuk had been together forever, but Jisung, Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin just fit right in with them like a missing puzzle piece. Their group of six just felt right and soon they all became good friends. Chenle, Renjun, and Donghyuk found themselves frequenting Neo Culture Cafe a lot after school since Jungwoo and now their friends worked there. It was a win-win situation because the trio could check in on Jungwoo and they also got to hang out with their new friends. It was a nice change.

Jungwoo had noticed the change in his pack mates’ attitude in the past few months. They were happier and more open. They were relying on other people, not just Jungwoo and it made him happy but also slightly jealous. He wanted to be carefree like them and be able to trust the cafe members who had become a big part of their lives. He wanted to be able to let his guard down and become real friends with them, but he couldn’t. He really liked Jaehyun and he desperately wanted to become closer with the other members, but every time he tried to open up, something would stop him. He would start to panic about them discovering his past or he would instinctively try and change the topic when they asked a question that was a little too deep. Jungwoo knew he was holding himself back, but he didn’t know how to stop. 

Seeing his pack mates laughing with Jisung, Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin made him want that same happiness for himself. He loved seeing them all more often, but it was also a painful reminder of what he was trying to attain but couldn’t. Jaehyun had been extremely patient with him, but Jungwoo is still afraid that the alpha may suddenly get bored with him or snap at him for never telling him anything.

The stress of not being able to make progress with Jaehyun or the others is starting to get to him. That on top of the stress of having to fight off more rogue wolves from their home recently and the extra shifts he’s picked up is not doing him any favors. Jungwoo isn’t sure if it’s the suppressants that are hurting him more or the stress of everything, but he hasn’t been doing well recently. He’s always tired and he knows that Jaehyun and the other cafe members have noticed.

They’ve asked him about it multiple times but he keeps telling them he’s fine. His own pack has also been more concerned with him lately which translates into their behavior while they’re at the cafe. Chenle has been clinging to him more and Renjun and Donghyuk subtly try to scent him more often. Scenting is something that usually only occurs between pack mates or family, so they try to keep it subtle in order not to raise any suspicions. Unfortunately, Jungwoo is fairly certain that Jaehyun and some of the other members have picked up on their odd dynamic. He knows the younger omegas can’t help it, they just want to comfort him, but it’s stressing him out more than it’s helping since he’s worried that the others will try and ask them about why they’re so close. 

Jungwoo sighs deeply as he finishes re-stocking their tray of sweets beside the main counter. He’s working late again today because the cafe has become more popular and they’ve extended their hours. Taeyong asked him if he could pick up more work, and Jungwoo had said yes since they could use the money and he enjoyed working with the members. 

His new hours have mainly consisted of him working the later shifts in the evenings which is a slight problem. Normally, he would walk home with the pack members after his afternoon shift wrapped up around five so they could go home to have dinner and check on their territory. With the addition of evening shifts, he has to stay longer which means he has to leave dinner and protecting their house to the younger omegas. He always rushes right home after his evening shift ends because he’s anxious to check on the others’ safety. The attacks by rogue wolves have been increasing recently and Jungwoo always worries that the younger ones are going to be seriously injured.

Jungwoo’s taught them how to fight of course, and they’re all very good at it, but if they’re outnumbered then it won’t turn out well. Jungwoo tries to distract himself from worrying too much by pulling out the rag from his apron to clean off the counter-top. Jaehyun, Yuta, and Kun are also doing last minute things around the cafe before they close. Jungwoo is drying off the counter when Jaehyun approaches him. The alpha stands in front of Jungwoo and leans over to casually rest his arms on the counter.

“Hey I just cleaned that!” Jungwoo scolds lightly. He hits Jaehyun with the dirty rag and the alpha laughs at him as he pulls away.

“Ok ok I get it! Are you free after we close? We were going to get drinks after this!”

  
  
Jungwoo is very flattered that Jaehyun had thought to invite him, but he needs to get home to check on his own pack. He gives the alpha an apologetic smile. 

“Thank you for inviting me Jaehyun! I’m happy that you thought of me but I actually have to get home right after this,” Jungwoo explains.

Jaehyun pouts but it’s more endearing than anything.

“Come on Jungwoo! You’re always working, you should relax a little more. Come hang out with us, you don’t even have to stay the whole time!” Yuta yells from across the room.

“Yuta, don’t pressure him please,” Kun sighs.

He sees how the youngest is nervously wringing the rag in his hands, gaze flickering to the door occasionally. Jaehyun also seems to sense that something is up and leans over the counter to get a better look at Jungwoo’s face. He looks exhausted and almost kind of sick. He's got dark bags under his eyes, his face is pale, and he’s sweating more than usual.

“Are you feeling ok?” The alpha whispers.

Jungwoo nods slowly. Jaehyun notices him still his hands and knows that Jungwoo is trying not to seem nervous. 

“If you’re not feeling good I’m sure Taeyong would let you have a few days off.”

  
  
“No, it’s ok. I’m fine.”   
  


Jungwoo pulls his hands closer to himself in an effort to look smaller, but he ends up dropping the rag off the counter. The omega quickly bends over to pick up the rag, leaving the side of his neck exposed for Jaehyun to see. The alpha stiffens when he sees the light claim mark on the omega’s neck. He only gets a quick glance at it though because Jungwoo straightens himself a moment later, but Jaehyun’s already saw. Jungwoo was clearly trying to cover it up, but because he was sweating more than usual the makeup had rubbed off and it only covered a corner of the mark. 

Jaehyun is shocked, but he tries not to show it. For some reason, a part of him feels disappointed, but he doesn’t know why. Jaehyun has so many questions, but he doesn’t think Jungwoo will respond well to him asking them since he was obviously trying to hide the claim. Jungwoo is looking at him funny now so he has to say something.

“Is something wrong?” The omega asks. “You’re staring.”

“Nope. Everything’s fine, sorry. Um, you don’t have to come with us if you’re not up to it but can we take you home?”

“Oh, I’ll be fine. Thanks for offering though.”

  
  
The omega turns away then and heads to the break room to gather his things. Once he’s out of earshot, Kun decides to speak up.

“What was that about?”

  
  
“What do you mean?” Jaehyun tries to ask innocently.

Kun doesn’t fall for it.

“You were staring at him weirdly when he bent down to pick up the rag.”

  
  
“What do you mean weird?”

  
  
“You looked...shocked for a moment and your scent spiked.”

  
  
“It did?! Oh no, do you think he noticed?” The alpha panics.

“Whoa calm down! I think he was too busy in his own head,” Yuta helpfully answers.

“So are you going to tell us what’s going on?”

  
  
Jaehyun wets his lips nervously and pushes himself off the counter. Kun and Yuta watch him curiously until he motions for them to come closer and the three of them gather around the tables close to the window.

“I think Jungwoo’s mated.”

“What!” Yuta yells.

“Shhhh!!!”

  
  
Jaehyun punches him in the arm. Yuta glares at him.

“Ok wait, what do you mean Jaehyun?” Kun tries to reason.

“He has a claim mark on the side of his neck. It’s not a full mating mark though because I’ve seen those, Jungwoo’s is different. His mark looks incomplete, and kind of sloppy.”

  
  
“What did it look like?” Kun tries to get him to elaborate.

  
“It’s oddly positioned, like whoever bit him did it in a rush. Part of the mark is really deep while the other part is shallow and it’s slightly off like the person bit from an odd angle. It doesn’t look like a full mating mark though because it’s not dark enough. Usually, mating marks are dark so they’re noticeable and others know that the two are claimed.”

Kun frowns at that statement.

“I’m a little confused since I thought Jungwoo was a beta. He doesn’t really have a scent. But from what you’re saying, it sounds like Jungwoo might not have marked whoever claimed him back. For a claim to become a mating mark both parties have to mark each other, that’s when it becomes visibly obvious and permanent.”

  
  
“It looked like he was trying to hide it too. He had clearly covered it in makeup but it had rubbed off that’s why I was able to see it.”

  
  
“Do you think...that he may have been forcefully claimed?” Yuta suggests quietly.

They all pause. It would make sense, but Jaehyun sincerely hopes that Yuta isn’t right. _Who would do that to someone? To Jungwoo?_ The younger boy doesn’t deserve treatment like that. It makes Jaehyun’s blood boil just thinking about someone doing that to Jungwoo. 

“What are you guys doing?”

The three older males jump in surprise. They hadn't heard the other boy return. Usually, they would be able to smell when people enter the room, but Jungwoo doesn’t have a strong scent. He comes across as a beta, but Jaehyun is starting to think otherwise. Kun and probably the others thought Jungwoo was a beta too, but now that he thinks about it, Jungwoo could also be hiding other things, like his true sub gender. 

“Hey, Jungwoo! We didn’t hear you come back. We were just talking about pack stuff, Taeyong’s been on Jeno and Jaemin’s case more recently since they’re nearing their ruts,” Kun supplies. It’s not exactly a lie, but it’s not what they were actually discussing.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jungwoo grimaces which Jaehyun takes note of. “Thank you all for inviting me tonight. I’m sorry I can’t come, but you guys have fun!”

“It’s no problem!” Jaehyun says.

Jungwoo waves at all of them before exiting the cafe and starting his walk home. Jaehyun waits until Jungwoo is just barely visible before standing up.

“What are you doing Jae?”

“Something’s not right. I’m going after him.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

  
  
“Kun, please! My gut is telling me something isn’t right here. I know you guys have noticed it too, how tired he’s been lately and how he’s always leaving right after his shift ends. He always seems like he’s worried about something and his dynamic with Chenle, Renjun, and Donghyuk is too smooth for them to just have met.”

  
  
Kun and Yuta listen in silence.

“You’re more observant than I thought, but I still don’t think you should be prying so much,” Kun says evenly.

“I know but hyung, we have to do something.”

  
  
“Jaehyun’s right. I’ve noticed something up with Jungwoo too. He’s been off lately and we’ve all seen how him, Chenle, Renjun, and Donghyuk just click. Renjun even snapped at Ten when they first met for touching Jungwoo. Kun, I know you’re concerned too, we should do something.”

  
  
Kun pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as he contemplates what to do.

“Ok fine. We can follow him, but just until we see that he’s home. After that we leave, I feel weird about prying into Jungwoo’s life when he’s clearly trying to keep it a secret.”

“Yes! Let’s go.”

  
  
Jaehyun rushes to the back room to grab his stuff with the other two right behind him. Once they have everything, Kun locks up the store and then the three of them head off in the direction they saw Jungwoo walking earlier.

“He couldn’t have gotten far right?”

  
  
“I don’t think so,” Jaehyun replies hopefully.

“I texted Taeyong that we’d be late,” Kun suddenly interjects.

“Oh ok, thanks hyung!”

The three of them walk briskly in tense silence for a few minutes and Jaehyun is starting to lose hope when he feels an odd tug in his stomach. His instincts are telling him to turn right at the crosswalk they’re approaching. When they get there, Jaehyun turns right.

“Uhhh Jae do you know where you’re going?” Yuta asks suspiciously.

“I’m not entirely sure, but my instincts are trying to tell me something so I’m just going with it.”

  
  
Yuta just shrugs and he hears Kun facepalm behind him. They walk a few more blocks until they come to a shady looking neighborhood. There’s a lot of weeds and overgrown yards and the houses aren’t in the best shape. Jaehyun smells Kun’s scent start to become more bitter as his anxiety starts to kick in and Jaehyun and Yuta edge closer to him. They end up putting Kun in the middle as they continue walking down the uneven road. It’s a huge contrast to the nicely paved and well-let neighborhood they had come from.

  
  
Even Jaehyun is starting to get nervous. The hairs on the back of his neck raise the farther they walk. Eventually, they come to a small grey house at the end of the street. That’s when the pull in Jaehyun’s stomach finally fades.

“This is it.”

  
  
“Wait are you sure?” Yuta asks incredulously.

“Yes.”

  
All of a sudden, there’s a commotion from the back of the house and the sound of paws hitting the ground. Jaehyun gently grabs Kun’s arm and pulls him into the alley between the two houses with Yuta right behind them. The three of them hide in the shadows of the houses as they wait to see what’s happening. 

A medium-sized grey wolf comes darting out from the other side of the house and skids to a stop in the middle of the road. The only light is coming from inside the house they’re hiding next to, but they can clearly see that the grey wolf is not on his own territory. It whips around and snarls at two smaller wolves that emerge from the same side. The grey wolf bares its teeth at the smaller ones, but those two wolves aren’t deterred and even pad closer. 

Jaehyun watches in fascination as the brown wolf and a pure white wolf and up circling the grey wolf to cage him in. The white wolf suddenly charges and nips at the grey wolf’s stomach. Just when the grey wolf turns to retaliate, the brown wolf rams into his other side and the two small wolves take turns jabbing until the intruder gets annoyed and ends up fleeing.

The two small wolves continue chasing the grey wolf until he runs through another yard and into the words. They pad back down the street proudly until they’re only a couple of feet away from where Jaehyun, Kun, and Yuta are hiding. The white wolf stops abruptly and starts sniffing the air, that’s when Jaehyun knows they’re done for. The wolf turns it’s head towards their hiding spot and Jaehyun is met with light gray eyes boring into him. Now that the wolf is closer and Jaehyun is actually focusing, he smells the distinct scent of lilacs and lilies. _It’s Chenle and Renjun_ his mind decides to helpfully supply. 

Chenle’s wolf form carefully steps back to stand next to Renjun and then he shifts. His fur pulls back gracefully as his wolf goes from being on all fours to standing on two feet. His ears are the last thing to change and they slowly shrink back from a sharp point to resting on the sides of his face for human ears. It’s such a smooth transition and Jaehyun is thoroughly impressed. He’s decent at shifting forms, but he had help learning since he grew up in the city and never really used his wolf form. The way Chenle just transformed meant he clearly had experience. Renjun shifts next with practiced ease and just as much grace as the younger boy.

Chenle comes a little closer once he’s in human form so the light hits his face, but it’s not much. It’s enough for them to hear him if he talks at a normal volume, but it’s no more than that.

“What are you guys doing here?” The omega asks calmly.

Jaehyun has never seen him so serious before. He looks guarded, and for good reason. The three of them just showed up out of nowhere and they’ve never shared where they’ve lived before. Jaehyun steps out from the shadows to face the two omegas and Yuta and Kun also come out to stand beside him.

“We were just making sure Jungwoo made it home safely,” Kun relays.

Chenle looks over at Renjun and the two share a look.

“Did something happen?” This time it’s Renjun who speaks.

Jaehyun considers telling the younger two that they know about Jungwoo’s claim mark, but he doesn’t know if it’s appropriate to do so right now. Yuta ends up saving him from overthinking.

“We were just worried because he seems off lately. We wanted to make sure he got home ok.”

“He’s ok. Thanks for checking, but we’ve got it from here.” Renjun replies, he seems eager to get the three others to leave.

An awkward silence falls over the group before Chenle ends up sighing. His scent is becoming damp, signaling that he’s starting to get upset and Jaehyun feels Kun twitch beside him, wanting to comfort the small omega. Renjun grabs Chenle’s hand and starts to pull him away but the younger stays rooted to the spot. He looks directly at Jaehyun a second later when he starts talking. 

“Please be gentle with Jungwoo-hyung,” the omega begs and Jaehyun feels his heart break, “I know he’s not the best at saying how he feels and asking for help, but he’s learning. He’s trying, I promise!” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be patient,” Jaehyun agrees.

Chenle smiles gratefully at him and Jaehyun has to resist the urge to go over there and coddle him.

“Will you tell the others?” Renjun interrupts.

“About what?” Kun tries to clarify.

“About this,” Renjun gestures around him at the neighborhood. “And us living with Jungwoo.”

“No, but I am worried. You guys must know that this isn’t safe. I think you guys and Jungwoo should be the ones to explain to the others that you guys are a pack, if my guess is correct.”

  
  
The older omega’s gaze softens when he sees the panicked look on Chenle and Renjun’s faces.

“How did you know!?”

“I just took a guess, but the clues were there. Jaehyun noticed too that you guys seemed pretty close to just have met.”

  
  
“Oh.”

“It’s ok if you are a pack, but I’m worried about where you’re living. You guys just got attacked by a rogue wolf, what happens if more than one tries to attack you guys at one time? What if one of you guys is in heat?” Kun starts to nag. 

Yuta hits his arm lightly to try and get him to stop ranting.

Chenle and Renjun look down at the ground. Just then, they hear Donghyuk’s voice calling the other omegas from inside the only house with a light on. The soft glow shines through the door and illuminates the youngers’ serious faces.

“It’s complicated,” Renjun ends up saying. “Please don’t say anything yet, we’re working it out.” 

With that, Renjun tugs Chenle closer to the house, and the two yell back at Donghyuk that they’re coming. Jaehyun watches as they bound up the stairs to the front door. Chenle looks back at them one last time, eyes pleading, before he disappears inside the house.

Jaehyun frowns down at his feet. Following Jungwoo ended up raising more questions than answers. He couldn’t smell Jungwoo since the other was either a beta or more likely taking suppressants to mask his true sub gender, but his alpha knew the other was in there. He could feel it. Jaehyun’s confused as to why Jungwoo and Donghyuk didn’t come out earlier when Chenle and Renjun were fighting with the intruder, and he doesn’t know why the four of them hid the fact that they’re a pack. But the questions he really wants to be answered are if Jungwoo is mated, and if not, who marked him. 

He’s just so confused and a part of him feels helpless for not noticing earlier and not being able to do anything, but then Chenle’s words come to mind. He asked Jaehyun to be patient, especially with Jungwoo. Something horrible must have happened for Jungwoo to want to hide like this, Jaehyun will just have to take it slow and show Jungwoo that he can trust him and the other members. He never wants Jungwoo to feel like he has to hide from them or be fearful of them.

A small part of him even wants Jungwoo to be a part of his own pack with Taeyong, Johnny, and the others. From the way Jisung, Mark, Jaemin, and Jeno talk, Jaehyun’s sure that the omega pack would be welcomed with open arms. Of course, it’s not that simple, but Jaehyun hopes that one day his wish can become a reality. He simply lets Yuta and Kun lead him away while he remains wrapped up in his own thoughts. He can smell Kun and Yuta’s scents shift to something sharper and knows that they’re also deep in thought, but none of them say anything.

The walk back to the city to the bar they’re going to is silent, but it’s not awkward. The air is more somber than anything and Jaehyun knows he’s not the only one feeling helpless and concerned for Jungwoo and his pack. However, they told the omegas that they could be the ones to explain and Jaehyun isn’t about to break their trust, so he says nothing. The three of them say nothing about what they discovered tonight, even after Taeyong makes them play a drinking game for fun.

For now, Jaehyun will keep the younger boy’s secrets safe.


	5. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

True to their word, Jaehyun, Yuta, and Kun hadn’t said anything about Jungwoo and the others’ pack status. They hadn’t let on that they knew anything to the others, especially the fact that they now knew where the pack lived. Despite them not telling the others anything, they all knew something was suspicious anyway. Jaehyun also suspected that Jungwoo knew that they knew something but he hadn’t confronted him about it.

Things with Jungwoo were progressing though. The boy had started to open up more and Jaehyun was so incredibly proud of him and honored that Jungwoo had started to trust him more. The omega hadn’t said anything too personal yet, but he was talking more about himself and Jaehyun was confident that the other would start to let him in even more soon. Jungwoo was still wary though about letting anybody touch him too much, but he was fine with quick hugs and getting his hair ruffled. He wouldn’t immediately back away now and Jaehyun had noticed that he was letting his own pack mates, as well as all the omegas and betas of Taeyong’s pack, cling to him more.

Jaehyun had discovered that Jungwoo actually enjoyed hugging and he was certain that he was probably a good cuddler too, but he would never voice that out loud. The alpha in him, or maybe it was just him in general, longed to cuddle with the omega and just hold him close. He hoped that one day Jungwoo would be comfortable with him enough for that to happen. 

Since he had discovered that Jungwoo, Donghyuk, Renjun, and Chenle were a pack, he had started to notice more details. He had started to notice the fond looks Jungwoo would send the younger omegas when they would visit the cafe. He had picked up on the worried glances the others had been shooting Jungwoo lately, and he had noticed that Donghyuk acted very similarly to Jungwoo around the alphas. Donghyuk had also opened up more and was very comfortable with Mark recently. He had also shied away from the alphas at first, but now he lets them touch him willingly.

Jaehyun things that Donghyuk’s confidence is in part due to Mark since Mark was always talking about the omega and the two spent a lot of time together. Jaehyun had seen how patient Mark was and how he never gave up on the other. Even though Mark was younger than him in age and in alpha status, Jaehyun had something to learn from him. He wanted to earn Jungwoo’s trust and have him be comfortable around him like Donghyuk was with Mark. 

The alpha lets a smile cross his face as he continues to daydream about his progress with Jungwoo when the other comes into his vision. He spies the younger male talking with a customer at one of the booths and tilts his head as he observes the interaction. Jungwoo still looks tired, which is the usual recently, but he looks genuinely happy despite that fact. He’s got that adorable smile on his face that Jaehyun just loves and his fluffy, light brown hair is bouncing along as he talks enthusiastically.

There are times when Jungwoo is more reserved and almost sad, but then there are times like these when he’s beaming and brimming with energy. Jaehyun just wishes Jungwoo felt happy all the time, he looks stunning when he’s happy and Jaehyun just wants to see him like this all the time. 

“You’re staring again,” a voice laughs from beside him.

When Jaehyun looks over, he’s met with Taeyong’s knowing smirk. The alpha frowns. 

“I’m not staring.”

“Right~,” the omega drawls. 

He suddenly reaches out and puts a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder. When the alpha gives him a confused look Taeyong sighs, but it’s more endeared than aggravated. 

“It’s ok if you like him you know.”

Jaehyun’s mouth drops open and he goes to argue, but he finds he can’t. Taeyong might actually be right. He definitely feels something for Jungwoo that’s more than friendly, but he’s not entirely sure if it’s love or if it’s his instincts talking.

“I do like him, but I’m not sure if I, you know, like him like that,” the alpha ends up saying. 

Taeyong sifts his gaze over to make sure Jungwoo isn’t looking at them and then starts talking.

“Jaehyun, I can’t tell you what to feel, but I can tell you what it looks like from my perspective. I can tell that you care for Jungwoo deeply. I know it’s difficult to tell if you just like him because you want to protect him or if it’s just because he’s your friend, but it seems like more than that. We’ve all seen the way you look at him like he’s the most precious human alive. I mean you’re not wrong, but we’ve all seen how whipped you are.”

“Ugh, please don’t tell Ten that!”

  
  
“I won’t, but he probably already knows so expect some teasing.”

  
  
“Hyung, how do I know if I actually like him and I’m not just confusing my instincts for romantic feelings?”

  
  
Taeyong hums thoughtfully.

“How does your alpha feel around him?”

  
  
“Warm I guess. My alpha just feels this strong desire to protect him and be with him, like my alpha needs his omega. Things just feel complete when I'm around him as corny as that sounds.""

  
  
Taeyong smiles happily at that.

  
  
“What?” Jaehyun asks suspiciously.

“Jae, listening to your inner wolf isn’t a bad thing. You shouldn’t separate your instincts from your feelings too much. Your inner wolf is happy with Jungwoo’s wolf because you’re happy with Jungwoo. Your inner wolf is affected by your feelings and can sometimes help you figure them out. The way your wolf feels with Jungwoo’s should help validate your feelings. Your wolf probably feels protective of him and wants to be around him because it’s recognized that you like him, maybe as a mate even.”

  
  
“So basically my wolf is attracted to Jungwoo’s because I’m attracted to him, and my wolf can sense that? It's not just my instincts trying to get me with just any omega then."

Taeyong nods.

“Wow, ok,” the alpha breathes. 

The omega starts to subtly release some calming pheromones when he realizes that Jaehyun is starting to freak out.

“I know it’s hard not to, but try not to overthink. It’s totally fine if you do see Jungwoo that way,” Taeyong reiterates.

“I guess I do like Jungwoo like that then. I just wasn’t sure if it was real, or I was in denial because that makes sense too. But what if he doesn’t like me back?” 

  
Jaehyun gives Taeyong an adorably scared face and the omega can’t help but laugh at him.

“Why are you laughing!” Jaehyun whines.

His whine was a little too loud though and Jungwoo and Doyoung end up giving them weird looks from the dining area. Taeyong just waves them off though and Jungwoo goes back to talking with the customer about something.

“Jae I’m not making fun of you I promise. You just remind me of how Johnny was before we started dating!”

  
  
“That’s not encouraging hyung.”

  
  
“Well, whatever. I can’t tell you what Jungwoo is feeling either, but it also looks like he trusts you a lot. He’s definitely closest to you and I think it’s worth asking him about it eventually. You may be surprised.”

“Alright fine, I guess I can do that,” Jaehyun fake complaints.

Taeyong gives him the most unimpressed look ever until Jaehyun thanks him for the advice. The other goes on about having such an ungrateful dongsaeng as he walks away playfully to go talk with Doyoung. A new customer walks in and Jaehyun quickly has to switch back to word mode as he takes their order.

At least another hour goes by of the hour of them helping customers and just going through their usual routine when Jungwoo approaches Jaehyun first. It’s not that the omega never starts the conversation first, but this time he looks more determined. He waits until Jaehyun finishes making a girls’ coffee and handing it over to her before he walks around the counter to stand beside the alpha.

“Are you and the others free after work?” Jungwoo asks. 

He looks hopeful but also a little nervous and Jaehyun wants to ruffle his fluffy hair so bad but he doesn’t want to scare him. Now that Jungwoo’s super close, Jaehyun can actually smell his scent for the first time. He’s never been able to before because he’s sure that the omega was taking a high dose of suppressants, but now he can. It’s faint and just barely there, but Jaehyun can smell the mixture of sweet cinnamon the other is letting off. He only got a whiff, but he’s already in love with Jungwoo’s scent. It’s the perfect blend of sweet and sharp, the cinnamon isn’t overpowering at all since it’s on the sweeter side.

“Jae?”

  
  
The use of his nickname falling from Jungwoo’s lips has the alpha scrambling to focus back in.

“Yeah? Sorry about that,” he apologizes awkwardly.

Jungwoo just smirks at him and Jaehyun’s glad the other wasn’t offended.

“It’s ok! So are you guys free after work? Chenle and Jisusng were talking at school and apparently he told Jisung that we would teach you all how to shift, or just some tips on how to get better at it. He wanted to help Jisung and somehow he ended up roping the rest of us into it. Anyway, there’s a big park near here where we could practice.”   
  
Jaehyun feels his heart stop and he has to remind himself to breathe. Jungwoo just asked if he wanted to hang out with him for the first time, well it’s not really just them but it’s still a win. Jungwoo usually never comes with them after to work anywhere even if they do invite him all the time. The fact that Jungwoo’s the one asking them this time is amazing. He can already feel his inner wolf getting excited at the prospect of seeing Jungwoo’s wolf for the first time. 

He’s personally only ever shifted a couple of times, so he’s not that good at it but he wants to get better. From the way Jungwoo’s talking and how he saw Chenle and Renjun shift a few weeks ago, they’re going to have great teachers helping them.

“We’d love to! I’ll text in our chat and see if the others can come join us right after we close.”

  
  
“Cool! Donghyuk, Renjun, and Chenle said they’d meet us at the park.”

  
  
Jaehyun nods to let Jungwoo know he’s heard as he pulls out his phone from his back pocket to text the others. All he says is that Jungwoo, Donghyuk, Renjun, and Chenle want to help them all learn how to shift better and to meet them at the park a block away from the cafe right after they close. He immediately starts receiving texts the second he’s sent the message. Everyone is already hyped for later and Jaehyun can relate. He rolls his eyes at Lucas’s excessive use of emojis before pocketing his phone.

Jungwoo is smiling at him, eyes bright and slightly relieved when he looks up again.

“I’m glad you said yes. To be honest, I was kinda worried you’d say no,” the omega admits.

“Of course I said yes! I wasn’t about to miss an opportunity to see your wolf form! Plus, I’m actually really bad at shifting so I’m glad I’ll get to work on it.”

“I’m sure you’re not  _ that  _ bad! Even if you are, I’ll be there to help you so it’ll be fine!”

  
  
“I’ll count on that then.”

“I’ve got to get back to work, but yeah I’ll guess we’ll talk more in a few hours!”

  
  
Jaehyun hopes he doesn’t look too whipped when he smiles back at Jungwoo. The omega walks out from behind the counter and goes back to the main dining area to wait on a group that just came in. He can feel Taeyong and Doyoung’s gaze on him, but he could care less. The warm feeling in his chest from talking with Jungwoo doesn’t fade, and he doesn’t want it to. He feels like a dumb, lovesick schoolboy right now, but he really can’t wait until work is over so he can spend time with Jungwoo.

* * *

Jungwoo was so relieved when Jaehyun agreed to hang out with him and the others after work. He was afraid that Jaehyun was going to say no after how many times Jungwoo had rejected them after they had invited him. Of course, he invited everyone, but he was mainly looking forward to spending time with Jaehyun.

He’d been getting better at opening up and sharing about himself and his feelings with the alpha. It was hard at first, but Jungwoo really does want to get closer to him. Jaehyun makes him feel wanted and happy. He wants to trust Jaehyun, but his inner omega is still afraid. Jungwoo’s hoping that by exposing his wolf to Jaehyun’s he’ll learn to get over the barrier that keeps him from fully trusting Jaehyun and the other alphas. He doesn’t want to live in fear anymore because he likes the alpha a lot and he likes Taeyong’s pack.

He had spent the rest of his shift in a weird giddy state as he tried not to think too much about what would happen later. It didn’t work, but he tried. Once work had ended, the four of them had quickly packed up their things and closed the cafe. Jaehyun had told him that the rest of their pack was going to meet them at the park and then they had set out. The walk there was nice and Doyoung ended up hogging Jungwoo’s attention the couple blocks there.

He could tell that Jaehyun wasn’t happy about it, but he didn’t snap at Doyoung so it was fine. Even as they were walking up to the open field, Jungwoo could already smell his pack mate’s excitement from their sweeter scents. Chenle was already trying to coach Jisung when the four of them approached the group. Jisung had shifted, but not completely since he was still in human form but with his wolf tail and ears. Jungwoo found himself smirking a bit at the sight while the others lightly teased the young alpha.

Jungwoo ended up sitting on the ground under one of the trees with Taeyong, and Jaehyun as they watched the younger boys try and shift. Doyoung had migrated to stand by Donghyuk as they monitored Chenle “teaching” Jisung. Chenle’s teaching was him mainly just shifting into his wolf form without explaining anything afterward. Jisung was watching him closely, but he still couldn’t seem to get it, to be fair though, Chenle wasn’t being much help. 

After about thirty minutes, the rest of Taeyong and Johnny’s pack arrived and then all eighteen of them were together. It was a little crazy for a while as everyone tried to settle in, but then it calmed down once Johnny yelled at his pack to dial it down. After that, Jungwoo stood up from his comfortable spot next to Jaehyun in order to start the quick lesson.

“Ok guys! I’m going to explain a little bit about shifting and then show you some examples before I let you guys try it on your own.”

  
  
His statement is followed up by eager nods and he continues.

“The number one thing you need to know about shifting is that it requires a lot of focus. If you are not in the right mindset to shift, then it won’t work. You have to be calm and confident. Picture a wolf in your head, it doesn’t have to be your exact form, especially if you don’t know it yet, but just picture a wolf. 

Then focus on the sensations your body is feeling, be aware of where all your limbs are in that moment and what your body is doing. Then picture fur taking over your body and your skin pulling back as your wolf ears pop out and your tail extends. 

At that point, the transition should almost be done and you should just relax and let your body finish transforming. The last thing you should do is be committed, if you get scared halfway and try to back out you’ll end up in a hybrid form. That’s totally normal for your first few tries and don’t worry you won’t be stuck forever. Just focus on either turning back into a human or continuing on focusing on turning into a wolf to finish the transition. Now I’m going to have Donghyuk, Chenle, and Renjun demonstrate.”

Donghyuk goes first and steps up next to Jungwoo in front of everyone to see. He smoothly goes from standing upright in human form to flowing right into his wolf form. It’s fast and seamless and then they’re all staring at Donghyuk’s brown and red, fox-like wolf. He howls just enough for them to hear but not a full howl.

Chenle goes next and his transition is just as smooth as Donghyuk’s. Jungwoo is slightly surprised when he hears Taeyong and Tail’s surprised sounds at Chenle’s wolf form. 

“Chenle has pure white fur, that’s very rare,” Taeyong comments, fascinated. 

Jungwoo notices the white wolf staring at him and starts to smell as Chenle becomes increasingly anxious at the attention. Even though the omega’s old pack had treated him fairly, not all wolves thought like his old pack did and the omega had had his fair share of unwanted attention. Jungwoo opens his mouth to say something, but Jisung beats him to it. He must have also smelled Chenle’s discomfort.

“So?” The alpha snaps. He then seems to realize that he was rude to his hyung and looks down hurriedly, but not before sneaking a glance at Chenle.

Taeyong responds calmly though while trying to hold back a laugh at Jisung’s outburst.

  
“So nothing. Jisung-ah’s right. It really isn’t that important, just something I noticed. Sorry Chenle,” the older omega apologizes kindly.

Chenle shifts back quickly in order to verbally tell Taeyong that it’s ok. He ends up going to sit with Jisung right after that and Jungwoo can tell that he did it mainly to calm himself down. Renjun is the last one to go, and of course, he has to try and look better than the other two. Renjun shifts as he gets up from his spot next to Jeno and Jaemin so that he’s already in wolf form by the time he makes it to Jungwoo’s side. He hears the others make impressed sounds while Chenle and Donghyuk just scoff at him.

Renjun’s mixed brown wolf is very nice to look at and the omega basks in the attention while he can. He does a couple of turns and sniffs a little before shifting back to his human form and going back to sit with Jaemin and Jeno. 

“Alright, now that you’ve seen examples, it’s time for you guys to try. We’ll come around and help you guys so spread out and give yourselves space.” 

“Wait hyung! I want to see your wolf form!” Donghyuk yells form beside Mark.

Jungwoo straight up glares at him. He was saving it for later.

“Actually yeah, I’m curious too. Can you show us?” Jaehyun asks from directly in front of him.

This is certainly not the way he wanted it to go, but if Jaehyun’s asking then he’ll do it. Jungwoo sighs before focusing all his energy on pulling his skin back and morphing into his wolf form. He’s only ever done it in front of his pack mates, so he’s slightly nervous, but it doesn’t impact the transformation. He feels his wolf ears and tail start to come out and then his view is shrinking as he turns into a wolf. Eventually, he’s eye level with everyone since he’s lower to the ground and he can feel his fur slightly blowing in the wind. 

At first, he’s kind of self-conscious, but then he hears the others complimenting his coat and how cute his big eyes are. He even catches Jaehyun giving him a fond look so it’s all worth it. He shifts back a few moments later and then tells everyone to try on their own again. Somehow, not surprisingly, he ends up helping Jaehyun one on one. The others had not-so-subtly made sure they ended up together. Everyone had denied his help when he had asked until he had reached Jaehyun. 

“Your wolf is beautiful,” the alpha says sincerely when the two are out of earshot of the others. 

They chose a spot in the shade a good amount of space away from the rest of the members. 

“Thank you! I used to think so too.”

Jungwoo realizes his mistake the second the words leave his mouth, but now he can’t take them back. He panics for a second but then Jaehyun’s speaking.

“You don’t think you are now?”

The alpha’s voice is steady and he’s not judging him at all. He just seems curious.

“I-I’m starting to think that way. My old pack told me I was beautiful too, but it didn’t mean what I thought and now I know better, but yeah. Sometimes it’s hard to believe people when they say that about my wolf form because I don’t know if they mean it a different way. My old pack...treated non alphas horribly,” Jungwoo ends up admitting.

His heart is hammering in his chest as he spills his thoughts to Jaehyun, but he wants to. The alpha looks at him sympathetically, but not with pity. Jungwoo wants to say more, but he doesn’t think he can. His anxiety has spiked just bringing up his old pack and he doesn’t think he can get past the wall of fear in order to tell Jaehyun the truth. Luckily, he doesn’t stay in emotional turmoil for long.

“Woo, thanks for telling me. I know it’s probably hard for you to talk about, but I just want you to know that I’m here for you, we all are. If you ever want to talk or just have someone to lean on, I’m here.”

Jungwoo looks into Jaehyun’s eyes and sees the emotion and sincerity behind them. He sees that Jaehyun really cares about him and it makes his inner omega swoon. For the first time, his omega is at ease and happy with an alpha. His wolf likes Jaehyun’s, Jungwoo likes Jaehyun, though he isn’t entirely sure what that means yet.

The alpha is the one who ends up breaking the moment before Jungwoo can overthink.

“Can I show you my wolf?”

“Yeah, of course!”

Jungwoo steps back a bit to give Jaehyun space and watches the older male carefully. The dark-haired boy closes his eyes and Jungwoo watches as he slowly morphs into a wolf. He’s slow, which is typical for newbies, but the transition is smoother and more accurate than most people’s first few times shifting. He slows down when the wolf ears start to take shape and don’t get stuck in that half-form because he’s focusing so hard.

Soon enough, Jungwoo is staring at a large dark grey and white wolf. Jaehyun’s wolf is clearly powerful, but Jungwoo’s omega is content and calm in its presence. He doesn’t feel any fear, and instead, he’s mostly captivated by Jaehyun’s wolf. Golden eyes meet his own and a second later the large wolf is gently nosing Jungwoo’s hand. The omega gives the wolf a gentle smile and moves his hand up to pet behind Jaehyun’s ears. He becomes lost in the feeling of Jaehyun’s soft fur and the soothing gesture of petting the other. It’s serene and Jungwoo could stand there forever just letting Jaehyun’s wolf comfort him.

The omega continues to run his hands through Jaehyun’s fur and it’s soothing for both of them. Jungwoo can hear the grey wolf’s deep rumble indicating that the alpha is content. A few moments later, the rumble is joined by Jungwoo’s own steady purr. He rarely uses it because he rarely feels completely safe and at ease these days, but it comes out naturally in this moment. The only other people who have heard his purr are Donghyuk, Renjun, and Chenle.    
  
Jaehyun’s own rumble increases in volume when he hears Jungwoo start to purr back. He pushes in closer and soon Jungwoo has a lap full of a wolf. Jaehyun is pretty large though and he ends up pushing Jungwoo onto his back with the force and squishing him slightly. The weight isn’t bad, but it reminds Jungwoo of all those times the alphas used to pin him to the ground as they had their way with him. He feels his heart start to race, in a bad way, and it just gets worse when the wolf noses at his neck right where his claim mark is.

Jungwoo knows he covered it up well and that Jaehyun probably can’t see it, even with his heightened senses, but he still panics. He panics because he suddenly starts to second guess if Jaehyun is actually going to hurt him or not, and he panics that his secret is going to come out. He likes Jaehyun a lot, but once he knows that Jungwoo’s a filthy unmated but marked omega he’s going to leave and never want to have anything to do with Jungwoo again. 

Just the thought of Jaehyun hating him already pains Jungwoo and he knows he can’t possibly let Jaehyun know the truth. The omega pulls his shaking hands up from his sides to push the wolf’s face away from his neck. When the wolf stumbles a little, Jungwoo seizes the opportunity to sit up slightly and push Jaehyun off of him fully. He feels guilt start to claw at him when he sees Jaehyun look up at him with big, confused eyes. He doesn’t have time to think about that though, his body is screaming at him to run and his mind is telling him that he doesn’t deserve the alpha in front of him. 

He feels his heart hammering in his chest and his instincts pulling at him to flee, but for some reason, he can’t get his body to cooperate. He sees Jaehyun slowly shift back into human form in front of him and then he’s staring into Jaehyun’s worried eyes.

“Woo, it’s just me. You’re ok, you’re safe,” the alpha starts carefully.

Jaehyun carefully reaches out a hand to touch him, but Jungwoo’s body finally decides to work and he starts to shift into his wolf form as he scrambles back. The second he’s fully transitioned, he bolts. He doesn’t even look behind him even when he hears Jaehyun calling after him.

“Jungwoo!”

He hears the others start to call after him as well and a chorus of “what happened?” as they all try to figure out what went wrong. As he lets his instincts take over, he’s reminded of the day he fled his old pack. He’s reminded of how horrible that heat was, how he had been claimed, how he had run until he felt like he was going to collapse. The panic he’s feeling now is similar, but the situation is not. Right now, it seems like he’s just running from his own fear. The omega weaves in and out between different buildings, trying to throw his trail off, before finally making his way towards their house.

He remains in his wolf form until he safely makes it to their bedroom before shifting back. He collapses onto their bed once he’s a human again and just lies there looking at the ceiling. His body is still shaking and his breathing is still ragged, but his omega is no longer telling him that he’s in danger. Now that he’s alone though and is able to process his surroundings, he feels the guilt from earlier return with a vengeance. He feels horrible. He can’t believe he just ran away from everyone like that, he caused them all so much trouble. He can’t believe he just hurt Jaehyun like that. Screw Jaehyun not liking Jungwoo after learning his secret, he probably already hates him after what Jungwoo just did. If he’s being honest with himself though, he hates himself too.


	6. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!!: Mentions of torture and violence.

Donghyuk and the rest of the omega pack knew that Jungwoo probably fled back to the house, but they couldn’t tell the others that. Donghyuk knew that they all wanted to just tell Taeyong and the others, but he knew that Jungwoo was not ready for that, especially after what just happened. They needed a way to get the others to go home though and stop searching so that the three of them could go check on Jungwoo unbothered. 

Fortunately, Renjun was a quick thinker and told the others his plan while everyone else was distracted. The plan was to have them all search around for a few minutes, just enough to make it seem like they had searched hard, and then Chenle would speak up and say he smelled Jungwoo’s trail. They would say that Chenle has always had a strong nose and was usually the only one who could smell Jungwoo. Then, Chenle would tell everyone that Jungwoo smelled like he was panicking, which was probably true, and it would be best if just the three of them went since they knew Jungwoo best.

If any of them argued, then Donghyuk would mention something about Jungwoo’s past, just something about his bad record with alphas, and hopefully, that would get them to back off. If not, then they’d just have to figure something out.

As the seventeen of the scoured the area, Donghyuk felt an odd mixture of fondness and frustration course through him. They had known Taeyong and Johnny’s pack for a good while now, and Donghyuk trusted all of them. His inner omega felt safe with them and they all kind of felt like pack mates already. He was touched that the others now seemed to care about Jungwoo as much as they did.

He wanted to be a part of their pack, and he wanted Jungwoo to want it too. Donghyuk, Renjun, and Chenle and seen how he was with Jaehyun. He clearly liked the alpha, but he was having a hard time getting over his past and trusting others. Something was holding him back. It frustrated Donghyuk that Jungwoo would sometimes hold himself back because they could all see that Jaehyun cared so much for him and vice versa. Now Jungwoo was hurting other people and not just himself.

Of course, Donghyuk understood to an extent why Jungwoo was so afraid, but he deserved to be happy. He deserved to find love and have a pack that he felt safe with. Just from talking with the other omegas, Donghyuk also learned that Renjun and Chenle also wanted to be one giant pack with Taeyong and the others. It would be better for all of them to just join the other pack, but they needed Jungwoo to feel comfortable enough and want to do it as well. If he wasn’t ready, then they would wait, but they all knew that it would be best for them to merge, and Donghyuk knew that Jungwoo felt the pull too, even if he wouldn’t say it out loud.

Donghyuk knew that Jungwoo felt a pull towards Jaehyun, just like he felt one towards Mark and how Renjun felt it towards Jeno, and Jaemin and Chenle felt it with Jisung. 

Donghyuk felt bad for Jaehyun as the large group searched for Jungwoo’s light-colored wolf. Jaehyun had remained in human form along with a few other members, and he looked devastated. He looked like his world was falling apart and his scent was damp with distress. It was obvious that the alpha felt horribly guilty, even though he didn’t need to. He hadn’t done anything wrong.

After a few more minutes of searching, Renjun went back to his human form and began to execute their plan. He waited until Chenle appeared at his side, still a wolf, and then he spoke up.

“Hey guys!” Renjun yelled. 

Immediately, all eyes shifted to the omega and all movement stopped. 

“Chenle’s picked up on Jungwoo’s trail.”

  
  
“Wait really? I can’t smell anything,” Mark replies.

“Well that’s because you’re new to this,” Donghyuk decides to tease.

“I’m not that bad!”

“Ok focus guys,” Taeyong scolds. “Chenle, where is he?”   
  
Chenle shifts back into a human and then looks at Taeyong sadly. He gives the older omega his best wide and sad puppy dog eyes that he knows Jungwoo is weak for. It works on Taeyong and the others too, they instantly soften up and then Chenle hits them with a small piece of Jungwoo’s back story. It’ s not exactly what they planned, but it’s probably better since the others are more likely to believe Chenle.

“He smells really upset. He’s a couple of blocks away from here, but he’s safe, he just smells like he’s in distress. I think it’d be best if just the three of us went through. I don’t know if Jungwoo’s told you all yet, but we actually knew each other before meeting you guys. We met a summer camp one year and we all became really close. J _ ungwoo had told him that’s what he had told Jaehyun when he asked about them and they had wanted the lie to be consistent.  _ We know Jungwoo pretty well and we know how to calm him down. Jungwoo’s had some bad experiences with alphas so it’s probably not a good idea to surround him with a lot of alpha scents right now,” Chenle explains.

He misses the calculating looks Jaehyun, Yuta, and Kun send his way.

“Are you sure you guys will be ok? I don’t know if I feel comfortable with just letting you guys alone, especially if Jungwoo is possibly having a panic attack,” Doyoung voices worriedly.

“We’ll be ok hyung.” Renjun answers. “I know you all are worried about him, but we can help him it’ll be fine. We’ve done it before.”

  
  
“Wait how can you smell him? I’ve only ever just caught a whiff of his scent,” Jaehyun asks curiously. 

The alpha is staring at Chenle and Renjun and they know he knows they’re lying. Jaehyun already knows where they live and he’s probably already figured out that Jungwoo’s at the house. They have to throw him off, that means really stressing that Jungwoo shouldn’t be around alphas right now, even if it does hurt Jaehyun.

“Chenle’s always had a great sense of smell, he’s a super sniffer. And hyung I know you’re worried, but please trust us with this,” Renjun begs. “It’s nothing against you, but I know he won’t react well to alphas right now.”

  
  
Something in his eyes must give away how desperate he is because Jaehyun backs down. He even gets Yuta to step back as well when the other alpha looks like he’s about to say something. 

“Ok fine. But if we don’t hear from you guys within three hours, we’re coming to look for all of you,” Taeyong finally interrupts.

Some of the members still look unsure about the decision, but they don’t move to stop to omegas so the pack takes off. Once the three of them are in their wolf form, they take off with Chenle in the front. Chenle even makes sure to follow Jungwoo’s faint trail in between various buildings to make it more realistic and to throw off any of the others if they did try to follow them. When they arrive back at the house, Donghyuk checks behind them to see that they weren’t followed and then they all shift back.

Renjun and Chenle decide to hang out in the living room once they make sure that Jungwoo is indeed in the house. Donghyuk decides to go talk with the older omega a little since he feels like this conversation is necessary. He carefully makes his way up the stairs and sees that their bedroom door is slightly ajar. When he peeks inside, he sees Jungwoo lying flat on his back in the middle of the bed, eyes closed.

Donghyuk silently pads over to the bed and settles himself down right next to Jungwoo. He feels the older male reach out and wrap an arm around his shoulders and draw him in closer a minute later. Jungwoo’s breathing is even and his eyes are closed, but not that Donghyuk’s close, he knows that the other is not asleep. He can smell Jungwoo’s scent very clearly, which is odd since he’s on suppressants, and it’s laced with anxiety. 

Donghyuk focuses on releasing a calming scent in order to help comfort Jungwoo, and he feels the other start to relax after a little while. The two of them just lay there for a good few minutes, and it’s nice and calm. Donghyuk could almost fall asleep, but he’s not going to let that happen before talking with Jungwoo first. 

“Hey hyung,” the omega whispers. 

Jungwoo hums back but doesn’t open his eyes. Donghyuk decides to just go for it and be direct, truly Donghyuk-like.

“Do you like Jaehyun-hyung?”

That gets Jungwoo’s attention. His eyes shoot open and he looks over at the other omega, clearly flustered.

“I-I mean yeah. I do like him. He’s super kind and patient, I don’t feel scared around him, not that I do with the others, but Jaehyun’s different.”

“So you do like him like that!”

  
  
Jungwoo uses his free arm to reach across his stomach and hit Donghyuk.

“No I don’t!”

  
  
“Hyung, you literally just said he’s different!” The younger pouts.

“I just meant that he’s different from the alphas I’m used to,” Jungwoo finishes quietly.

The mood dampens after that, but Donghyuk continues pushing because Jungwoo actually created the perfect opening for Donghyuk to ask his real questions.

“I think you can trust Jaehyun-hyung.”

  
  
There’s a long stretch of silence before Jungwoo responds, and when he does his answer is short and hesitant. 

“I want to, but I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“I’ve been doing better about letting him in more because I really do like him, and I want him to know more about me, but at the same time, it’s terrifying. Today I tried to tell him about my old pack, but I freaked out. Every time I get close to letting him in, something stops me,” Jungwoo vents frustratedly.

Donghyuk nods sympathetically. 

“Do you know what’s stopping you?”    


  
He has an idea of what may be holding Jungwoo back, but he wants to hear what his hyung has to say.

“I guess...I’m scared he’ll hate me if he finds out what happened. No one wants some claimed but unmated omega. He’ll never want to talk to me again if he finds out that I was just used to service alphas in my old pack,” Jungwoo laments.

“I don’t think that’s true hyung. Jaehyun cares a lot about you! He looked devastated after you left. He felt really guilty for scaring you off and he looked ready to fight the rest of us when we told them that we should just talk to you alone.”

“Really?”

  
  
Instead of Jungwoo being cheered up by hearing how much Jaehyun cares, he ends up feeling even more guilty for hurting the alpha. Donghyuk senses this though and nuzzles into Jungwoo’s chest a little to try and provide more physical comfort.

“Hyung, I’m not telling you this to make you feel bad, I just want you to know that you can trust Jaehyun-hyung. He seems really reliable and I know that you’re scared to let him in, but I think it would be ok. Jaehyun-hyung doesn’t seem like the type to judge you like that and the longer you avoid this, the more you hurt yourself and him.”

  
  
Donghyuk knows he’s being a little harsh, but sometimes it just takes a little push and he wants Jungwoo to be happy. He feels Jungwoo take in a deep breath from where he’s resting on his chest and waits for the older omega to process everything. Suddenly, a couple of unfamiliar scents reach their noses and the two of them move to get up, but then Chenle yells at them from downstairs.

“It’s just a few rogue wolves! We’ll take care of them!” Comes Chenle’s slightly muffled yell.

“Are you sure?” Jungwoo yells back.

“Yes! We’ll let you know if we need help!” Renjun adds.

The two omegas pause as they hear the other two in their wolf forms dart out of the house and into a small fight. They hear barks and some howls, but that’s about normal for when they defend their territory. Jungwoo falls back onto the bed with Donghyuk once he’s sure the other two will be ok and then answers the younger boy.

“You’re right. I’m probably overthinking and I don’t want to hurt him. I just...a part of me is still terrified that I might be wrong and that Jaehyun will reject me or he’ll hurt me like the others used to. How did you do it with Mark?”

  
  
“Do what?”   


  
“Trust him so much. You two are really close now, and you’ve come a long way. I remember how you were when we first met. I”m assuming that you’ve told him a little bit about your old pack, how did you do it?”

  
  
A fond smile graces Donghyuk’s face as he recalls how it all happened. He looks up at the ceiling as he talks, but he can feel Jungwoo’s intense gaze on him.

“It was hard at first, really hard. I didn’t want to like Mark. He was an alpha and I really didn’t want to open myself up to anyone at the time. I had you guys and I thought I could only trust omegas at that point. Omegas had never done anything to hurt me. 

I sat with Mark at that first dinner we had at the cafe when we just met the others. He was super nice and I thought that maybe we could be friends, but I definitely didn’t want anything more than that at the time. After the dinner though, Mark wouldn’t leave me alone. It was annoying and kinda scary at first, but then I realized he just wanted to be closer friends so I let up a little and soon he was joining our group at every lunch and we were even hanging out after school.

Anyway, long story short, we got closer as we spent more time together and I eventually realized that I liked him, as more than a friend. My omega felt safe with him. I never thought that he would hit me or intentionally say something to hurt me. So I ended up telling him about my past because I wanted him to know and that was just something I needed to do for us to reach that next level in our relationship, and it was something I wanted to do for myself.

  
  
Obviously, it was terrifying at the moment, but Mark was super understanding and I felt a lot better afterward. Once I told him, I realized how much the secret had been weighing me down and I felt so much better. Telling Mark about my past was probably harder than telling him I liked him, but both things were totally worth admitting!” Donghyuk finishes happily.

He looks back over at Jungwoo and finds the older boy beaming back at him.

  
  
“Awwww my baby’s all grown up!” Jungwoo coos. 

He reaches over and ruffles Donghyuk’s hair affectionately. 

“I’m so proud of you! And I’m glad you’re happy.”

  
  
“Me too! And hyung?”

  
  
“Yeah?”

  
  
“We want you to be happy too.”

Jungwoo’s mouth opens slightly in surprise and he feels himself start to get emotional, but he reigns it in.

“I’ll work on it,” he ends up answering.

Donghyuk opens his mouth to say something else, but he stops when the scent of fear reaches them and they both hear a chocked cry. The two of them instantly scramble off the bed and sprint down the stairs towards the front door where they hear the sounds of a violent fight. Jungwoo flings open the door and is met with his worst nightmare, his pack mates being ruthlessly attacked. 

Jungwoo can’t even see Chenle he’s surrounded by three brown wolves, but he can smell his fear. Renjun is busy fighting off another three, but he’s struggling as he tries to keep the other three away from Chenle and their friends. They’re outnumbered, if they want to come out of this alive, they’re going to have to lose these wolves in the woods.

Jungwoo sees Donghyuk about to shift and quickly grabs his arm.

“Woods,” is all he says before the two of them both shift and join the fray.

Jungwoo goes to help Chenle while Donghyuk goes to help Renjun. Jungwoo leaps onto the first wolf he sees and goes for his neck. He bites down hard and the rogue wolf scrambles backward as it tries to throw Jungwoo off. In his peripheral vision, he sees Chenle’s white wolf barely get back on its feet before he’s being attacked again. He also hears the snarls of the others wolves very close to them and realizes that they’re all trying to closer to Chenle. The others are having to fight them off from getting any closer. That’s when it hits him, Jungwoo doesn’t know why he didn’t realize earlier, but this rogue pack is after Chenle, probably because he’s a rare pure white wolf. They’ve got to get him out of here.

Protective instincts now on full alert, Jungwoo quickly takes out the beta that he had latched onto. He makes sure that the other wolf can’t run, but he doesn’t kill him, and then he’s back to targeting the other two wolves Chenle is fighting. The white wolf looks rough, but he’s fighting hard. The rogue wolves have definitely gotten some deep bites on him and there’s blood marring Chenle’s usually pristine fur. He’s still growling ferociously though and he’s moving quickly despite the large bite mark on his front leg.

Jungwoo goes after the alpha that’s closest to him first. He sprints up to where the two are trying to back Chenle into one of the alleys between two houses and sinks his sharp teeth into the right hind leg. The alpha howls in pain and immediately tries to spin around to snap back at Jungwoo. The light-colored wolf is faster though and he let’s go just in time. When the alpha glances down to inspect the wound, Jungwoo seizes his chance and latches on to the back of the alpha’s neck. 

He pulls hard and tries to drag the other wolf away as the alpha fights back aggressively. The two of them go at each other hard and Jungwoo strategically tries to lead the alpha away from the other omegas. Eventually, he gains the upper hand when he gets the rogue wolf to chase him through a different alley. Jungwoo knows the territory better though and ends up cornering the other wolf. It appears that he’s also a slightly better fighter since he’s able to take out the alpha’s legs by biting deeply with only some damage to himself. 

When Jungwoo returns back to the main fight, he decides to make an executive decision, one that he’s not sure is the smartest, but it’ll have to do for now. Chenle’s doing a good job fending off the alpha after him, but he’s clearly tired and he’s losing blood. The pack they’re fighting right now isn’t very experienced, so Jungwoo could probably take them all as long as they get to the woods. He’s just going to have the other two take Chenle and get him as far away as possible. He’ll be able to find them later.

  
  


It’s a four versus four battle now, but Jungwoo would rather get Chenle out as fast as possible even if their pack could win because these rogue wolves may call for back up since they’re part of a pack. Jungwoo runs over to where Donghyuk and Renjun are fighting the other three wolves and yips at them as he gets closer. He then tilts his head slightly in the white wolf’s direction to convey that they need to get to the youngest.

Luckily, the other two seem to understand the rough plan and the three of them swiftly maneuver around the three attackers and make their way towards their youngest packmate. Renjun barks at Chenle from a few feet away to signal for the younger wolf to follow them. Chenle gets the message and also outmaneuvers the alpha following him and joins the rest of the pack when they’re close enough. Renjun stays by his side as the three of them follow Jungwoo’s lead down one of the wider alleys and into the woods behind all the houses. 

Jungwoo can hear the four wolves chasing them, but he tries to remain calm. He trained all of them and let them play in these woods for a reason, and now it’s going to pay off. Jungwoo weaves in between trees and makes sure to lead them through a small creek before getting to the other side and continuing to zig zag. The other three stay close the entire time and it feels like they’re running as one wolf. 

At some point, they confuse the other four wolves enough that they lose them momentarily. Jungwoo quickly leads them into a nearby cave that’s hidden in one of the denser parts of the forest surrounded by a lot of trees. It also helps that it’s dark outside now. He can hear the other wolves running around, but he needs to tell the others the plan before they’re found.

Jungwoo quickly shifts into a human and addresses the three wolves staring at him gravely.

“I’m going to distract these guys while the three of you go get help. Before you say anything, I know we can probably take them, but that’s probably not a good idea right now. Chenle needs help and I don’t want him to go alone. You guys will be fine without me, you know this area like the back of your hand by now. I don’t want to make Chenle spend more energy than he has to.”

  
  
He watches as their youngest pack member whines softly and then Chenle’s white wolf is nosing his arm. Jungwoo looks down and is met with the younger wolf’s wide, scared eyes, seemingly asking Jungwoo if he’ll be ok.

“I’ll be fine. I can take these guys!” Jungwoo whispers to all of them.

Suddenly, a collective howl is heard and Jungwoo knows they’re out of time. The stray wolves are calling for back up and their small pack definitely can’t survive another fight where they’re outnumbered. 

“Go!” 

Jungwoo ushers the three younger ones out of the cave and quickly shifts back into a wolf. He watches as Renjun licks behind Chenle’s ears encouragingly when the other wolf whimpers softly when one of his deeper wounds is aggravated, and then they’re off. Jungwoo waits until he sees them get to the strip of the woods he knows leads to the city before emerging from the cave.

He presses his stomach to the ground and stays still as he tries to listen for any cues and pick up any scents. He inches along until he finally picks up on the four wolves that attacked them earlier as well as six other different scents. That means he’s now up against ten wolves. They’re not all alphas though, which is good, but it’s still not optimal. Jungwoo also figures out that the wolves are all gathering together now, which is both good and bad. It’s common for wolves to fight as a large group so they can coordinate an attack, so that is not good news. But if they’re inexperienced than Jungwoo may be able to trick all of them at once, he just has to get closer so he can get a better idea of what to do.

The cream colored wolf carefully makes his way closer to the foreign wolf pack as he hides behind trees and amongst the dried leaves and sticks on the ground. He doesn’t blend in nearly as well as Donghyuk or Renjun’s wolves, but he’s not too obvious like Chenle’s white fur. He can be stealthy enough for this case. Jungwoo finds a spot next to a large rock next to a bunch of moss and other fairly fragrant vegetation. It’s far enough away that he can see and smell the other wolves clearly, but hopefully not close enough that they can detect him.

The ten of them are standing in a circle, but Jungwoo can clearly pick out the pack leader. He’s a large red wolf, an alpha, and he looks three times the age of the other wolves. That’s not a good sign, that means that at least one of them has extensive experience and he might guide the pack in a large coordinated attack. Jungwoo has to be really careful. As he scrutinizes the group, he also realizes that four of the new wolves are alpha females. So there are eight alphas total and two betas, no omegas.

“Stop right there,” a voice coldly whispers behind him.

Jungwoo instantly freezes. He miscalculated,  _ but how?  _ He didn’t see or smell the eleventh wolf earlier. 

“Get up, and turn around slowly,” the mysterious person commands.

Jungwoo obeys. When he’s finally facing the other individual, he realizes why he didn’t detect them earlier. The new person is a small omega, and he’s wearing scent blockers. He probably hid and waited for Jungwoo to move and then followed him. Jungwoo also sees the knife the other is holding and realizes that’s the reason the other isn’t in his wolf form, he’s got the weapon.

“Come with me.”

  
  
The stoic omega holds the knife out in front of him threateningly as he herds Jungwoo down from his hiding space and down to the foreign pack. Ten sets of eyes instantly land on him the second the two of them come into view. He’s ushered into the circle and in front of the pack leader before the omega backs away and the circle closes. He’s surrounded. Jungwoo tries to appear calm even though his heart is pounding and he can feel the fear starting to build in his stomach.

The pack alpha looks down on the younger wolf coldly before suddenly shifting into a human. Jungwoo remains in his wolf form.

“Why were you with that white wolf?” The alpha asks gruffly.

When Jungwoo doesn’t respond, he’s suddenly roughly kicked in the side by one of the females who had also transformed back into a human. He doesn’t crack though.

“Listen,” the alpha sighs. “That white wolf belongs to me. I destroyed his former pack years ago so he’s my property now. I’ve spent ages looking for him and I know you know who he is. We’ve been watching you guys for a while now.”

  
  
That statement sends chills up Jungwoo’s spine. He didn’t realize that the recent attacks were connected, and he definitely didn’t realize that this rogue pack remembered Chenle and was still after him. That confirms it, Jungwoo isn’t going to tell these guys anything. Jungwoo doesn’t say anything again, and this time, he’s attacked by two of the alpha females. One latches onto his front leg with their sharp teeth and the other bites at the side that’s exposed to her. 

It’s painful, but Jungwoo grits his teeth and just snarls back at the pack leader in response. This earns him an aggressive growl back from the alpha and he steps forward to harshly grab Jungwoo’s face. Jungwoo tries to bite him, but the alpha has a strong hold on his jaw despite being in human form. 

“You will. Tell me where he is.”

The alpha’s eyes flash red as he uses his alpha command on the wolf in front of him. The leader releases his face and Jungwoo feels his body collapse to the ground in submission and his head is all fuzzy now, but he has enough sanity left to remain silent. There’s a tense silence as they all wait to see what happens, but once the leader realizes that Jungwoo still isn’t going to say anything, he snaps. He extends his right hand and unleashes his claws before lunging forward and sinking them deep into Jungwoo’s side.

Jungwoo lets out a howl of pain and his wolf squirms violently as the leader twists his claws inside of him. He can’t escape though because the female alphas are pinning him down so he can’t move. The alpha pulls his claws out and repeatedly thrusts them back into various spots of Jungwoo’s midsection until the omega is on the verge of passing out. He can’t tell how much blood he’s lost, but he’s sure it’s not good and the sheer amount of pain he’s in has him so close to passing out.

His vision is starting to tunnel and the voices around him are muffled and garbled. He can hear them furiously interrogating him still, but at this point, he couldn't respond even if he wanted to. A few moments later, he hears someone yell at their leader to stop. 

“Stop! Someone’s coming!” One of the females screams at the leader.

_ Huh, I wonder who'd be out here at this hour  _ is all Jungwoo can think. All his thoughts are slow and he can’t focus on anything very clearly. Suddenly, he hears angry yelling and snarling and then the weight of the wolves holding him down disappears. He hears the leader yelling at his pack to do something but it’s mixed with the shouts of people Jungwoo thinks he knows, the voices sound familiar. 

All he knows is that the leader is no longer stabbing him and he’s no longer being held down, so with the last of his energy he shifts back into a human. The pain is far worse though in human form and Jungwoo knows for sure that he’s about to blackout now. The last thing he registers before losing consciousness is a familiar voice calling his name and the smell of cedarwood.


	7. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter up ahead!

Jaehyun’s furious. He’s never been so angry in his life. He’s never been so angry that he’s wanted to hurt someone so bad, but right now, he thinks he could. He was angry and terrified when Donghyuk, Renjun, and Chenle had shown up at their pack’s apartment looking frightened and battered. They had all clearly been in a fight, and Chenle looked the worst of the trio. 

He was a mess when Taeyong had frantically opened the door after smelling the omegas’ fear. The three of them had been over to the apartment a couple of times to hang out with their friends and their hyungs, and Taeyong had told them all that they could come over any time if they needed anything. The leader had just never anticipated that they would come to them with a situation this dire.

Chenle had begged them to go save Jungwoo, saying that he could feel that something horrible was about to transpire. Taeyong had instantly pulled them all inside the apartment and tried to coax some answers out of the younger omegas, and the commotion had led to the rest of the pack quickly coming to surround them to find out what was going on. There had been multiple gasps of shock and yelling when the other members had seen the state the other three were in. Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin looked ready to fight already, and Jaehyun had never seen Jisung look so murderous before. Their youngest alpha truly looked dangerous, but he had softened up immediately when Chenle reached out for him.

The three omegas had quickly told the pack that they had been attacked and that Jungwoo was trying to fight off a bunch of rogue alphas after sending them ahead. Jaehyun had registered that the other three had just revealed that they were pretty much in a pack, but he didn’t think the others noticed in their panic.

He, Donghyuk, and Renjun had then tried to leave with the rest of them when Taeyong had commanded a few of the members to get in the car, but the leader hadn’t allowed them. They were obviously upset, but Johnny had stepped in and managed to reason with them, saying that Chenle and Renjun needed medical attention and that only one of them needed to come in order to give directions. When they had tried to argue, Johnny had not so subtly guilt-tripped them by telling them that Jungwoo had sent them off to be safe and that they would find him.

After that, things were kind of a blur as a couple of the members along with Donghyuk piled into Taeyong’s car and they sped off. They arrived at the house Jaehyun, Yuta, and Tail had seen a few months ago in record time. The second the car had stopped, Donghuk had jumped out of the car, transformed into a wolf, and was waiting for the others to catch up. The rest of them had quickly grabbed whatever weapon they had brought with them before jumping in the van, and then they took off. 

Jaehyun didn’t have a strong sense of smell, but even he could smell the thick scent of fear, anger, and dominance in the air. He followed Donghyuk almost in a daze as the younger wolf ran through the forest. He could feel the same pull in his stomach he did a few months ago when they were following Jungwoo, and he was certain by now that it was some kind of Jungwoo-radar that he had.

Eventually, they had arrived at the scene of the fight and the pull in Jaehyun’s stomach had turned into an ugly twist when he had seen what was happening. Some random, old alpha was manically using his claws to scratch and stab at Jungwoo while four other female alphas held him down. Jungwoo didn’t stand a chance at those odds and it didn’t help that they were surrounded by five other rogue wolves. Something in Jaehyun had snapped at the moment, and he had felt the alpha in him take over as he shifted into his wolf form and attacked.

He could hear the other members also engaging in the battle, but all he could focus on was getting to Jungwoo. The other wolf was in bad shape, he had multiple wounds and was losing a concerning amount of blood. He had never feared for someone else’s life this bad before and it was terrifying. He was terrified he wouldn't get to him in time, and that just fueled him to fight even harder. He had eventually made his way to the old alpha who was probably the leader and had quickly taken him down with no mercy. 

He didn’t have time to mess around. He was so blinded by fury that Taeyong had to drag him back before he killed the despicable man. Once Taeyong had released him, Jaehyun had raced to Jungwoo’s fallen form, screaming his name, and had crashed at his side. His hands had hovered over Jungwoo’s wolf, unsure of what to do when the other boy suddenly changed back into a human. Jaehyun had called his name multiple times, but Jungwoo’s eyes were hazy and unfocused. He had just tilted his head in Jaehyun’s direction when his eyes finally closed.

The alpha had promptly freaked out and continued yelling Jungwoo’s name even as he gathered him into his arms. Johnny had to shake him out of it and remind him that they had to get Jungwoo to safety. They had all managed to get back to the car in one piece, with a couple of injuries, but it wasn’t too life-threatening. Jaeyhun had held Jungwoo close the entire time and once they were in the car, he wouldn’t let go of him. The others had all looked at Jungwoo worriedly as they drove, and Jaehyun kept catching Johnny looking in the rearview mirror at them.

They had been about to go to the hospital, but Donghyuk had stopped them. He had told them that Jungwoo wouldn’t want that and that the older omega would just freak out and try to run when he woke up if they had taken him to the hospital. Jungwoo’s condition was serious, but Donghyuk had insisted that he and the others knew how to help him, so they had just sped back to the apartment. Jungwoo was in serious condition, but they didn’t know how serious so they decided to just wait and see if they truly needed a hospital later on.

They were met with horrified faces when Jaehyun stepped into the house and Taeil had to stop some of the members from swarming Jungwoo and Jaehyun. The other boy had remained unconscious even when Donghyuk, Chenle, and Renjun tried to patch him up in the bathroom tub. Some of the wounds had stopped bleeding, so they had focused on the ones that were still leaking blood and had dressed and applied the bandages as best they could. 

The scents in the room were heavy with distress and Jaehyun could practically feel the anxiety and guilt coming from Chenle. When they had finally finished and all of Jungwoo’s wounds were cleaned and covered, Jaehyun had gently carried the omega to their heat room and laid him on the bed. They then helped Donghyuk clean and dress his own wounds, the others had been helped while Donghyuk and Jungwoo were gone. Jungwoo’s packmates then went to grab some spare blankets and pillows in order to make a small nest before joining him on the bed as best they could without disturbing his wounds.

Jaehyun and the others understood that the four of them just needed to be together, but it was still hard for him to not be there with Jungwoo when that’s all he was thinking about. He could tell that a lot of the other members felt the same way, especially Mark, Jaemin, Jeno, and Jisung, but they gave them the space they needed. After Jaehyun had made sure the four of them were comfortable, he had softly shut the door and let them be alone with each other.

Now, all fourteen of them are huddled in the living room trying to be quiet and provide comfort to their own pack. Jisung’s eyes keep flickering to the room above them where the omegas are, looking distraught. The rest of the pack was also in varying stages of distress. Jaehyun could relate. His heart was still racing and his blood was still boiling just recalling what he had witnessed a few minutes ago. If that rogue pack didn’t get caught by the police, then he would do something about it. No one was about to threaten Jungwoo again.

* * *

When Jungwoo awakens, he’s instantly thrown into panic. The first thing he sees is a grey ceiling that definitely doesn’t belong to their usual packhouse. The second thing he notices is that most, but not all of his pack mates are lying next to him, scents more neutral as they are asleep. The only scent he can’t detect is Chenle’s lilac one, and it terrifies him. He has no idea where they are, so he’s not about to cause a fuss right away, if they’ve been kidnapped then he has to stay low profile and find Chenle by himself as fast as possible.

  
When Jungwoo plants his hands by his sides and tries to raise himself up, that’s when he finally realizes how much damage he sustained during the fight with the rogue pack. The pain is almost blinding and the omega sucks in a pained breath before falling back onto the bed. His body feels like it’s on fire, especially his sides and stomach. That’s also when he realizes that he’s covered in bandages.  _ Weird. Why would our captors help us?  _

Jungwoo lies there for a minute taking deep breaths before attempting to rise again. It’s still painful, but he’s expecting it this time, so he tolerates it. Fortunately, the other omega remain asleep even after Jungwoo’s erratic movements as he tries to get off the bed. The others are also bandaged and don’t look fearful, but that could be because they’re asleep. Jungwoo’s number one goal right now is to find Chenle.

It’s a slow process, but Jungwoo eventually makes it to the door. He notices that there are scent blocking pads around the door frame, so the room they’re in is probably a heat room. It’s keeping their scents from leaking out and other scents from getting in to disturb them. Jungwoo slowly turns the knob and creaks the door open just enough so he can get a sense of the scents in the house. 

The second he gets a whiff of multiple alpha scents, his mind and body go into overdrive as he panics. He can’t even recognize if the scents are familiar or not or if there are other sub genders present his mind is twisting everything and making it worse. The omega almost topples down the stairs, but he catches himself at the last second and manages to quietly, but shakily make it the rest of the way down to the ground floor. 

Through the crazy haze his mind is creating, he can just pick up Chenle’s scent in a room down the hallway he’s staring at. He takes a couple, hesitant steps forward, and then there’s suddenly a hand gripping his shoulder. Jungwoo violently jerks back, aggravating his wounds, and lets out a cry of pain as he curls in on himself. The person in front of him looks familiar and their voice also rings a bell, but Jungwoo’s mind nor body care. He books it away from the main living room, it’s too open, too vulnerable, and runs down the hallway.

He feels like he’s dying now. He can’t breathe, his body hurts, and his heart feels like it’s about to pound out of his chest, but he can’t stop. He needs to find the younger omega. All of a sudden, he can hear more voices start to talk to him, but he can’t understand them, and then there are too many people in the hallway. There are too many people reaching for him, trying to trap him. When someone wraps an arm around his midsection, trying to stop him, he freaks out. He kicks, he screams, he tries to worm his way out of the alpha’s grip, but they don’t budge. The room Chenle is in is right in front of him though.

“WHERE IS HE?!!” 

Is the only thing that he seems capable of yelling. He repeats the phrase like a mantra until suddenly, the door is thrown open and Chenle comes flying out of the room. There are two people right on his heels, but Jungwoo could care less. Once the younger boy gets close enough, the arm holding him back suddenly leaves as someone yells at the person to let go, and Jungwoo falls to the floor in surprise. He rights himself just as Chenle reaches him and desperately pulls the younger omega close. The two of them cling to each other for dear life on the cold floor, but none of that matters right now.

Chenle starts mumbling something about being sorry into Jungwoo’s chest between sobs and Jungwoo just holds the back of his head firmly and hugs tighter. A few moments later the two of them are joined by Donghyuk and Renjun and the four of them hold each tight, their pack is back together. Jungwoo closes his eyes and tries to focus on the comfort of the hug as he tries to calm his breathing. He still feels like he’s hyperventilating slightly and he would rather not pass out again. 

  
His pack mates’ distressed scents coupled with the multiple other scents in the room are not helping though. It takes a while for him to finally feel like he isn’t gasping for breath anymore and finally feeling coherent. When he eventually looks around at their surroundings, he realizes that they’re actually with Taeyong and Johnny’s pack. Taeyong, Johnny, and most of the others are standing a good few feet away from them in the living room, watching on and looking extremely worried. Yuta is standing directly in front of him, and Jisung and Ten are behind him. They must have been the ones who followed Chenle out. 

A very familiar and comforting scent hits Jungwoo’s nose a few seconds later. Then, he hears footsteps behind and then Jaehyun crouches down a few feet away from him. Chenle lets go of Jungwoo just enough so the two can see each other, but he still clings onto Jungwoo like a koala. Donghyuk and Renjun also sit back but remain close. Jaehyun’s eyes search Jungwoo’s face carefully, but Jungwoo doesn’t feel uncomfortable.

“Hey Woo, it’s ok, you’re safe here!” The alpha explains soothingly.

Something about Jaehyun’s voice just hits Jungwoo differently. It makes him feel vulnerable, and he’s not entirely sure if it’s a good or bad thing yet. Jaehyun makes him feel like he can let his walls down and feel whatever he’s feeling. The omega in him is extremely comforted by the alpha’s words and open posture, but his caring tone also makes Jungwoo feel the strong urge to cry, so he does. 

He sees his vision get blurry and then hot tears are rolling down his face. His pack mates press in closer and Chenle gently tries to wipe his tears away with the pads of his thumbs. It’s not super effective since the tears seem to have no end, but the touch is nice. He feels Renjun hug his left side carefully and Donghyuk starts to try and release a calming scent as he puts a comforting hand on Jungwoo’s thigh.

Jaehyun sits down on the ground and starts a low rumble, the alpha version of an omega purr, in order to try and help. It does. The rest of Taeyong and Johnny's pack also try and tamp down their own scents to try and not overwhelm him. After a couple more minutes of sniffling and calm breathing, Jungwoo feels much more like himself. He’s no longer panicking and running on adrenaline, but that means the pain is back full force.

Chenle is pressing a little too hard on his stomach and it’s actually pretty painful. He pushes on the younger omega a little bit to try and get him to move a little bit and he does. 

  
  
“Hyung!” Chenle gives a startled cry.

  
“W-what?!”

  
  
“You’re bleeding!”

  
Jungwoo looks down to see a patch of blood leaking through his shirt and an equal patch on Chenle’s clothes since the younger one was holding onto him earlier. Everyone starts to fuss after that and Jungwoo is bombarded with a series of questions asking if he’s ok and scoldings telling him he really should be resting. In the end, it’s decided that Jaehyun and the omega pack will help Jungwoo back up to the heat room.   
  
It’s a slow process, mainly because Jungwoo is really sore and in pain now, but they make it. Once they get Jungwo to sit down on the bed, Jaehyun goes to fetch some more gauze from the upstairs bedroom and some painkillers. While Jungwoo is gone, the others go about fixing the nest and starting small talk with him. The pack leader is only partially paying attention though.

When they were helping Jungoo to their room, he saw his reflection in one of the hall mirrors and realized his claim mark was totally exposed. It was there for everyone to see, and now all he can do is silently freak out about it. None of the others had said anything, but Jungwoo is sure that they noticed. They’re probably just waiting for the right time to corner him. 

“Hyung?” Renjun asks.

Jungwoo quickly looks over at him.

“Are you ok?”

  
  
“Me? Yeah, I’m ok!”

  
  
“Are you sure? You know it’s ok if you’re not,” Renjun answers back sympathetically.

“I...I’m just worried about my claim mark. It’s totally uncovered, the makeup must have rubbed off at some point and now I can’t hide it. I know the others have noticed, there’s no way they would have missed it, the mark is so obvious.”

Jungwoo’s scent starts to sour the more he works himself up and Renjun calmly nuzzles his shoulder as he scooches closer to cling onto Jungwoo’s arm.

“It’ll be ok! If they did notice, I couldn’t tell. None of them seemed uncomfortable and none of them asked you about it.”

  
  
“But what if they’re just waiting to interrogate me and-,”   


  
Donghyuk cuts him off.

“They’re not. They probably didn’t say anything because they don’t want to make you uncomfortable. They don’t want to scare you. I’m not saying you have to completely trust them, but maybe give them a chance,” Donghyuk pleads innocently.

Just then, Jaehyun returns with the materials and he gives the omegas a slightly curious look at their serious faces. He doesn’t comment on it though. Jungwoo lifts up his shirt and allows Jaehyun to clean the wound again and change the bandage. The omega in him becomes extremely tense when Jaehyun touches his wound, but it calms down once it realizes that Jaehyun isn’t about to attack him.

The alpha steps back proudly after he’s finished and makes sure Jungwoo takes the painkillers before looking at him shyly. The omega cocks his head slightly in curiosity.

“Hey Woo, is it ok if we talk a bit?” The alpha asks calmly.

_ What does he want to talk about? Does he want something from me? Is he about to kick me out? What's happening? _ Jaehyun seems to sense that he’s having some internal crisis and quickly speaks up again.

  
  
“Don’t worry! It’s not anything bad! I just want to clear up a few things and it’s totally ok if you say no.”

  
  
“Oh, ok,” Jungwoo breathes a sigh of relief. 

His omega is still restless and Jungwoo isn’t sure if he’s totally ready to be alone in an enclosed space with an alpha yet, even if it is Jaehyun. He bites his bottom lip nervously before replying. 

“Can we leave the door open?”

  
“Yeah of course!”

  
  
“Ok, we can talk.”   
  
Jungwoo gives his pack mates a reassuring smile when they look at him for permission to leave. They all make sure he’s going to be ok before finally leaving the room. Jaehyun smiles sweetly at him and Jungwoo feels his breath momentarily sucked out of him, in a good way. He approaches the bed slowly and stops right in front of Jungwoo.   


  
“Can I sit?”   
  
The inner omega in him is flattered that Jaehyun even asked to enter the nest, and the regular him is just flustered by how nice he’s being. Even after knowing the alpha for almost a year now, he still gets caught off guard by the little things he does.

“Yeah.”

  
  
Jungwoo gingerly pats the empty space beside him and Jaehyun slowly takes it. Their thighs are almost touching and the small space between them is both exhilarating and intimidating. Jungwoo doesn’t know if he wants Jaehyun closer or not.

“So what did you want to talk about?

  
  
“I overheard you guys talking about your claim mark and I just wanted you to know that I don’t mind, we don’t mind.”

  
  
Jungwoo’s mouth falls open in shock. His mind is drawing a blank as he tries to comprehend what the alpha said. 

  
“I-I actually knew a while ago,” Jaehyun softly admits. 

“I can’t remember exactly when, but you were cleaning at the cafe and your makeup had smudged off and I saw the mark. I talked about it with the rest of the pack and we all agreed that it's fine. We won’t treat you any differently. I’m not telling you this to freak you out, I just don’t want there to be secrets between us. I want you to know that you can trust me. You can trust this pack.”

  
“Oh, ok. Ok, I just need to think for a minute.”

  
  
“Take your time.”

Jungwoo looks down at the carpet and starts wringing his hands as he mulls over what Jaehyun just told him. He’s ok with Jungwoo being claimed, and he actually knew about it before today. Jaehyun’s pack is also ok with it too. It’s actually a very nice feeling. He’s thought about this conversation countless times, and it’s gone far better than he ever thought it would. He’s always imagined Jaehyun hating him and being shunned from the rest of the cafe members when his secret came out, but this isn’t the case at all.

He’s actually relieved. It’s just like Donghyuk said, finally telling someone about his past is actually very liberating. With this new boost of confidence, Jungwoo decides to continue the conversation. He wants Jaehyun to trust him too, and he wants to be able to be vulnerable with him. 

“The mark doesn’t really mean anything,” Jungwoo starts.

“What do you mean?”

  
  
“It is a claim mark, but I’m not bonded to the alpha who did it. He’s not my mate, I never wanted him to be, I didn’t even want him to mark me.”

  
  
Jaehyun frowns at the younger male’s confession. Jungwoo plows on though because he knows that if he stops he won’t be able to finish.   


  
“I’ve mentioned my old pack to you before right?”

  
  
Jaehyun nods.   
  
“Yeah, well, they weren’t exactly the best people or the best wolves. The omegas in our pack were forced to help alphas with their ruts and just serve them in general once they were of age. During one of my earlier heats, an alpha in rut asked for me but he got out of control because of my pheromones and tried to start a bond with me. He managed to bite my neck and start a claim mark, but I didn’t want to bond with him so I kicked him off me and ran away before I got too out of it and marked him back. So yeah, that’s my story. Surprise I’m an omega!” Jungwoo finished bitterly.

  
  
“Jungwoo, I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve any of that. Your old pack and that alpha are horrible people. They’re scum, just forget about them! They didn’t deserve you and I’m angry that they treated you that way. They had no right to just because they were alphas. Also, it’s totally fine that you’re an omega, thank you for trusting me with that. I’m still mad though about what your old pack did.”

  
  
Jaehyun looks ready to fight something and it’s kind of funny. Jungwoo laughs at him light-heartedly and he feels happy despite sharing his dark past.

“What?” The alpha whines.

  
  
“Nothing, you’re just cute trying to defend me and all.”   
  


Jaehyun smiles back at him.

“Anyway, the real reason Donghyuk, Renjun, Chenle, and I are so close is because we’re a pack. I can’t tell you details because it isn’t my story to tell, but the others have also had some rough past experiences and we ended up becoming a pack. We ended up moving to that house you found us a while ago in order to be closer to the city so I could find better work and so the others could go to school,” Jungwoo finishes explaining.

“Ahhhh, that makes a lot of sense! I knew you guys were too close to just have met at some summer camp one summer!”

  
  
Jungwoo just shrugs at Jaehyun’s reaction.

  
“I’m ok with you all being a pack, that’s not a problem at all. I think it’s pretty cool. I’m sure when you tell the others that they’ll be fine with it too! The only thing I can’t prevent though is them asking you guys to be a part of our pack, so just be ready for that. You don’t have to say yes obviously, but I’m sure the option will come up.”

  
  
“Well, I’ll definitely consider it. I’m going to ask the others, but I think the answer will be yes. If we do get asked, then I’ll have an answer for you,” Jungwoo replies.

“Ok, one last confession,” Jaehyun admits.

  
“What is it?”

“I knew about your pack house,” the alpha quickly blurts out.

“What?”

  
  
“I followed you back to your packhouse one day after work because we were concerned about you. I saw Renjun and Chenle fighting off a rogue wolf when we got to your house. Yuta and Kun were with me but Renjun and Chenle asked us not to say anything to the others. We didn’t, and I’m sorry for snooping and I’m sorry we kept quiet. If we had said something then maybe things wouldn’t have turned out like this and then-,”

  
  
“Jae, stop!” Jungwoo raises his voice a bit and reaches over to grab Jaehyun’s hand to get his attention. “It’s ok, I already knew and what’s done is done. Even if you did tell the others about our packhouse, you still couldn’t have predicted that we’d be attacked by that rogue pack.”

  
“But maybe we could have let you guys move in with us earlier and you wouldn't have been open to being attacked to begin with Jaehyun tries to argue.

  
  
“It’s already done, it’s ok. Also, did you just ask us to move in with you?” Jungwoo laughs.

“I mean, we all discussed it last night and my pack seems down with it as long as your pack is.”

  
  
“I’ll ask them, but I’m sure their answers will also be yes.”

  
  
“Ok, good,” Jaehyun smiles.

They lapse into a serene silence and Jaehyun ends up entangling their fingers as they sit and think. Suddenly, the alpha speaks, even though it’s quiet Jungwoo can still hear the surprise clearly.

“Wait! Did you just say you knew about us following you home?”

“I mean yeah. Renjun and Chenle are a part of my pack, did you really expect them not to tell me that you guys stalked me?”

  
  
The alpha pouts at that.

“I’m just kidding. But yeah, I knew! I was ok with it though, well kind of. I was a little freaked out by it, but then Renjun and Chenle reassured me that you guys just did it because you care about me.”

Jaehyun makes a mental note to thank the two omegas later. 

“They’re right,” the alpha confirms.

Jungwoo hums as a reply and slowly tries to lean back in the nest, but a spike of pain has him letting out a small cry.

“Are you ok?” 

Jaehyun’s hand detangles from his and then both of his hands are hovering by Jungwoo’s slightly hunched form.

“Yeah, kind of. My stomach still really hurts but I wanted to lay down,” the omega grits out.

“Ok here, let me help you.”

  
  
Jaehyun goes to put a hand on Jungwoo’s back, but he stops right before he touches him.

  
“Is it ok if I touch you?”

Jungwoo’s touched that the other even thought to ask permission and he nods. Around Jaehyun, he isn’t fearful. Of course, he’s still afraid of being alone with alphas now especially in closed spaces, but his fear hasn’t generalized to alphas he’s familiar with. He freaked out when Yuta tried to hold him back earlier because he thought he was being held down again, but he isn’t afraid of Yuta himself.

Jungwoo knows that Yuta, the other alphas, and especially Jaehyun, would not hurt him or his pack mates. Knowing that helps a lot, it doesn’t solve his problems, but it helps.

Jaehyun places a warm hand on Jungwoo’s back and gently guides him down at Jungwoo’s pace. Once he makes sure Jungwoo is comfortable the alpha lies down next to him. The omega is the one to initiate the contact this time and scotches over just enough so they’re touching.

Jungwoo knows he should probably rest, but his mind is still racing. He can hear Jaehyun’s steady breaths next to him though and that helps ground him. The two of them lay in silence for a good amount of time before Jaehyun suddenly murmurs something.

“What?”

“I said you smell good. I’ve always liked your scent,” Jaehyun repeats. 

Jungwoo’s heart skips a beat, partially from anxiety that Jaehyun has already figured out his true sub gender and partially because he’s flattered. 

“You like my scent?” Jungwoo repeats.

“Yeah,” the alpha muses, “You smell like fresh cinnamon. You’re the perfect blend of sweet and sharp but mostly sweet which is fitting.”

“Oh, thank you. I usually don’t get that since people usually can’t smell me.”

“I actually couldn’t smell you until somewhat recently,” Jaehyun admits, looking at the ceiling.

Jungwoo turns his head a little to watch Jaehyun’s expression. 

“Yeah. I started to be able to smell you better sometime when you were really overworking yourself when you started to take on more shifts.”

“Oh, you noticed that.”

“Yes, but I didn’t know if I could say anything then, but I probably should have. The most I did was tell you to come hang out with us some time since you were always working.”

“It’s ok! I’m not mad at you and you didn’t know why I was doing it then. I was just really stressed with pack stuff and trying to keep up with work and hiding that I was even in a pack.”

“Makes sense, I hope you know you don’t have to do that anymore though. You don’t have to hide.”

“I know, it’s hard to convince myself of that sometimes but I really do know that. And if you could smell me for a while I’m guessing you knew I was an omega for a while too?”

“I did know. I suspected after I saw your claim mark for the first time, but I knew for sure when I caught a whiff of your scent a while ago. I’ve only told a couple of the others if more than four of them know it’s because they’ve figured it out themselves. I’m positive none of them will be mad about it though so don’t worry about that.”

“Ok good, just wanted to make sure. I’m guessing my suppressants have started to wear off if you all could pick up my scent. If you all are ok with me being an omega though I guess there’s really no point in me using them anymore since I was mainly doing it because I wasn’t sure how you guys would treat me at first.”

Jaehyun hums thoughtfully. He understands Jungwoo’s reasoning but it doesn’t make it any less sad. He wishes Jungwoo and other omegas didn’t have to go through that kind of thing and that kind of discrimination. 

“As long as you're ok with it then we are too.”

“Ok. I probably needed to go off them soon anyway since it’s not healthy for my body to be on them for so long. I’ve started to notice that my energy has been low and that I’ve been more tired. It’s not that bad but I know it’s just going to get worse if I don’t stop,” Jungwoo softly voices aloud.

That has the alpha looking over at him in concern.

“Are you going to be ok?”

“Yeah, I’ve only been taking them for a few years so there shouldn’t be permanent damage-,”

Jaehyun quickly cuts into his sentence midway.

“That’s great! But I meant...are you going to be ok going into heat after so long? I know heats are normally painful so I can’t imagine that having one after putting it off for so long would be pleasant.”

Jungwoo looks into Jaehyun’s eyes and sees how sincere he is. The alpha is right, and Jungwoo also knows that his first heat off suppressants is going to be rough without help. He likes Jaehyun a lot, and he’s starting to realize that he likes him as more than a friend, but he isn’t sure if he’s ready to ask Jaehyun for something as big as helping him with his heat.

Jungwoo doesn’t even think he’s mentally prepared yet to spend a heat with an alpha after what just happened. The most he could probably handle is having Jaehyun just cuddle with him, but he doesn’t know if the alpha would be down for just that.

“Woo, hey, it’s totally ok to be scared!”

Jaehyun can smell Jungwoo’s scent starting to dampen and sour as he becomes more distressed, and that’s the last thing the alpha wants.

“We’ll help you in whatever way you want! I know that spending a heat with an alpha is easier and helps ease the pain, but you don’t have to if that's not what you want. We won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.”

The  _ I won’t make you do anything you don’t want _ goes unsaid, but Jungwoo knows that’s what Jaehyun meant. The alpha is looking at him softly but seriously and Jungwoo feels affection bloom in his heart for the boy in front of him. He doesn’t make Jungwoo feel obligated to do anything with him and the omega can tell that he genuinely cares and wants to help.

“Jungwoo, if you want I could help you, but you can obviously say no and you can ask someone else if you want to..”

Jaehyun trails off at the end of his sentence, realizing that he really wouldn’t be ok if someone else helped Jungwoo. He wants to be the one, but it’s also not up to him. He notices the small frown that appears on Jungwoo’s face when he says the last part and the alpha starts to become hopeful again.

“Jae, I-”

The omega is cut off when heavy footsteps are heard quickly ascending the stairs. Jungwoo goes quiet next to him and Jaehyun feels him tense beside him. The alpha whispers a short it’s ok to the omega as they wait for the newcomer to reach the room. 

Jaehyun can already tell that it’s Ten by his scent, and when he finally comes into view Jaehyun glares at him. Ten scoffs back, but there’s no real bite.

“Don’t glare at me! I’m just the messenger! Taeyong and Johnny want to see you, also the omegas are complaining that you’re hogging Jungwoo so you should probably go now.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes but gets up anyway.

“Ok fine I’m coming. Jungwoo are you going to be ok?”

“I’ll be fine! It’s not like I’m going anywhere, go talk with your pack leaders!”

Jaehyun nods and then slowly rises from the bed so he doesn’t jostle Jungwoo too much before following Ten out. He’s not happy that his hyung interrupted his conversation with Jungwoo, but it will also give the omega time to mull over his decision. 

Jaehyun will go with whatever Jungwoo decides. He wants him to be comfortable, but a part of him also wishes that the omega would want him as much as he wants Jungwoo.


	8. Vulnerability

Despite everything that happened, some good did come from the omega pack losing their old packhouse. Jungwoo had asked his pack about moving in with Taeyong and Johnny’s pack like he promised he would, and they had all enthusiastically agreed. Now, they were all in a much safer home and neighborhood and also closer to work and school. It was like they were all one giant family now. 

Jungwoo had also told the others about his true sub gender status at one of Johnny’s pack meetings with everyone and also revealed that he, Renjun, Chenle, and Donghyuk were a pack. The others had been very understanding and a couple of them had even said they suspected he was an omega before then and that they were fine with it before just like Jaehyun had been. Apparently, he wasn’t as good at hiding as he thought, but it didn’t matter now.

Jaehyun had also been right about the others asking Jungwoo and the rest of his pack to just join theirs after discovering that the four of them were a group. Jungwoo had barely been able to respond before Chenle was yelling an excited yes and then Donghyuk and Renjun were clinging on to him asking him to agree as well. He had obviously agreed of course since he was weak for the other omegas and it was also something that he wanted as well.

After that, they had all started to adjust to their new normal and things were going pretty smoothly. Donghyuk, Renjun, and Chenle were doing well in school and were getting along great with Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, and Jisung. They were probably doing more than fine if you asked Jungwoo since he could tell they all liked each other. Work was also going well and Jungwoo had felt the happiest he had in a while. His energy levels were also up since he had decided recently to go off suppressants so he wasn’t looking or feeling ill anymore.

Things were going really well, and Jungwoo was grateful for that, but it wasn’t always smooth sailing. As much as Jungwoo hated to admit it, he wasn’t completely over what had happened to him. He still had lingering anxiety about alphas and what his old pack had done to him as well as fear from being attacked by the rogue pack months ago. There were good days where he wouldn’t even think about it even when an alpha would walk in with a similar scent to the alphas that attacked him, and there were bad days when he would be consumed with anxiety the whole day about whether he was safe or not.

He knew it wasn’t healthy, and he knew he had to tell someone, but it was still hard. Even after knowing Donghyuk, Renjun, and Chenle for so long, he found it hard to admit he was struggling. Even after knowing Jaehyun and now his new packmates for almost a year now, it was still hard to confide in them. He’d alluded to it while talking with Jaehyun a couple of times, but he wasn’t sure Jaehyun fully understood.

The two of them had made even more progress in their relationship, to the point that Jungwoo could say he was in fact in love with Jaehyun, but he also knew that they couldn’t go any further if the omega couldn’t be vulnerable with him and let him know when he needed help.

He wasn’t under nearly as much pressure as before, but Jungwoo found himself getting just as anxious recently despite things being better. He knew it was his anxiety over his upcoming heat as well as over telling Jaehyun he was having a hard time, but he still reverted back to his old ways and started to bottle it up. Unfortunately or fortunately for him, Jungwoo now had seventeen people who knew him well and wanted to help him.

Jaehyun could tell that something, or rather many things, were weighing Jungwoo down recently, but he wasn’t exactly sure how to help. It hurt him to see how tired and tense the omega got at times, and this week had been particularly bad. Jungwoo had even asked Taeyong if he had any scent blockers before work since he knew that his scent revealed how anxious he was.

Jaehyun had been doing his best to help by scenting Jungwoo and some of his clothes at home, but it was only a temporary fix. Whatever was bothering Jungwoo would take more than just sweet gestures and simple conversations to solve. Jaehyun sighs as he glances over at the omega who’s currently sorting the pastries in the front cabinet. The alpha can’t even see his face but he knows he’s tired from his slightly hunched posture and slow movements.

Even his usually fluffy hair looks tired, it doesn’t bounce like it usually does when he turns his head. The alpha in him wants to just go over there and cuddle the omega and scent him until he’s happy again, but he can’t do that right now. He has to shift his focus when a few new customers come in, but he keeps trying to sneak a glance at Jungwoo whenever he can. Business is slow at the cafe today which is both a blessing and a curse. It’s good because it means Jungwoo gets to take more of a break, but it’s obviously bad since they don’t make as much money.

During their lunch break, Jaehyun tells Ten and Mark that he’s going to try and convince Jungwoo to leave work early and asks them if they’ll be ok if he takes the omega home. Ten and Mark quickly agree and tell Jaehyun, in turn, to take care of Jungwoo. Once he’s made sure the other two will be ok, he exits the main room and heads back towards their break room.

Jungwoo is busy microwaving his lunch when Jaehyun gets there and the alpha smoothly approaches him. He makes sure to say Jungwoo’s name though so the omega knows he’s there before going to stand next to him and slinging an arm around his shoulders. Jungwoo easily leans into him as he continues to stare at the microwave. 

  
  


They’ve made enough progress now that Jungwoo is relatively comfortable with touch again normally, but Jaehyun is unsure if that will change when he goes into heat where he’s the most vulnerable considering what happened before.

Now that he’s close enough, Jaehyun can also smell that Jungwoo’s scent blockers are either starting to wear off or he’s very close to heat since his cinnamon scent is even sweeter and stronger than this morning. He might even be in pre-heat.

He can also feel the heat radiating from the omega since he’s tucked into Jaehyun’s side. The alpha tries not to reveal that he’s too worried so he doesn’t increase Jungwoo’s own anxiety by purposely tamping down his own scent and deliberately acting calm.

“Hey Woo, are you feeling ok?”

The omega frowns deeply and abruptly shrugs Jaehyun’s arm off before walking away. Jaehyun stands there, dumbfounded, as he tries to comprehend what just happened. Jungwoo has never acted this way before. Jaehyun’s seen him sad, frustrated, happy, clingy, and all sorts of other emotions, but he's rarely seen Jungwoo mad. His cinnamon scent is starting to take on a sharp edge and it just confirms Jaehyun’s suspicions.

The rare times he’s seen Jungwoo mad, it didn’t last long, but he was able to pick up on how the younger male coped. When Jungwoo was mad he tended to shut down as well as shut other people out. The omega had confessed to him at some point that he hated being mad and he didn’t like others seeing him mad which is why he blocked people out.

The Jungwoo right now is doing exactly that, and Jaehyun is still trying to figure out how to react in turn. Cuddling and talking would normally help, but it seems like there’s something underneath the anger that’s coming through right now, so Jaehyun will have to act carefully. The microwave dings, signaling that Jungwo’s food is done, but the omega doesn’t move from his position at one of the round tables.

Jaehyun gets it out for him instead and places it in front of him a few seconds later. Jungwoo stares down at the food stormily and doesn’t even attempt to eat it. Jaehyun takes the seat right across from the omega so he can observe him and wait for the right time to say something. Eventually, Jungwoo sighs defeatedly and ends up digging into the food.

Jaehyun’s eyes wander around the room and he occasionally looks over at Jungwoo while he waits for him to finish. The omega hasn’t said anything, but at least his anger has faded. Now he just looks upset and anxious and Jaehyun isn’t sure if that’s better. Jungwoo finishes his meal slowly and then looks up for the first time to make eye contact with the alpha. 

“I’m sorry I brushed you off like that. You didn’t deserve it and I’m really sorry,” Jungwoo apologizes regretfully.

  
“I forgive you. But will you tell me what’s up? You’re rarely angry and you’ve seemed off lately.”

“I don’t know what to say,” the other admits sadly. “Sometimes I feel great and sometimes I just feel really crappy. I don’t know. My mood has been all over the place the past two days though and I can’t tell if it’s because the suppressants are still being flushed out of my system or if it’s all the other stuff I’m stupidly worrying about,” Jungwoo finishes frustratedly.

“Jungwoo, hey, it’s ok to feel off sometimes. You don’t have to have a reason to feel the way you do and it’s not stupid if it’s making you upset.”

The younger boy appreciates Jaehyun’s comforting words, but he feels like he’s not getting it. He’s trying so hard to tell the other that he’s struggling but it’s not working and it’s making him even more frustrated. Jaehyun senses that Jungwoo isn’t calming down and quickly asks if he’d like to go home. Jungwoo isn’t entirely sure what he wants right at the moment, but he agrees anyway. Jaehyun helps Jungwoo gather his things and then the two of them wave at Mark and Ten before leaving.

Jungwoo is silent the short walk back to their packhouse, and Jaehyun is having a hard time gauging his mood. The omega feels guilty, hurt, and slightly angry at the same time. Nothing is going his way and he’s frustrated that he isn’t able to convey properly what he’s feeling to Jaehyun. When they finally get inside the house, Jungwoo makes a beeline towards the room he now shares with Chenle on the ground floor.

He grabs the comforter off his bed and takes it with him under the bed to curl up in. Now that he’s alone, he finally lets himself feel whatever weird mixture of emotions his body is throwing at him. He feels lost and utterly exhausted. The omega can hear Jaehyun walking around in the kitchen and smells the alpha’s anxiety. That just adds to his guilt knowing that Jaehyun is worrying about him but he doesn’t know what to tell the other.

Jungwoo tugs the comforter closer and slowly lowers himself onto his side. He doesn’t have enough energy to think too much right now and he also doesn’t want to think about it either. Maybe a nap will help calm him down and help his oncoming headache go away. The omega ends up falling into a light sleep after only ten minutes. He just hopes that his mood will be better when he wakes up.

  
  


* * *

Jungwoo awakens to the sound of the other pack members arriving and a strange neediness starting to take over. He can hear as well as smell fourteen different people moving about in the living room. Jungwoo doesn’t know exactly who’s missing, but he does notice that he can no longer smell Jaehyun so the alpha is one of the missing members. For some reason, Jungwoo can feel his body start to tense up and the needy feeling starts to return at the realization. It’s like it physically hurts to be apart from the alpha and it’s starting to scare him.

Jungwoo quickly sits up, or tries to, and ends up hitting his head on the bottom of the bed. He forgot he had holed up under the bed. The omega slowly crawls out and remakes his bed so it doesn’t look like anything changed. He’s feeling kind of hot, but he assumes it’s from huddling under the blanket for so long so he just brushes it off. The omega brushes a quick hand through his hair before exiting the room and going to see what’s going on.

“Jungwoo!” Taeyong calls when the head omega spots him.

  
  
Jungwoo gives him a weak smile and pads over to him when Taeyong beckons him over. The older omega gently lays a hand on his shoulder before pulling him in for a brief hug. It helps lessen his neediness, but not entirely. There’s still something missing. When Taeyong pulls back a few moments later, he frowns worriedly at the younger boy. 

“Are you feeling ok?”

  
  
“Me?”   
  
“Yeah, you feel pretty warm and your scent is sweeter.”

  
  
Suddenly, Taeyong’s features shift through various emotions and then he’s firmly, but gently pulling Jungwoo into the kitchen. Jungwoo just follows obediently until the two of them are standing alone by the microwave. Taeyong looks over at the living room and makes sure he can see where everyone is before letting go of Jungwoo and turning to face him.

  
  
“Jungwoo I know your scent has been getting sweeter lately, but today it’s even more so. It kind of smells like you’re either in pre-heat or your real heat is coming very soon,” Taeyong explains calmly.

The omega feels his heart drop into his stomach. He’s not ready. He’s just gotten comfortable not having to take suppressants anymore. He’s finally comfortable with casual touches with the others again. He’s just started to feel semi-normal again and now it’s about to go down the drain. Just the idea of going into heat has scared him recently. How is he supposed to actually do it now? He’s not ready.

“Jungwoo? Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you! I could totally be wrong, maybe I’ve miscalculated. It’s going to be ok,” Taeyong soothes. 

  
  
He runs a hand up and down Jungwoo’s arm comfortingly but it doesn’t really do much to ease the omega’s growing panic.

“B-but what if you’re right? Hyung, I’m not ready!” Jungwoo pleads nervously.

“It’s gonna be ok. Even if it is your real heat, we’ll do everything we can to help you. We’ll do whatever you need us to do. If you want help from one the alphas that’s fine, if not, that’s totally fine too. You’re going to be ok.”

  
  
Taeyong reassures him as much as he needs until Jungwoo feels like he isn’t about to spiral into a panic attack.

“Are you ok?”   


  
The omega sucks in a deep breath before nodding slowly.

  
“I think so.”

  
  
“Jaehyun and the others went to go pick up dinner but they’ll be back in like forty minutes. Let’s go sit with the others.”

  
  
“Ok.”    


  
Taeyong leads Jungwoo out of the kitchen and into the living room where the others are gathered. He makes sure Jungwoo gets to sit beside the other omegas before going to sit next to Johnny. Chenle is instantly climbing into Jungwoo’s lap and Renjun, Donghyuk, and Kun scooch in closer. They must sense that something is up or they also smell Jungwoo’s change in scent, but either way, Jungwoo is grateful for the comfort.

The alphas and betas give them curious looks at first, but then they quickly go back to acting like nothing is wrong and Jungwoo feels his body relax in relief. The others do their best to act normal and calm for Jungwoo and it definitely helps. The fourteen of them watch TV in peaceful silence as they wait for the other four to return with dinner.

Jungwoo does well for the first fifteen minutes, but then things start to escalate quickly. All of a sudden, he feels like he’s just come out of a sauna and there’s a horrible, electric pain blooming in his stomach. The most concerning thing though is that he feels such a strong need to be near Jaehyun all of a sudden. It doesn’t matter that he’s got four omegas providing comfort and physical touch, they’re not Jaehyun and it’s almost painful. 

The omega lets out a gasp of pain when he’s hit by another intense heat cramp. The omegas quickly pick up on it and Chenle practically scrambles off his lap to try and see what’s wrong as well as to not hurt him.

“What’s wrong?!” Multiple voices ask.

Chenle is looking at him with huge frightened eyes and now Jungwoo can smell multiple scents starting to spike with worry and he smells his own start to go haywire. When the omega looks around, he starts to see the alphas starting to react to his pheromones as well as his panicked scent and it just makes it worse. The alphas’ eyes are turning red and even though none of them make a move towards him, Jungwoo knows their bodies want him. Unfortunately for Jungwoo, his body wants an alpha and it’s not mixing well when his mind is telling him to run yet again. His mind is telling him one thing while his body is telling him another.

All the scents and looks he’s getting are too much. He just needs to be alone. Jungwoo manages to stand up on shaking legs and grits out the word “bathroom” before making his escape. He hears sounds of protest and then Taeyong telling some of the others to give him space as he stumbles his way down the hallway towards the first-floor bathroom. It’s one of the only rooms with a lock, and his inner omega determines it’s safe for now so that’s where he heads. 

The second he’s in, Jungwoo locks the door and nearly falls to the ground. His body is shaking and his mind is hazy. He doesn’t ever recall shaking this much, not even during his first heat and he doesn’t know what’s causing it. The cramps are increasing in frequency and that doesn’t help either. If he wasn’t in heat earlier, he definitely is now. Jungwoo feels slick start to leak out of him and knows that he’s going to be a real mess soon.

Once he’s in full-blown heat he won’t be able to think clearly and he’ll be completely vulnerable. He tries to fight it, but his mind runs with that last thought and he’s suddenly thrown back to all those years ago when that alpha had forcefully used him during his heat and claimed him. He’s thrown back to when that rogue pack had him pinned down and he was helpless. His mind continues to throw painful memories back at him and it feels like he’s being crushed by a giant tidal wave of emotions. He’s reminded of how horrible he is at being vulnerable with Jaehyun, how he keeps pushing him away, how he keeps pushing everyone away, how he’ll never be able to be truly happy. 

In his frenzied state, the omega starts to notice how his body begins to react to his mounting distress. He’s so upset that he can smell how potent his distress pheromones are and he feels hot tears streaming down his face. His chest feels tight and his throat hurts as he starts to cry openly. Jungwoo feels a deep sadness coupled with a strong neediness that he’s never felt before and he vaguely understands that it’s his inner omega crying for help. His inner omega is calling for Jaehyun, he can feel it in his heart and knows that he has to be near the alpha. Jaehyun is the only one who can help him. He needs him.

Outside the bathroom door, Taeyong, Kun, and Renjun are frantically trying to get any form of response out of Jungwoo. They tried shouting out to him and rattling the door handle multiple times, but nothing worked. The second Taeyong smelled Jungwoo’s distress pheromones, he had rushed to the bathroom to try and check on the younger. Things just escalated though and Taeyong could tell the omega wasn’t improving. His scent was damp and he had started crying so hard at some point that Taeyong worried he was starting to hyperventilate. 

Clearly, Jungwoo was having some kind of panic attack and they needed to get him to calm down. If he went into a heat-like state while this upset it wouldn’t end well, but they had lost the spare key to the bathroom. Taeyong had gotten Kun and Renjun to help him since they were the most calm out of the others at the moment, and they had tried to pick the lock, but it wouldn't budge. 

The three of them are becoming desperate and Taeyong can tell that the other two are also starting to become increasingly distressed as they react to Jungwoo’s pheromones. They aren't able to help Jungwoo and it's starting to make the three of them emotional.

When Renjun tries again to force open the lock and fails, Taeyong knows they’re running out of options.

“Hyung!” The small omega yells desperately at the door. 

Taeyong quickly steps forward and pulls Renjun away the second he hears the younger boy start to cry. He gives him a tight squeeze before handing him off to Kun and quickly pressing himself against the door to try and hear anything. Jungwoo’s breathing is still far too fast and his sobs sound painful and heartbreaking. Honestly, Taeyong kind of wants to cry too, but he can’t, not yet. 

“Jungwoo! Can you hear me! Please say something or let us know that you’re with us! We want to help you!” The older omega yells into the door.

Jungwoo’s crying doesn’t stop and Taeyong thinks that the younger boy isn’t going to answer again when he suddenly hears Jungwoo’s breathing hitch.

“J-Jaehyun,” comes the omega’s choked reply. “I need him.”

Taeyong startles a bit at that since he had assumed that the other would be frightened of all the alphas in this state. Then again, he suspected that Jungwoo thought Jaehyun was different from the beginning. It would be ok as long as they got Jaehyun. Taeyong looks behind him and mouths at Renjun to call Jaehyun, the younger omega nods quickly before taking off. Then the older boy turns his attention back to the locked door.

“Jungwoo can you hear us? Renjun just went to call Jaehyun. He’ll be here soon, can you try and calm down a little for us or let us in?” 

Taeyong hears shuffling and suddenly he hears Jungwoo’s weight fall against the door. His voice comes out much clearer this time but his breathing is still abnormal and Taeyong can tell he is still crying.

“I can’t,” Jungwoo manages to answer wetly. “T-there are too many people. Too many alphas, they’ll hurt me. If I open the door...I can’t, he ends up trailing off.

“Ok, ok. That’s ok. Just try and take some deep breaths though ok? Try and calm down a little. I know it’s hard, but I promise it’ll be easier if you relax a little,” Kun jumps in. 

The two older males hear as Jungwoo takes in a stuttering breath. It sounds painful, but it’s slow which is good. Eventually, after a few deep breaths and some reassurance, Jungwoo no longer sounds like he’s about to pass out, but his scent is still very much damp and now it’s mixing with his heat scent. He’s close, they need Jaehyun to get here quickly.

“How are you feeling? Kun asks tentatively.

“Bad. I’m upset with myself,” Jungwoo admits shakily. Kun and Taeyong almost don't catch it, but they do, and they feel their hearts break for the younger boy.

“Why?” 

Kun tries to get Jungwoo to elaborate, but then they hear the front door being slammed open and the strong smell of cedarwood. The two older males hear a chorus of “calm downs” from the members in the living room as Jaehyun steps inside the pack house. They hear Jungwoo whimper behind the door and then a few seconds later Jaehyun appears in the hallway, panting.

The alpha slowly approaches the door and nods at the two omegas standing outside. 

“Are you two gonna be ok?” Taeyong asks.

“Yeah, I’ve got him,” Jaehyun replies, slightly out of breath.

“Ok, we’ll leave him to you then. If you need any of us just let us know.”

  
  
With that, Taeyong and Kun retreat down the hallway to go join the other members in the living room. Jaehyun steps up to the door and puts his ear next to it to try and hear Jungwoo. The omega’s breathing is heavy, his distress pheromones are practically seeping out from the room, and he sounds like he’s crying. 

“Hey Jungwoo? It’s me, Jaehyun,” the alpha starts calmly. “Can you please unlock the door? I won’t do anything, I promise, I just want to talk and make sure you’re safe.”

  
  
He doesn’t get a verbal reply, but he hears the omega moving around before the sound of the lock suddenly clicks. Jaehyun grabs the doorknob, twists it, and slowly opens the door to the bathroom. He’s instantly slapped in the face with Jungwoo’s very tempting sweet, cinnamon heat scent as well as strong distress pheromones. It’s so overwhelming that it almost makes him dizzy. Jaehyun quickly composes himself though and steps into the room the rest of the way and closes the door until it’s just open a crack.

Jungwoo is sitting on the floor leaning heavily against the bathtub looking absolutely wrecked. His brown hair is sticking to his forehead, he’s sweating profusely, his eyes are wet with fresh tears, and his chest is still moving up and down rapidly as the younger boy tries to get his crying under control. The scent of his slick is also very much present and Jaehyun can tell Jungwoo is minutes away from a full heat now. He has to try and calm the omega down though so his inner omega doesn’t end up taking over.

Jaehyun gets on his knees and attempts to look the omega in the eyes. Once he gets the other to look at him, he starts talking in a sweeter tone than normal in order to not scare Jungwoo and to try and get the younger to focus on him more.

“Jungwoo, it’s ok. You’re safe now. You’re in the pack house and no one’s going to hurt you. We’re going to take care of you. There’s a heat room upstairs where you’ll be totally safe, it will even block your scent in so we can’t smell it. We’ll leave the door open though or do whatever you’re comfortable with to help you get through this. Are you ok with that?”

Jungwoo nods, but there’s something in his eyes that reflects hesitance. There’s something more.

“What’s wrong?” 

Jaehyun doesn’t know if it’s the tone he used, or the look he gave the other, but the floodgates have opened and Jungwoo starts crying even harder. The alpha panics momentarily before quickly moving forward to try and get closer to Jungwoo. He awkwardly hovers his hands above the omega’s shoulders, not sure if he should try and touch the other in this state. 

“J-Jungwoo?! Baby, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you upset!” The pet name slips out naturally and Jaehyun doesn’t even have the heart to care at this point.

Surprisingly, Jungwoo starts to speak and even though it’s wet and slightly garbled, Jaehyun starts to understand. 

“N-no it’s ok, i-it’s n-not you. I just feel horrible. I shouldn’t be sad because things are so much b-better but I do! I hate that I’m still not over what happened with my old pack! I hate that I’m still messed up from what that rogue pack did to me! I'm sick of being scared and sad all the time! I hate being scared of alphas and I hate that I can’t even tell you when I’m having a hard time! I-I like you so much but I can’t even talk to you about serious stuff and then you’re just going to get tired of being patient and waiting. You’re going to get bored with me and no one wants a dumb claimed omega like me anyway,” Jungwoo finishes angrily.

Jaehyun feels his heart shatter into pieces hearing Jungwoo talk about everything he’s been shouldering lately and hearing how lowly he thinks of himself. He instinctively reaches out and grabs one of Jungwoo’s hands. The omega doesn’t flinch at all and shows no negative reaction to the touch, so Jaehyun just goes for it. He flings himself forward and brings his arms around Jungwoo’s form to pull him close.

The omega goes stiff in his hold for a second, but then he melts and Jaehyun feels a hand curl into the front of his shirt and the light fabric start to become damp with Jungwoo’s tears. The omega is shaking, probably from exhaustion, heat, and possibly touch withdrawal with how tight he’s clinging to Jaehyun. Either way, the alpha continues to hold him tight and starts running a calming hand through Jungwoo’s hair as he rocks them slowly. Jaehyun feels himself start to get emotional thinking about what Jungwoo just said and he can feel his inner alpha crying out for the omega in pain.

His alpha is happy to be there comforting Jungwoo’s omega, but it’s also restless knowing that the omega isn’t ok. Jungwoo isn’t truly happy, even though he has moments and pockets of happiness, he’s still suffering from what’s been done to him. Jaehyun doesn’t know how he overlooked it, but now he’s starting to get it. Jungwoo needs a little extra help in order to get him to a place where he feels safe all the time and where he can finally be free and happy about who is and what happened. Maybe it means therapy and maybe it doesn’t. Whatever it is, Jaehyun is willing to do whatever it takes, but for now, they just have to get Jungwoo through this heat.

Jaehyun continues to card his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair and provide as much comfort as he can until he feels the omega finally starting to calm down. His intense crying had diminished to just sniffling, his shaking has subsided, and his scent seems much more stable although it still very much screams that he’s in heat.

“Hey Jungwoo,” Jaehyun whispers into Jungwoo’s hair.”

  
  
The omega hums softly into Jaehyun’s chest and the alpha takes that as confirmation to continue. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were struggling so much. I wasn’t taking it seriously enough and I should have listened better. I just want you to know that none of this was your fault and you shouldn’t feel bad about being upset about what happened to you. Those were traumatic experiences, of course we can’t expect you to just forget about them! You shouldn’t have to live in fear and sadness and I’ll do whatever I can to help you through it whether that means seeing someone about this or something else. 

I’m not going to leave you, I promise. You don’t bore me at all and I don’t mind waiting if that’s what you need. Please don’t talk about yourself like you don’t matter because you mean a lot to me. I don’t care that you’ve got a claimed mark and trust me when I say that you’re definitely not unwanted because I-,” Jaehyun cuts off abruptly at the end of his passionate rant when he realizes that he’s about to confess. Jungwoo probably isn’t ready to hear that quite yet.

The omega doesn’t seem to notice Jaehyun’s odd ending though which Jaehyun is grateful for. Jungwoo starts wriggling and Jaehyun loosens his grip to give him more space. Jungwoo sits back a little, just enough to see Jaehyun clearly, but he doesn’t move from the alpha’s lap and keeps his hands fisted in the older male’s shirt. Jaehyun watches as Jungwoo takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes before opening them again and responding calmly.

“Thank you for that Jae, I needed to hear that. Before I get too out of it, will you take me to the heat room?”

  
  
“Of course.”

  
  
Jaehyun helps Jungwoo wrap his legs around his waist before standing up and adjusting his grip to make sure Jungwoo won’t fall. The omega loops his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and allows the other to slowly carry him out of the room. Jaehyun purposely doesn’t look at the living room when they pass into the kitchen and goes out the other opening at the back of the kitchen that leads to the entrance of the staircase so he doesn't get distracted. If he sees the others then they’ll want answers and he needs to get Jungwoo settled right now. 

He carefully ascends the stairs and just as they reach the top, Jungwoo starts talking again quietly.

“I want to talk about this more, but I don’t think I have the energy right now. Can we talk about it later?” The omega asks. His warm breath ghosts over Jaehyun’s ear.

“Yeah. No need to rush.”

Jaehyun walks a few more paces and then reaches the heat room. It looks like it did a while ago when Jungwoo first occupied the room after he was attacked. It’s pristine and quiet and the perfect place for an omega to nest safely. Jaehyun bends over and lowers Jungwoo onto the bed so he’s sitting on the edge. When the alpha straightens he sees the omega staring intensely at him.

“Is everything ok?”

  
  
Instantly, Jungwoo becomes shy and he quickly averts his eyes, but he does answer.

“What were you going to say earlier?” He asks softly.

“What?”

“You cut yourself off after you said I wasn’t unwanted because…” Jungwoo trails off exactly where Jaehyun did earlier.

_ So he did hear that then. _ Jaehyun clears his throat and feels himself start to get a little nervous when he sees Jungwoo’s innocent eyes looking right at him.  _ Screw it. He’s going to tell him. _

“You’re not unwanted because I want you.”

  
  
Jungwoo’s lips curl into a smile and that encourages Jaehyun to keep going.

  
  
“Jungwoo, I like you a lot, I’ve liked you for a while now. I want to protect you, I want to make you happy, I want to be your boyfriend and your alpha and take you on dates and show you how much you're worth, but you obviously don’t have to say yes. I just wanted you to know.”

By the end of his short confession, Jaehyun is sure his face is bright red but he feels happy and floaty in a good way. The fact that Jungwoo is beaming back at him also helps. Jungwoo’s smile fades a bit after a few seconds, but he still seems happy.

_ “ _ Thank you for giving me an option, but it’s not super necessary since I like you too, I just need some time. I need to take it slow. I do-,” Jungwoo stumbles over his words a little bit as he tries to confess back but he does. “I do want to be your boyfriend and your omega, but I’ll have to go slow.”

  
  
“And that’s totally fine. I’ll wait for you and we’ll go at your pace.”

  
  
Jungwoo gives him a relieved, but happy look and Jaehyun has to use all his strength not to just lean down and kiss him. Just then, Jungwoo’s hit by an intense heat cramp and he flinches. Jaehyun reaches out to comfort him but stops partway. He doesn’t know if he should even try that when Jungwoo’s basically in full-blown heat now, it could lead to more than he’s ready for. Jaehyun turns to leave but Jungwoo reaches out and grabs his wrist.

“Stay? Please? I-Im not ready to do  _ that  _ yet, but this heat will be rough without any sort of alpha contact and you are my boyfriend now so it would be fine if we cuddled,” the omega reasons.

Jaehyun smirks at Jungwoo’s confidence and it makes him feel warm inside hearing the younger boy call him his boyfriend.

“Stay?” Jungwoo asks again.

“Always.” __   
  


And so Jaehyun does.


	9. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end everyone! Sorry this chapter is short but I hope you enjoy it!

“Hey Woo are you ready to go?”

  
  
“Yeah hold on! I just need to put on my shoes.”

It’s been almost a year since Jungwoo had his first heat off suppressants. Jaehyun had helped him by simply being there and providing cuddles since Jungwoo wasn’t ready to be intimate yet. He never pushed Jungwoo to do anything he didn’t want even in the couple of heats he had later. It’s been a year since the two of them started dating and Jungwoo’s been extremely happy. He loves Jaehyun a lot and he knows Jaehyun loves him just as much. It’s been eight months since Jungwoo started therapy and he’s glad he listened to Jaehyun’s advice and started attending. Therapy has helped him a lot and he’s so proud of himself for all the progress he’s made. Of course, therapy wasn’t always easy and he used to be extremely anxious in the beginning. He used to have panic attacks during the early sessions when he tried to talk about his old pack or getting attacked by the rogue pack. He’s come a long way and he’s much more confident.

Jaehyun and the other pack members can tell. Jungwoo is a lot happier these days and he has much more energy. His newfound confidence in himself has also translated positively in his relationship with Jaehyun. He’s now much more willing to initiate contact and he’s more playful. Jungwoo is most proud about the fact that he can now have serious conversations with Jaehyun and be vulnerable with him now without feeling like he’s panicking or feeling like there’s something stopping him.   
  


He no longer feels crushed by sadness and when he has bad days now, he knows that he can talk to Jaehyun or anyone else in the pack. He doesn’t have to bottle things up and he no longer feels the need to. He still has bad days, but he no longer feels like he’s going to be consumed by his emotions and it’s a freeing feeling.

Jaehyun has taken him to every therapy session each week so far and today is no exception. The alpha stands by the front door as he fondly watches Jungwoo put on his shoes. As he’s bent over, Jaehyun seizes the opportunity to lean down and press a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head. He hears Jungwoo let out a soft laugh before looking up and meeting Jaehyyun’s smiling face. 

“What was that for?”

  
  
“You looked cute,” the alpha reasons.

Jungwoo rolls his eyes but once he straightens he steps right up to Jaehyun, pulls him down by the front of his shirt, and kisses him back. The alpha is surprised at first, but he quickly reciprocates and the omega hums happily. Jungwoo has to lightly push on Jaehyun’s chest when he tries to deepen the kiss because Jungwoo knows they won’t be able to leave at this rate. The alpha whines when he pulls away and Jungwoo laughs at his pout.

“Sorry Jae but we really do have to leave now!”

  
  
“Ok fine.”

The alpha pouts but Jungwoo knows he’s just kidding. To make him feel better, he reaches out to grab Jaehyun’s hand and intertwines their fingers as they leave the house. He’s really lucky to have Jaehyun.

When they arrive, Jungwoo checks himself in and Jaehyun goes to sit in the waiting area while he’s in session. It’s their usual routine and they will go have a lunch date right after Jungwoo’s done since it’s part of the tradition now. Jaehyun definitely isn’t complaining, he gets to support his boyfriend and they get to go on a date later. The alpha is busy scrolling through his phone when Taeyong’s picture suddenly flashes on his phone indicating that the older one is calling him. Jaehyun's a little confused because Taeyong rarely calls him, but he quickly exits the waiting area to step into the hallway to accept the call.

“Hello?”

  
  
“Hi Jae, are you with Jungwoo right now?”

  
  
“He just went in for his session, why?”

Taeyong whispers something that Jaehyuncan’t quite decipher to the person next to him. A moment later his voice comes back clearly.

“We got a call from the police today about the rogue pack that attacked Jungwoo and the others a year ago.”

  
Jaehyun feels a chill fan across his body.

“They’re doing something about it now?”

  
  
He doesn’t mean for it to come out so harsh, but it does.

“Yeah I know I thought that too. Anyway, they want to know if Jungwoo wants to press charges. They’re still going to jail, but if Jungwoo wants to press charges then they’ll go for longer. I also wanted to see if Jungwoo could talk with Chenle sometime today about this if he’s up to it. I know hearing this news will probably be pretty shocking. Chenle’s actually the one who picked up the call before he went to school and he seemed down. I think Chenle feels guilty. 

“Ahhh ok, I’ll tell him at lunch. I know Jungwoo will want to help even if the news does rattle him a bit. I’ll make sure he’s ok though. Is Chenle going to be ok?”

  
  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he will be. I think bringing the incident up just brought back some bad memories and I know Chenle feels responsible for what happened to Jungwoo.”

“It’s not his fault though, it was those horrible wolves. None of this was his fault.”

  
  
“I know,” Taeyong agrees sadly, “But he still feels bad.”

“Yeah, I guess you can’t help how you feel. I’ll definitely tell Jungwoo what’s up, thanks for letting me know hyung.”

  
  
“No problem. I’ll see you guys later!”

  
  
“Bye!”

Jaehyun calmly ends the call and heads back into the waiting room. His head is running through all the information Taeyong just gave him as well as how he’s going to tell his boyfriend what’s happening. Jaehyun knows that Jungwoo will be more worried about how Chenle is doing than how the news will affect him, but he’ll make sure that the omega talks about it to make sure he doesn’t just bottle his feelings up.

Jaehyun sighs as he exits out of the texting app. Things just seem to keep piling up on their youngest omega. He feels bad for Chenle and hopes that Jungwoo will be able to help put him at ease a little bit. 

A few minutes later, Jaehyun hears one of the therapists’ doors open and then Jungwoo’s lilting voice hits his ears. Jungwoo sounds happy, the session must have gone really well. He hears Jungwoo say goodbye and then a moment later he steps into the waiting room and walks up to Jaehyun.

“Ready to go?” The omega asks cheerfully.

“Yeah. You look happy, did something happen?”

  
  
“Today’s just a good day I guess, the session went really smoothly.”

  
  
“I’m glad! Let’s go get some lunch.”

  
  
“Ok!”   
  
Jaehyun stands up and slings an arm around Jungwoo’s shoulders as they walk out. The omega talks happily about whatever comes to his mind as the two of them walk down the street. Jaehyun feels bad that he has to break some bad news to his boyfriend, but he would rather him hear it sooner rather than later. He’ll tell his boyfriend after they’ve gotten some food and after they’ve settled. 

The couple ends up deciding to eat at a ramen place about a block away. They’ve gone a couple of times and it’s been great. They snag a booth by the window and then Jaehyun goes to order for them. The restaurant is busy, but not overcrowded, it’s perfect. The atmosphere is inviting. The alpha orders for the two of them and then quickly makes his way over back to the booth. Once he sits down he realizes that Jungwooo is looking at him curiously. His head is tilted and his eyes are wide, he looks like a puppy.

“Is-something wrong?” Jaehyun asks tentatively.

“You’ve been acting weird since we’ve left.”

  
  
The older male blinks in shock, but he really shouldn’t be surprised. Jungwoo knows him pretty well.

“You noticed?”

  
  
“I mean yeah, I am your boyfriend,” the omega smirks. “But yeah I noticed. You get more tense and quiet when something’s bothering you.”

  
  
“Oh.”

  
  
Jaehyun isn’t sure if he wants to tell Jungwoo everything quite yet, but he might not have a choice now that he knows something is up. He’ll try and stall for a little bit though since he needs to figure out how to say the news.

“Can we talk about it after we eat a little?”

“Yeah that’s fine.”

“Thanks.”   
  
Jungwoo gives him an encouraging smile and Jaehyun knows that everything will be ok. The two of them spend their time waiting by just talking about random things and the different pack members. 

“To be honest I’m surprised that Chenle and Jisung aren’t dating by this point. Not that they need to! They can go at whatever pace they want, but they became close very fast and I know Chenle likes Jisung,” Jungwoo states nonchalantly.

“Wait really?”   


  
“Yeah! I actually thought they would get together before Donghyuk and Mark and Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin. Guess that was wrong though. I’m happy for them though. They all seem happy together!”

  
  
“They do,” Jaehyun agrees. “And are you?”

“Yes.”

  
  
Jaehyun can hear the conviction in Jungwoo’s words and sees how determined and confident he is. He means it. The omega suddenly leans forward and gives Jaehyun a soft peck on the lips. When he leans back, he’s looking at Jaehyun fondly and his cheeks are slightly pink, but Jaehyun is sure he doesn’t look much better. 

“I am happy. You make me happy!”

  
  
Jaehyun grins back at his boyfriend dopily. He really is in love with this boy. A minute later, their food arrives and then the two of them dig in while occasionally engaging in conversation. It’s light-hearted and Jaehyun never wants it to end. He could sit here forever just staring at Jungwoo’s beautiful face and fluffy hair.

  
  
“Jae you’re staring at me,” the omega teases.

“Sorry I can’t help it. It’s just so easy too.”

  
  
Jungwoo rolls his eyes as he traps some noodles in his chopsticks.

“So are you up for talking now?”

  
  
Jaehyun swallows his food and tries to quickly gather his thoughts before speaking.

“Yeah. While you were in your session Taeyong called me.”

  
  
Jungwoo’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

“Yeah that was my reaction too! Anyway, he called me because apparently the police called the house this morning about the attack a few months ago. They want to know if you want to press charges or not. They’ve caught all the rogue wolves who were involved.”

  
  
“Oh, I see.” 

Jaehyun studies Jungwoo’s face carefully for any signs of distress, there are none. The younger boy just looks like he’s deep in thought. Jungwoo doesn’t say anything for a couple of minutes and the two of them just eat in silence, He doesn’t seem upset though and even though his scent has shifted, Jaehyun can tell that it isn’t an excessive amount of anxiety that Jungwoo is feeling. Eventually, the omega speaks up.

“I don’t think I want to,” Jungwoo says evenly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. We don’t live in that scary neighborhood anymore and I’m not really afraid of being attacked by them now or them attacking Chenle, Renjun, or Donghyuk. My decision might have been different if they asked me this earlier, but I don’t really see a good reason to press charges now. If they had asked me earlier I might have said yes because then maybe we could have gotten some kind of victim’s compensation or better closure, but now it doesn’t really matter to me that much anymore. I just want to move on from it. I’m coping with what’s happened now and it’s going well. I don’t really want to try and dig into the past again.”

  
  
“Ok! I’ll support you no matter what you decide. Is this what you want?”

  
  
“Yes. I’m sure.”   


  
“Ok. I’ll tell Taeyong when I see him later today or you can tell him too.”

“You can tell him!”

  
  
“Oh, also there’s one more thing.”

  
  
“What is it?”

  
  
“Taeyong asked me if you could talk to Chenle about this if you’re up to it. Apparently he’s the one who picked up the call today and Taeyong says he’s feeling guilty. He got all quiet before they went to school and I think he’s probably upset. 

  
“Chenle has nothing to be sorry for though,” Jungwoo murmurs sadly. “Yeah, of course, I’ll talk to him. It’ll be ok.”

“Yeah I think so too.”

After that, the two of them lapse into a comfortable silence. Even though they’re both worried, they know it’ll be ok and they’re ready to support Chenle in whatever way he needs. Jaehyun ends up telling Jungwoo about some new anime he’s into and Jungwoo talks about the k-drama he’s started watching with Doyoung, Kun, and Yuta.

It’s small, casual moments like these that just remind Jungwoo of how in love he is with Jaehyun. He enjoys hearing about whatever Jaehyun’s into, he knows that the alpha is just as interested in him, and he loves how supportive Jaehyun is. Jungwoo knows that Jaehyun will always have his back and the way he broke the news to Jungwoo just reiterated that. He was ready to support Jungwoo no matter what he decided and he made sure to ask how the omega was feeling about everything too. Jungwoo trusts the alpha with his life. He’s been thinking for a while now about their relationship and wants to take the next step. He’s never been more sure in his life of what he wants, and that’s to be Jaehyun’s mate. 

His heat is coming up in about a week and he thinks he’s ready to ask Jaehyun if he wants to bond. Jaehyun has never pushed Jungwoo to do something he wasn’t ready for, and Jungwoo knows he can trust him. He’s ready now. By this point, they’ve been intimate before, and even though it took a while for Jungwoo to be comfortable enough to do it, it was worth the wait. Now they know each other’s bodies well and it would be dangerous trying to bond without having any prior experience.

The omega was actually planning on telling Jaehyun a little later but now seems like the right time. He waits until the two of them have finished their meal and are on their way back to the car to finally ask. The car is a few feet away from them when Jungwoo abruptly stops. Jaehyun also halts his movements and turns to look at the omega worriedly.

“Is everything ok?”

  
  
“Yeah! I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Of course, what is it?”   
  
_ Why did I think this was going to be easy?  _ Jungwoo can feel his heart rate start to speed up rapidly and it’s like he can feel his heart pounding throughout his body. His face feels hot and he’s sure his face and ears are probably red by now. He wasn’t even this nervous when he told Jaehyun he liked him back and wanted to be his boyfriend. It’s simultaneously exhilarating and terrifying. 

“You don’t have to say it now! I can tell that this is stressing you out.”

  
  
“No!” 

  
  
Jungwoo winces when he realizes he answered weirdly.

“I mean no I don’t want to wait until later. I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I was wondering if you...wantedtobemymate!” He squeaks out.

Jaehyun’s mouth falls open and his eyes go wide with shock. Jungwoo isn’t sure if the alpha even understood the last part of the sentence but his reaction makes it seem like he did.

  
“D-did you hear what I said?” The omega tries to clarify.

Instead of a verbal answer, Jungwoo is met with a nose full of cedarwood when Jaehyun quickly pulls Jungwoo in for a hug. He holds tight, but it’s a warm and comforting embrace and the omega feels himself automatically wrapping his arms around Jaehyun. The alpha pulls back after a bit and moves his hands up to gently hold Jungwoo’s face before leaning down and kissing him. It’s soft yet desperate and Jungwoo readjusts his own grip so he can loop his arms over Jaehyun's shoulders to draw him in closer. Kissing Jaehyun will always be amazing and Jungwoo just lets himself revel in the feeling.

When Jaehyun finally pulls back, he looks just as blissed out as Jungwoo feels and that just causes the omega to laugh. The alpha beams back at him.

“So does that answer your question? Of course I’d love to be your mate! Jungwoo, you have no idea how much it means to me that you asked that.”

  
  
“Well I’m glad you said yes and it means a lot to me too! My heat is coming up next week so I was thinking we could do it then if it’s not too soon.”

  
  
“It’s not too soon. It’s perfect. You’re perfect!”

  
  
“And you’re cheesy, but I love you anyway!”   
  
Jungwoo pulls Jaehyun in for another brief kiss before starting towards the car. He hears Jaehyun catch up with him at the last second and then not so subtly scent him before slipping into the driver’s seat. He looks so proud about it too, and honestly, Jungwoo would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.


	10. Blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter everyone! Thank you for sticking with this fic and I hope you've enjoyed it! Get ready for a long last chapter.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains smut!!!

When the kids finally get back to the house, it’s almost five and Jungwoo and Jaehyun are on their fourth Disney movie of the afternoon. Jungwoo can immediately tell that the entire group is off because they aren’t as loud as normal and Jungwoo can’t hear Chenle’s usual dolphin laugh.

There’s some rustling and the clanking of dishes as the younger members each try and fix themselves an after-school snack, but other than that it’s relatively quiet. Jungwoo can hear them talking in low voices but they aren’t loud enough that he can tell what they’re saying, so he focuses on their scents and what he can see. 

From his position on the sofa, Jungwo can see Jisung talking with Chenle by the fridge and he can smell the alpha’s mint scent sharpening with protectiveness. He’s reacting to Chenle’s lilac scent which is fluctuating between frustration and sadness. Jungwoo can tell because Chenle’s scent usually starts to do that when he’s upset. 

The omega grabs something quick from the fridge, Jungwoo can’t quite tell what it is, and then starts to make his way out of the kitchen. Jisung stops him when he’s about to turn into the hallway and says something to him that Jungwoo can’t hear either. All he sees is the small but grateful smile the omega flashes at the alpha before saying something and then walking away.

Jungwoo knows he needs to talk to Chenle, but he also knows to wait a few minutes to give the younger one some time to gather his thoughts. He knows Chenle likes to have some alone time when he’s feeling upset about something before he seeks out any of his hyungs’ help. While he waits he’ll see if he can talk to the others to see what’s up.

After the younger members get the food they want, they join Jungwoo and Jaehyun in the living room. Donghyuk and Mark opt to sit on the floor by the table in front of the TV while Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin occupy the rest of the sofa. Jisung ends up sitting in the armchair next to the sofa. Jungwoo makes sure the students eat a good amount of their food before asking them anything.

“How are you guys doing?”   
  
Donghyuk looks up from his plate and gives Jungwoo a quick smile.

“We should be the ones asking you that hyung.”

  
  
“What?”   


“We heard that the police called about the attack,” Renjun jumps in.

“Ahhh ok, I thought you guys knew but I wasn’t sure. I was going to tell everyone later but I think you guys should know now. I’m not going to press charges.”

  
  
“What!?” Comes the collective reply.

“But hyung! Why?” Jisung asks.

He looks genuinely confused and Jungwoo softens his gaze as he tries to explain his point.

“It’s not worth it at this point, at least for me. They’re going to jail anyway and it just isn’t worth the hassle. I’m already doing well getting over what happened and I have everything I need now. I know that Chenle, Renjun, and Donghyuk are safe and it’s been long enough that I just don’t care as much about pressing charges. I may have if they asked earlier since we may have gotten compensation, but now it just feels less relevant. I hope that makes sense,” Jungwoo explains.

Renjun and Donghyuk give Jungwoo sympathetic smiles and the small group just sits in silence as they take in the information. Eventually, Donghyuk and Renjun move towards Jungwoo and end up squishing him in a quick hug.

“Hyung if this is what you want then we’ll support you!”

Jungwoo squeezes the younger omegas back and reaffirms that this is what he wants. Jeno, Jaemin, Mark, and Jisung also back up the omegas and tell Jungwoo that they’re fine with whatever Jungwoo decides. Renjun pulls back a few moments later to go back to sit with his boyfriends but Donghyuk stays hovering by Jungwoo. His gaze flickers down the hallway and Jungwoo sees him wet his lips nervously.

“Are you worried about Lele?” Jungwoo probes gently.

“Yeah. He was really...down today because of the news. He barely talked at all and his scent was all over the place at school. Jisungie even had to get a few betas and alphas to back off from trying to “comfort” him today.”

Donghyuk’s eyes go as wide as saucers when he realizes what he just said and he hears Jisung make a choked noise behind him. Jungwoo looks over at the youngest alpha but Jisung is busy burning a hole into the floor, face bright red. Jungwoo nods carefully and gives Donghyuk and encouraging smile.

  
“I’ll go talk to him. It’s been enough time now, everything’s going to be ok!”   
  
The older omega pats Donghyuk’s head affectionately before moving him away so he can stand up. Jaehyun reaches out and squeezes his hand and Jungwoo smiles back gratefully before heading towards his shared room with Chenle.

When he reaches their room, he finds the door slightly ajar but the lights inside the room are off. However, Jungwoo can clearly smell Chenle’s lilac scent, so he knows he’s in there. He slowly opens the door and slips inside, then he closes the door behind him softly. Jungwoo can just make out Chenle’s form curled around a pillow on Jungwoo’s bed. He looks so small and the older omega can smell his dongsaeng’s sadness clearly which means that he’s probably not asleep. 

Jungwoo goes to sit on the edge of the bed and he feels the comforter dip when he does. Chenle doesn’t stir but his scent changes in response to Jungwoo’s presence. The older boy reaches out a hand and gently places it on Chenle’s leg.

“LeLe,” he calls softly, “I know you’re awake. Can we talk a little bit? You know you’ve done nothing wrong right?”   
  
There’s a beat of silence before Chenle lets out a long, shaky sigh and then he uncurls from around the pillow to sit up and face his hyung. Jungwoo can see the dried tear tracks on his cheeks from the evening light and he immediately pulls the younger omega into his lap. Chenle automatically snuggles in closer and Jungwoo does his best to provide comfort by petting the younger’s head and starting a low purr. 

He lets the younger boy cry and take as much time as he needs. Contrary to the omega’s usual loud nature, his cries are very silent. He doesn’t make much sound at all except for sniffling. Eventually, even the sniffling fades and he only does it every couple of moments.

“I’m sorry,” the younger boy ends up sighing.

“What for? You’ve done nothing wrong,” Jungwoo repeats comfortingly.

“And you didn’t either but you ended up getting attacked because of me! It’s my fault!”

  
  
“LeLe, look at me.”

  
  
Jungwoo hooks a finger under Chenle’s chin so he can tilt his head up to look into Jungwoo’s eyes.

“This is absolutely not your fault. Does it look like I’m lying?”   
  
Chenle stares deeply back at the older boy and looks down when he doesn’t find any trace of a lie. Jungwoo’s eyes are open and confident and Chenle knows that his hyung isn’t lying. He truly doesn’t blame Chenle at all. 

“I guess I’m kind of overreacting huh. I mean you seem so calm about this and I heard you telling the others that you aren’t even going to press charges.”   
  
“You’re not overreacting. And I’m only calm because I have amazing pack mates supporting me and I know that you all are safe now. I know that you guys have not just me now, but fifteen other people to rely on and protect you so that helps a lot. I know you may feel guilty, but I just want you to know that you don’t have to! I know what happened was horrible, but I’m doing better and we’re learning to cope with it. No one here blames you for what happened, especially me. You are not at fault here ok? It was those horrible rogue wolves.”

“Ok I get it! I can’t really help that I feel guilty, but I’ll try not and beat myself up over it! It just...may take a while,” Chenle admits. “Most of the time I don’t really think about it, but sometimes it just comes up, and today was one of those times. The phone call was kind of a painful reminder.”

Jungwoo hums sympathetically and runs a hand up through Chenle’s hair comfortingly.

“I know it’s hard sometimes, but it’ll get better, and you have seventeen of us to rely on!” 

“What if it takes a long time? Nothing even happened to me so it shouldn’t be taking this long.”

“Something did happen to you. You were attacked and you had to watch me and the others go through it too. That’s traumatic, and that’s not something that’s going to be forgotten easily. It’s fine if it takes a long time for you to cope with it. Do you think I’m weird for taking so long to get over what happened to me?”

  
  
“Of course not!”

  
  
“Well that’s how we feel. None of us are going to judge you for taking time to heal, and it doesn’t matter how long it takes. Got it?”

Jungwoo punctuates the end of his rant by tickling Chenle’s sides, earning a bright laugh from the omega. Then the two of them lapse into a peaceful silence as Jungwoo tries to collect his thoughts.

He noticed Jisung’s minty smell the second he stepped into the room, and he figured out why pretty fast. When he pulled Chenle into his lap, he realized that the alpha had scented Chenle since the scent gland on his neck was swollen and he could smell Jisung’s minty scent the most clearly then. He has an idea what happened, but he would rather confirm it with his dongsaeng.

“Did Jisung scent you?”   
  
Chenle turns bright red all the way from his ears to his neck. Jungwoo laughs playfully at him.

“It’s ok if he did! I’m just curious.”

  
  
“Hyung!” Chenle whines. “He was helping me out because some guys in our class were being all weird today becuase they were reacting to my scent. I wasn’t really into their advances though since I already have the best boyfriend ever and Jisungie put them in their place so it was all good. He scented me after just to make sure no one else would bother me.”

  
  
“Wait. Hold on. What did you just say?”

  
  
“People in my class suck? Jisungie got them to back off?”

  
  
“No! Lele come on. You’re dating someone?! And I didn’t know!?”

  
  
“Um, duh. Jisung. And you never asked,” the omega says cheekily. 

“W-what!? I mean I always figured you two would date but I didn’t realize you already were.”

  
  
“I know it’s kind of hard to tell since we aren’t as lovey dovey and all over each other like you and Jaehyun-hyung, but we are!”

  
  
“Hey!”

  
  
Jungwoo hits him for that and Chenle just laughs.

“But seriously, Jisung is still getting used to the idea of being more affectionate. He’s shy and we’re taking it slow, but we are dating. I like him a lot. We’re not hiding it or anything.”

  
  
“Ahhh ok I understand. It’s fine to take it slow. Jaehyun and I did. Are you guys happy?”

  
  
“Yes! Are you and Jae-hyung?”

  
  
“Yes! I actually asked him if he wants to bond during my heat next week.”

  
  
Chenle’s jaw drops and he starts to squeal but Jungwoo quickly slaps a hand over his mouth. The younger boy pouts at him, but he stops the noise.

“I want it to be a surprise for the rest of the pack! I just told you since it felt right. Can you keep a secret?”

  
  
“I guess~” Chenle sing songs, but Jungwoo knows he’s teasing.

“Thank you.”

“Thank  _ you  _ hyung!” Comes the omega’s bright reply and then Jungwoo’s got a lap full of Chenle once again.

Jungwoo just holds him close and takes relief in the fact that Chenle is feeling better and that he’s supportive of him and Jaehyun mating. Things are truly working out and Jungwoo couldn’t be happier to have an amazing pack and future mate.

  
  


* * *

Jungwoo does end up telling the entire pack about his decision at the dinner table. There are a few confused reactions, but otherwise, they are all in support of whatever Jungwoo wants. He truly doesn’t want to press charges and even though some of the others are still wary about that, they want to support him. Jaehyun is with Jungwoo the next morning when he calls the police back and tells them his final decision. The rogue wolves are going to jail either way so Jungwoo’s fine with whatever the outcome is. 

After that incident is solved, the pack goes back to their regular routine for the rest of the week, but they all know what’s coming. Jungwoo knows that the other’s are able to tell his heat is coming because they’ve been around him enough when he’s had one. Jaehyun and Jungwoo both know that the pack knows the alpha is going to help him like usual, but what they might not know is that the two of them are actually going to mate this time.

They’re both ready and Jaehyun had reassured his boyfriend that everything was going to be ok and that he’d take care of him. Jaehyun has helped Jungwoo with a few heats before at this point, so he and the rest of the pack are now aware of his pre-heat habits and symptoms. The alpha clearly remembers when Jungwoo first started showing typical pre-heat signs such as being more clingy and wanting to nest. 

The alpha in him had swooned and he had been so happy to see the omega finally embracing his nature. Jungwoo hadn’t had a heat in forever and he had never really gotten the opportunity to have a real pre-heat. This meant that his body hadn’t had the opportunity to build up typical omega habits that help prepare the omega before their real heat.

Seeing Jungwoo finally being able to nest and learning to enjoy being scented by him and the rest of the pack was an amazing sight. He had come a long way. 

It’s been nearly a week since the whole police calling the house incident and Jungwoo asking him if he wants to mate, and now Jungwoo’s heat is actually here. The omega is currently gathering various pillows, blankets, and articles of clothing from Jaehyun and the other pack members.

His-pre heat started a few hours ago and Jaehyun knows it’s only a matter of time before they finally get to mate. He’s excited and nervous even though they’ve been intimate before because mating Jungwoo is something he’s wanted for a while now. He wants it so bad that he feels like he’s going to combust. 

Somehow, Jaehyun had managed to convince Taeyong to get the rest of the pack to leave the house for a few hours when Jungwoo’s full heat would hit. Of course, he’s not going to make them all leave for Jungwoo’s entire heat, but he just needs a few hours for the two of them to bond. 

Even though the heat room does have scent blockers, Jaehyun knows that the scent of them mating will be too strong and he would rather the two of them be alone for it. So what? Sue him, he’s possessive of his amazing soon-to-be mate.

Jungwoo is currently gathering a few last minute things for his nest as Jaehyun watches on fondly. He’s got Taeyong’s hoodie, Jaehyun’s shorts, and Kun’s shirt draped over one arm while he searches the living room for pillows he might want. 

Jaehyun can tell that Jungwoo is transitioning from pre-heat to real heat now since he looks more flushed and his cinnamon scent is almost so sweet that you could literally taste it. Jungwoo’s scent has always been addictive to Jaehyun, and now it’s even more so.

When Jungwoo emerges from the living room and makes his way over to him, he gives the omega a wide smile. Jungwoo rolls his eyes as he approaches the alpha who’s leaning against the kitchen counter, but it’s playful. When the omega is right in front of him, Jaehyun slowly raises a hand to brush his hair back and feel his forehead. 

“How are you feeling Woo?”

“Mmmmm, pretty hot. A little dizzy. I think I’m close.”

  
  
The omega leans into Jaehyun’s touch and the alpha hears him keen slightly.

  
  
“Ok. Let’s get you upstairs and then I’ll bring you something to drink.”

“Carry me?” Jungwoo asks cutely.

“Ok fine, I guess I can do that,” Jungwoo drawls.

He steps back from the omega and turns around until he feels Jungwoo jump on his back. Then he securely wraps his arms around him before starting towards the stairs. As he walks he feels Jungwoo wrap his own arms around his neck and rest his chin on Jaehyun’s shoulder. The younger boy really does feel warm, but it’s about normal for his heats so Jaehyun isn’t too concerned.

Once they make it to the heat room, Jaehyun takes a moment to admire Jungwoo’s nest before going to gently place him down in the middle of it. They had moved the bed all the way to the side of the room to be flush against the wall so Jungwoo could make a large nest including the bed and part of the floor. It looks beautiful and it smells like him and the rest of the pack which means it’s safe. His inner alpha coos at the sight.

“You did a wonderful job baby! Your nest looks great!”

  
  
“Thanks!”

This is the first time Jaehyun’s gotten to see the omega’s nest since omegas typically don’t show the alpha the nest until it’s time. It really does look great with all the various hoodies, shirts, pillows, and blankets. The two of them spend a few minutes getting settled before Jaehyun ducks out to go get Jungwoo some water and snacks for later. When he returns, he makes sure to shut the door all the way behind them so the scent blockers can do their thing before rejoining Jungwoo in the nest.

He opens one of the bottles of water and makes sure that Jungwoo drinks the entire thing before settling down again. The omega’s heat pheromones are becoming stronger by the minute and they both know they only have about an hour before Jungwoo will be in full heat. That means he has about an hour left to rest, so Jaehyun makes the omega cuddle with him.

Jungwoo has no problem snuggling up once Jaehyun is lying down and rests his own head on the alpha’s chest while Jaehyun slings an arm across his waist. He keeps one hand rubbing soothing circles on his boyfriend’s lower stomach while they rest, knowing that it helps with Jungwoo’s cramps after having learned from the omega’s previous heats. Jungwoo has his eyes closed but he’s purring happily in response to Jaehyun’s own rumble, so he knows the younger boy is awake. 

“You know I love you right?” Jaehyun blurts.

Jungwoo’s purr doesn’t even stop when he responds.

  
“I do, and I love you too!”

He opens his eyes just enough to make brief eye contact with his boyfriend before closing them again and Jaehyun presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Rest for now and I’ll see you in a bit,” the alpha whispers.

“Ok,” comes the soft reply, and then the two of them drift off into a light sleep.

* * *

  
  


When Jungwoo is brought into consciousness again, he knows he’s in full-blown heat now. He’s hot, sweaty, feeling needy, and slick is starting to leak out of him. He feels Jaehyun starting to stir as well and tries to quell his nervousness. He wants this, he wants Jaehyun, but that doesn’t stop the nervousness of actually bonding from getting to him. It isn’t overwhelming anxiety for once, it’s more like nervous excitement.

“Woo are you awake?” The alpha slurs.

Jungwoo laughs and lightly slaps the alpha’s chest as he starts to sit up. Jaehyun’s arm is still wrapped loosely around him, but it tightens when he finally gets a whiff of the omega’s strong heat pheromones lying heavy in the air. Jungwoo watches the older male’s eyes darken and his scent shifts in response to his boyfriend’s. Jungwoo’s not scared at all though and his omega is calm in the alpha’s presence. He waits as Jaehyun also sits up and then the two of them are facing each other. 

The alpha leans forward and plants both hands on either side of Jungwoo to cage him slightly, but the younger boy doesn’t feel trapped. Jaehyun leans in so close that the omega can literally count his eyelashes and watches as the alpha scans his face. His eyes are dark with need and Jungwoo can smell his arousal mixing in with Jungwoo’s own. It’s doing things to him and Jungwoo can feel his slick starting to pool as it leaks out even more, but Jaehyun doesn’t move.

“Aren’t you going to do something?” Jungwoo shakily asks.

He holds fierce eye contact with Jaehyun until the other male finally speaks and Jungwoo can feel his hot breath fanning over his face.

“Are you sure?” The alpha asks huskily, and Jungwoo knows exactly what he means.

He’s not just asking for Jungwoo’s consent to have sex, but also if Jungwoo’s sure he wants to mate. And he does.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” the omega responds evenly. He pauses as he reaches out a hand to place on top of Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Now come here.”

And Jaehyun does. He knows Jungwoo can be quite seductive when he wants to, and who is he to deny his boyfriend? He lets the omega pull him down on top of him in the nest before starting to react. 

He starts out relatively slow, knowing that this is how Jungwoo likes it and kisses him deeply. Jungwoo responds immediately, just as desperate, and it quickly escalates into a heated make-out session. Jaehyun’s got his tongue in the other’s mouth, exploring eagerly, and Jungwoo just lets him while he lets out small whines of pleasure. The alpha’s got a hand under his shift and is roaming Jungwoo’s upper body while he distracts the omega with needy kisses.

Eventually, the omega gets sick of it and moves his hands from Jaehyun’s arms to tug at Jaehyun’s shirt. The alpha gets the hint and leans back just enough to slip his shirt off. He hears Jungwoo hum approvingly and then he leans down to help the omega discard his own clothes. In almost no time, they’re both left naked and they take a moment to admire each other.

Without his clothes on, Jaehyun can clearly smell Jungwoo’s slick and it’s intoxicating. It’s mixing in with their scents of arousal as well as Jungwoo’s heat scent and it stirs the possessive side in him. Underneath him, Jungwoo is beautiful. His milky skin is glistening with sweat, his lips are swollen, his eyes are dark with lust, and his chest rises and falls as he pants. 

Jaehyun is positive he looks just as much of a wreck with the way the omega is eying him. Jungwoo smirks a bit as he continues to let the alpha’s gaze roam over him. He takes the time to check the other out as well, taking in Jaehyun’s broad shoulders, toned muscles, possessive stance, and the strong scent of cedar and arousal. It’s clear that the alpha wants him just as bad as Jungwoo wants him.

He’s starting to get desperate now, being in full heat and having the alpha of his dreams right in front of him ready to give him what he wants. Jaehyun is on his knees, still raking his eyes over Jungwoo, and the omega takes the opportunity to spread his legs to entice him.

Even more slick pours out of him and he can feel it coating the inner part of his thighs and it starting to pool underneath him. He sees Jaehyun’s eyes take on a hint of red at the sight of the omega leaking for him, ready for him, and he reaches out to grip Jungwoo’s knees firmly. He doesn’t move after that though, he simply looks into Jungwoo’s eyes, looking for confirmation. 

“Color?”

“G-green,” the omega manages to stutter out.

Only then does the alpha continue. He easily moves forward to slide between Jungwoo’s legs and the alpha quickly helps him wrap his legs around the older boy’s waist. Jungwoo jumps a bit when Jaehyun suddenly presses his finger against his entrance. He continues to trace the rim and rub even more slick around his entrance before coating his finger in it and then slowly pushing in, and the omega can’t help the moan that escapes.

Jaehyun lets out a breathy laugh at his reaction and continues stretching him open. Jungwoo’s already a mess underneath him and he’s only used his fingers so far. At some point, the alpha decides to add two more fingers and he curls them up when he thrusts in earning himself a loud moan from his boyfriend.

He’s definitely found the omega’s sweet spot. He continues hitting the same spot until he feels the omega start to tense and then he pulls out just before he can orgasm. Jungwoo shoots him a death glare, but it lacks power as the omega looks more desperate and needy than anything.

“Jae don’t tease! You know I can’t handle edging right now,” the omega whines.

“Ok ok ok! I got it! But I promise it’ll be worth it, it’ll make the release even more rewarding,” the alpha responds cheekily. 

Jungwoo pouts and lightly digs the heel of one of his feet into Jaehyun’s back as a warning. The alpha reaches down again between Jungwo’s legs to gather some of Jungwoo’s slick to coat his length before pushing just the tip inside the omega’s entrance.

Jungwoo clenches around him and lets out a high pitched whine, body trying to take in more, and Jaehyun can’t detect any pain in his voice or features so he continues sliding in. The omega is hot and wet so the slide is easy and it feels incredible. When he looks up he sees that the younger boy has his hands twisted in the sheets, there are tears in his eyes, and he’s panting heavily while staring straight at Jaehyun. It’s probably the sexist thing he’s ever seen and he’s overwhelmed by how much he wants Jungwoo to be his.

The alpha continues pushing until he bottoms out and he hears Jungwoo gasp once he’s all the way in. The two of them stay still for a few seconds, each breathing deeply as they get accustomed to each other. It’s just the two of them, basking in each other’s scents and sensations and taking it all in. The underlying pleasure starts to pick up and Jungwoo finds himself wanting more, needing more now. Jaehyun also seems to realize it too and asks the omega again just to make sure.

“Ready?” The alpha asks.

“Y-yeah. You can move.”

Jaehyun pulls out slowly and then thrusts in, watching Jungwoo’s expression the entire time. The younger shows no signs of distress and actually tries to match his own hip thrusts to Jaehyun’s. The alpha starts to pick up the pace once he’s sure Jungwoo is ready and then things just get hotter from there. The omega is so warm and wet and slick practically flows out of him now. 

Jungwoo is a hot mess under him and Jaehyun can relate. He feels himself coming undone too. The omega lets out a string of needy words and high moans as Jaehyun brings him closer to the edge. It’s simultaneously too much and not enough. He feels full but he also needs something more. He’s so close, he just needs that last push.

“J-Jae, I need more, I need you-your knot,” the omega pleads desperately. 

“Ok baby hold on,” comes the strained reply.

Jaehyun is close himself and he can feel his knot starting to expand. He needs to change the omega’s position though in order to get the knot in the right place. The older boy stops thrusting and adjusts the grip he has on Jungwoo’s hips to better hold them.

  
“Woo I need to lift your hips up more baby, is that ok?”   
  
The omega gives him a slight nod and helps Jaehyun lift his hips up until the angle is correct. Then the alpha pulls all the way out, much to Jungwoo’s displeasure, before lining up again and then quickly shoving himself back into the omega’s entrance and all the way home. He knows he’s got it right when Jungwoo arches off the bed with a gasp and scrambles to hold onto anything to ground himself. He clutches at the sheets, Jaehyun’s arms, his own length, and bites his lip so hard it might bleed. 

Tears are falling freely from his eyes and his high-pitched moans and whines are increasing in frequency as Jaehyun’s knot fully expands. It feels so good yet almost too much at the same time. It’s driving Jungwoo crazy. 

  
“J-Jaehyun! Oh G-,” he’s cut off when Jaehyun abruptly leans down to capture his lips.

He swallows Jungwoo’s moan and makes out with him for a long moment before pulling back and then thrusting rapidly as he approaches his climax. From the looks of it, Jungwoo is close as well and Jaehyun knows it’s time. 

The omega is pumping himself quickly while Jaehyun continues the fast pace and on one particularly hard thrust, Jaehyun shoves his knot all the way home again. He feels the omega catch his knot, utter out a string of nonsensical words, and then tense up. Jaehyun takes the few seconds he has before Jungwoo comes to position himself so he’s hovering over the younger and he feels Jungwoo clench his legs around his waist harder to hold him in place. Then the alpha leans down and sinks his teeth into the side of Jungwoo’s neck just as the omega comes hard.

The omega’s body spasms as his orgasm wracks through his body and Jaehyun growls possessively at all the sensations. Jungwoo flutters around the alpha’s length prettily and that’s all that’s needed to push Jaehyun to his own orgasm. He hangs his head and makes hazy eye contact with his boyfriend as they both ride out their orgasms. It lasts until the omega starts to wriggle from oversensitivity and then Jaehyun releases a low rumble to try and soothe him. Jungwoo moves a hand up to run through Jaehyun’s sweaty hair before pulling him back down and kissing him lovingly.

They’re both panting hard when they pull back and Jaehyun’s sure they both look like a mess, but it was entirely worth it. 

“You ready to bite me back?” The alpha asks breathlessly.

“Yes.”   
  
Jaehyun lowers himself more until their chests are touching, but he makes sure not to put his entire weight on top of the omega. It’s just enough to make sure the omega feels his weight, not be crushed by it. Jungwoo slowly slides his hand down from playing with Jaehyun’s hair to the side of his face and tilts it so he can get a better view of his neck. A second later, he leans forward and Jaehyun feels his sharp omega teeth sink into his skin. There’s a slight pinch, but after that, it fades into pleasure and the alpha just revels in the feeling.

Eventually, Jungwoo pulls away and he even places a kiss over the mark before flopping back in the nest. He accidentally moves too much though and lets out a cry of pain when Jaehyun’s knot is jostled inside him.

“You ok? Stay still baby, you can’t move too much while my knot’s in you.”

  
  
The alpha runs a soothing hand over one of Jungwoo’s arms and tries to release a comforting scent even though he is still very much turned on.

“I know,” the omega amends, “I just didn’t realize I couldn’t move at all. I just forget how big you are sometimes,” Jungwoo teases good-naturedly.

Jaehyun hits his chest playfully and laughs back. 

“Now come cuddle, we only have a little bit of time before my heat flares up again.”   
  
Jaehyun carefully maneuvers the two of them so they’re laying on their sides and then Jungwoo throws a leg over his boyfriend’s waist to keep them together. He can still feel Jaehyun’s knot pulsing inside of him and it still causes pleasure to course through him, but it’s nothing compared to earlier. Jaehyun brings a hand up to Jungwoo’s forehead and brushes his sweaty bangs back. When he’s done, he moves his hand to cup Jungwoo’s cheek and kisses him sweetly.

Jungwoo closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Jaehyun’s smooth lips against his and Jaehyun’s cedarwood scent mixed with his own cinnamon one. Now that they’ve officially bonded, their scents are starting to blend together and it makes Jungwoo’s inner omega croon happily. 

“What are you smiling at?” Jaehyun laughs quietly.

Jungwoo stares into the alpha’s brown eyes and sees his mirthful expression. 

“You,” the omega answers easily. “Well actually us. We’re officially mates now!”

  
  
“Yes we are!”

  
  
Jaehyun gives him the widest, most tender smile ever and Jungwoo smiles back so hard it hurts his cheeks. Happy doesn’t even begin to cover what he’s feeling right now. He’s relieved, elated, excited, proud, and just so in love with the boy holding him close. Looking into Jaehyun’s sincere eyes he sees the exact same emotions in the other’s gaze.

The alpha’s gaze flickers down to the claim mark on Jungwoo’s neck and he hums sadly for a second.

“What’s wrong?”

  
  
“I-I marked you right over your old claim mark,” Jaehyun answers dejectedly. “I’m sorry.”

Jungwoo feels his heart swell with affection for his mate. He really does put Jungwoo first.

  
“Baby it’s ok! I’m not upset at all. I’m actually glad you did, you want to know why?”

  
  
“Why?” The alpha pouts.

“Because now I don’t have to hide it. I don’t have anything to be ashamed about anymore. Now I’ve got the amazing claim mark of my amazing mate and it’s something I want to wear like a badge of honor. We’ve come such a long way and it doesn’t matter that I was wrongly claimed before, because now I’ve got you and everything’s right,” Jungwoo finishes passionately.

Jaehyun stares at him in shock for a few seconds before shaking his head exasperatedly. 

“You really are amazing! And I guess I did do a pretty good job because that claim mark looks pretty.”

  
  
“Are you sure I’m not the one making the mark look pretty?” Jungwoo teases.

“I mean I guess~,” Jaehyun draws out. “But for real though, you’re stunning and I couldn’t have asked for a more beautiful mate!”

“Thank you,” the omega says sincerely, and Jaehyun can feel the weight of his words. 

“So you finally believe it?”

“That I’m beautiful?”

  
  
Jaehyun nods. Jungwoo smiles softly and then he leans in until their foreheads touch.

“Yes. I do believe it. Despite everything that's happened to me, and despite all my flaws, I feel like I am beautiful.”

  
  
“Good, because you are. And I don’t ever want you to feel like any less.”

The rest of Jungwoo’s heat kind of goes by in a blur. All he remembers is getting to mate the boy of his dreams and the not-so-shocked expressions of their pack mates when they finally emerged from the heat room. Jungwoo knew that Jaehyun had told the others to leave them alone for the first couple of hours, but the omega knew that the others would figure out what was happening, and they did, but it didn’t really spoil anything.

The pack already knew that Jungwoo and Jaehyun were meant for each other, and when they had both emerged with mating marks, they had been met with loud cheers of congratulations. Donghyuk, Renjun, and Chenle had literally rushed him and swept him up in a tight hug while the others hollered their approval around them. 

In that moment, even though it was loud and chaotic, Jungwoo truly felt like part of the pack. He was no longer afraid that the younger omegas were in any danger. He was no longer afraid that he was in danger and that he needed to hide who he really was. He felt safe, he felt loved, he felt happy, and he felt wanted, not just by Jaehyun but everyone in the pack. He finally feels like he has a home, and when Jungwoo makes watery eye contact with his mate from his small group hug, he knows Jaehyun feels the same. He’s finally got a home, and the best partner he could have asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for ready this fic! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!


End file.
